The Fourth Great War
by JasmineDragon22
Summary: What happens with the deities of Naruto's world feel their precious world will be lost?  They ask for outside help, strong and powerful warriors from another dimension to help keep the world from falling under Madara's plan. NaruHina Kataang RE-EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Readers! I am officially RE-EDITING the first few chapters. I had a great reviewer...Merely Murderous...who was kind enough to be fed up with my not so great writing ;) In my excitement i looked over things and such and i apologize for the sad quality that i had posted. So here is the new revamped version and guess what...it's better! So enjoy and yes i will finish this and Book 4: Air for those who are reading and enjoying both. Read and Review!**

He walked through the familiar forest, surrounded by the numerous interlocking trees. The cool, soothing water reached up just above his ankles. Smiling to himself he bent down and caressed the top of the water as he thought, _It's really been a long time since I've been here…the water used to come up higher_. Just as he finished his thought the water in front of him began to ripple. An elderly man wearing a dark red robe with gold trimming and long white hair tied in a Fire Nation knot appeared before him.

"Aang it's certainly been a long time," Roku greeted him.

"It has Roku, although I don't remember ever being summoned here before," Aang smiled with his hands on his hips, "This certainly is different."

Roku smiled in return, "This is usually not the way of spirits but an interesting situation has come up and you help is needed."

"What needs to be done?" Aang asked straightening his posture, face serious.

Roku lifted up one hand, "Nothing at the moment. It's more of a…proposition, meaning you are well within your rights to decline."

Aang scratched his head, "I'm a little confused…how can I decline something you, the spirits, are asking me to do?"

"Because it's nothing that pertains to our world," Roku answered seriously.

Aang's eyes widen, "Our world…you mean the world I live in…right now…"

"That's correct. In fact the problem lies in a complete different dimension."

Aang was at a loss for words as another figure appeared next to Roku.

"This is Kami, one of the deities in the other dimension," Roku's right hand indicated. She was a beautiful woman with long, silky, chocolate brown hair that reached to her ankles and large blue eyes set within creamy white skin. She reminded him of Katara in a strange way.

"Hello Avatar. Roku is allowing me to explain the situation that's happening in my world and then you can decide whether or not you wish to help us," Kami stood straight and immovable while her hair and the silk white wrap around dress she was wearing fluttered lightly as if a breeze was blowing.

Aang nodded his head warily, "I'll listen."

"Excellent," Kami smiled, "My world is on the brink of war. My precious children are trying to fight against a foe that for all intents and purposes shouldn't exist. In my world there are nine powerful creatures called Tailed Beasts, they were separated long ago and living free in the world. But unfortunately, they have been contained into human hosts called jinchuriki's because of their evil nature and other reasons. An underground organization called the Akatsuki has been collecting my precious beasts in order to create one all-powerful creature. This should not be so but my human children have been neglecting their jinchuriki's which is why many of them have been captured already. We need your help Avatar, as an all-powerful being yourself you can help my children ward off this coming evil and restore my nine beasts to their human hosts. This will create an equal balance as there should be."

Kami finished her brief speech which left Aang wide eyed and even more speechless.

"You won't be alone," Aang turned his attention back to Kami, "You will be given allies who are loyal to restoring the world to its proper sense of peace. But until you reach a decision I cannot give you more information than that. What I've told you already might have been too much. Sharing things about other worlds is not how the heavens…or in your case the spirit world…is supposed to operate." Kami glanced at Roku smiling.

Aang's voice finally found itself, "Wait…are you saying that the spirit world and your…heavens are connected?"

Roku answered nodding, "Aang the spirit world is home to many spirits and is not limited to one world or dimension."

"So I could walk into another world's heaven…right now?" he asked slightly tensed.

"No," Kami answered, "You would not be able to find it. And your spirit world is large. Why do you think I can visit you right now? I was allowed to come here and consult with you. The deities in my dimension and the spirits here have agreed to this meeting."

"You got every single spirit's consensus?" Aang asked unbelieving switching his gaze from Kami to Roku.

"No, only a select few. We consulted the spirits who have been around the longest or are considered most important; namely Koh and Yue," Roku answered.

"Yue? She agreed to this?" he asked quietly.

Roku nodded, "She believed this would be proper to bring to your attention but ultimately the decision is yours since you will be the one putting your life in danger."

Aang walked over to one of the trees and sat down on a root above the water. He put his head in his hands and thought to himself.

_How can I turn this down? How can I not? Another deity from another dimension is asking my help…why are they asking me? I've fought my war already and I have a wife and child. I have my own world to protect._ He rubbed his bald head sighing heavily, _But my world hasn't needed protecting in 6 years. How am I going to explain this to them? To Katara? She's going to want to come but she can't. I have a family to think about now…what if something happens to me in this other world?_

"Would I be able to bend?" Aang asked not looking at the two spirits.

"Yes, your powers will follow you into this next world," Kami answered.

Aang sighed again, "What about others…I know a few people who wouldn't let me come by myself?" He looked up at both of them with hunched shoulders looking 10 years older than he was.

"Only a select few would be allowed, you would not be able to bring an army with you," Kami's eyes slightly narrowed but she kept the annoyance from staining her voice.

Aang sighed again before standing up, "Without a doubt I can name three people who would come without a second's hesitation, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Toph would debate about it but I think ultimately she would come. This doesn't even count Appa and Momo would I would bring as well."

Roku looked at Kami who was intently staring at Aang, "Would your exit plan work with that many?"

"If he isn't exhausted or dead when they need him then it shouldn't be a problem. Not to mention since you are a part of this boy it should make the transition easier," she answered not taking her eyes off Aang.

Roku nodded, "I suggest you speak with those closest to you before making your decision, I know you and Katara have a son and he needs to be a priority."

Aang nodded, "Give me a week then call me back…I'll have my answer for you then."

Kami smiled at him, "We will…see you in a week." She disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Roku smiled at Aang, "I heard your thoughts just now and you are justified in your reasoning. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't have even recommended you if I knew this would lead to your death and would upset the delicate balance of our own world. I believe you can be successful especially if you bring them along with you."

Aang's face softened into a warm smile, "I can do anything with them by my side. That I firmly believe in."

Roku nodded.

"I would like to ask a favor of you?" Aang said abruptly.

"Anything," Roku answered.

"If we do decide to go and help out this other world, watch over my son, don't let anything happen to him…please," Aang's eyes grew serious.

"Know this that we spirits will protect your son should you choose to leave this dimension to perform a favor for another spirit. Not to mention you have many new friends and family that will also protect him as well," Roku answered reassuringly.

Aang nodded some of his stress lessening, "I need to go home now…my wife and I need to have a long conversation before we talk to the others."

Roku nodded waving his hand and Aang was beamed back to his body.

Aang opened his eyes to darkness. He was in his meditative position and as his eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings. He was home, at the Southern Air Temple, in one of the many outlets the monks used to meditate in. He remembered feeling a strong urging to meditate and after a quick comment to Katara he set off to a quiet place. He also remembered what had transpired during his spirit world journey and he didn't know how to explain it to her. He knew had to tell her first before everyone else because her opinion mattered most to him and he knew he would need her help with whatever his decision was going to be. Slowly he stood up and dusted off his pants, then launched himself back up to the main hallway of the temple. He slowly began his walk to his bedroom. The hard marble floor echoed as he drug his feet across their smooth surface. He kept replay the scenes over in his mind trying to come up with the right way to start talking. All thoughts evaded him as he pushed open the wooden door.

Katara was awake, reading by candle-light in the bed. She glanced up when he walked through the door, "So learn anything interesting?"

Aang took off his sash, shirt, and shoes then climbed into bed next to her, "I don't even know where to begin…" he answered her quietly.

She closed her book and gently prodded him to lie on her lap hearing the unease in his voice, "Just start at the beginning and tell me what happened," she stroked his arrow knowing that the sensation calmed him.

Aang took a deep steady breath before launching into his story. Katara's hand stopped moving halfway through but Aang continued talking. Once he finished he looked up to see her wide eyed in shock.

"What should I do?" he asked quietly looking at her.

Katara was frozen…she couldn't believe what she heard, another world asking for his help? It was unfathomable.

"I…I don't know…" she answered honestly.

"Yeah I feel the same," Aang closed his eyes trying to relax his body.

"Why?" she asked, "Why you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Roku said he wouldn't have even asked if he knew I wouldn't be successful. He said he wouldn't let the balance of our world be put at stake if he knew this conflict would end with failure and my death."

Katara involuntarily shuttered at the word death, "To think something like this…I mean think about it…this is impossible. Space-time traveling, that just doesn't happen."

Aang chuckled to himself, "I know right…and we thought being an all-powerful Avatar was the coolest thing."

Katara let out a strained breath as she started laughing with him, "I guess you're right."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly, "I honestly don't know what we should do. Tenzin is only two years old…who knows how long we'd be gone for…"

"Katara I wouldn't want you to go," Aang started lamely.

"Don't even go there Aang…you knew the moment you started talking and thinking about going that I would come with you. Nothing separates us remember. No secrets, no separations, no nothing…we made a vow, we stay together."

Aang smiled remembering their fervent wedding vows they made to each other, "You're right…I was just thinking about Tenzin. I don't want him to be alone not this young."

Aang sat up and faced her. Katara looked him straight in the eye, "You're going to go…aren't you?"

They were still for what seemed like hours staring at each other, reading the smallest of movements their bodies made when he finally answered.

"Yes…I think I will go…"

Katara could hear the hesitation in his voice and the strain around his eyes was evident, "Aang, they did say you could turn down the offer and nobody would think little of you. You don't have to do this."

"Coming from the woman who is selfless and always trying to help and heal others," Aang lifted his hand and stroked her smooth cheek. His face softened as she turned to kiss his palm.

Katara smiled, "I love you, and right now I'm gonna have to agree with Sokka, you are to compassionate for your own good sometimes."

Aang laughed at her comment, "I love you Katara…more than anything in this world."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She responded to his kiss when a small knock sounded on the door.

"Come in Tenzin," Katara called.

A little boy walked in with dark brown hair and grey eyes. His complexion was slightly darker than Aang's but lighter than Katara's.

"Mama," he said holding his hands up. Katara picked him up and held him against her chest.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked him not really expecting an answer.

"Mama, water," he said smiling at his dad.

Katara reached for a cup by their bed that was half full.

"Here drink up then we're going back to bed," she told him. Tenzin took small sips holding the cup in both hands. He finished the rest before Katara stood up to take him to the bathroom then back to bed.

Aang got up and walked over to the window to gaze at the full moon. He closed his eyes letting Yue's pull ease him from his slightly stressed state. He could hear a slight breeze echoing around the temple in a steady rhythm. Taking another deep breath he focused his attention on the pulsating breeze letting the air's freedom take him away for just a few precious moments. He could feel Katara walking back into the room and she shuffled across the floor before wringing her hand around his defined torso breaking him out of his reverie.

"I'm with you, whatever you decide," she whispered.

Aang turned around pulling her firmly against his body, "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

Katara smiled against his chest, "You know I ask myself the same thing all the time."

* * *

><p>The next morning Aang sent out four letters, one was to the Southern Water Tribe asking Chief Hakoda, Gran Gran, and Pakku to meet at Zuko's palace in 5 days. The second and third letters went to Toph in Gaoling and Sokka and Suki who were visiting Kyoshi. The fourth went to Zuko letting him know that he needed to have an urgent talk with him and the others who would be arriving as well. Katara walked to the roost where they had ten messenger hawks always on hand and attached the letters to the four fastest fliers. The rest of that day was spent preparing for their journey to the Fire Nation.<p>

Katara packed up all of their clothing into the few bags they had then served up all the perishable fruits and vegetables so she wouldn't have a huge to clean up after they got back.

_Well I'm assuming we're going…with the way Aang has been acting and the way he explained the situation it seems like this is going to take a while… _she thought to herself.

Once everything was to her liking she packed up some snacks for their flight tomorrow then settled in for the evening. Aang and Tenzin were wrestling with each other and Tenzin was laughing loudly. She enjoyed watching her son and husband roll around in the dirt being nothing but happy. Every once in a while Momo would fly down and distract Aang allowing Tenzin to climb up onto his body and hold onto him. Aang always exaggerated the soft blows that his son would give to him by falling over and pretending to be knocked out. It only took two bouts of fake knock outs before Tenzin knew his dad was always faking. He was a very intelligent child, with Aang growing up a prodigy Katara assumed some of that intelligence rubbed off on their son.

Aang had just begun tickling Tenzin when Momo saved the poor boy and he ran straight into Katara's lap squealing, "BASE!"

Aang threw a giant grape from the tray Katara had brought out previously and Momo chased it. With the lemur distracted Aang crawled over to where Katara was sitting and Tenzin desperately clinging to her neck.

"How many times to I have to tell you…mom is never the base," Aang teased as he continued to stalk closer.

Tenzin squealed as he saw his dad's grin get bigger, "Mama! Mama!" he called out trying to climb closer to her.

Katara just smiled and laughed trying to hold her son but failing. Aang was now right next to them as his hand began crawling up her leg towards their son. He squealed again as his dad found the ticklish spot on the back of his knee and Aang only stopped when Katara commanded him, claiming their son could barely breathe.

Aang flopped down on his back laughing to himself when before he knew it Tenzin flopped down right on top on his stomach.

"Tenzin!" Katara yelled as Aang curled, gasping from the sudden unexpected impact.

Before she could scold him she started laughing seeing that Tenzin was trying to tickle Aang back. Little did Tenzin know that Aang was laughing at his attempts and not because he was actually ticklish.

When the sun set behind the Patola Mountain Range Katara gave Tenzin a bath then tucked him into bed for the night. Afterward she took her own bath then joined her husband in their bed. He was resting quietly on top of their covers with his eyes closed as he felt her tuck herself in. As she lied down next to him he leaned over until he was hovering above her body then placed a small lingering kiss on her lips. Not feeling satisfied enough Katara lifted her hand to gently bring his face back down against hers and kissed him a little more fiercely. Aang continued adjusting his body until he was on top of her. Her hands slowly slid from his face to his chest as Aang's lips moved lower down her jaw and neck. After a few moments of heated kissing Aang pulled away and slid under the covers removing an unnecessary barrier between them. Katara accommodated for him by spreading her legs wide letting him slide comfortably into place. He resumed his tender attentions by caressing her cheek and neck with his lips. Katara sighed holding him tightly by the shoulder reveling in his attentions. Their bodies began to slowly heat up as their longing began to take over. They had each other stripped in a matter of seconds wanting nothing more than to feel each other's heated flesh pressed tightly together, never to be separated. He finally entered her with a satisfying gasp as she raised her hips to suck him in deeper. They quietly loved each other not wanting to wake their slumbering son but needing this tender attention. Aang made sure he pulled out before filling her with his seed, they didn't want to have her pregnant under the circumstances. But they both felt the urgency to be whole together before the unrealistic and unexpected occurred to them.

* * *

><p>The next day they woke an hour after dawn and flew off to the Fire Nation on Appa. They reached the capital late in the evening and Zuko greeted them at the Palace entrance along with Mai and Iroh.<p>

"So what's so important that you needed all of these people to come here for?" Zuko asked.

Aang sighed, "It's difficult to explain and I would rather it only happen once, can these questions wait until everyone else was here?"

Zuko stared at his friend and pupil before nodding, "Alright, at least Lily will be excited to see Tenzin."

Katara smiled as she held their sleeping son, "Yes he's been talking about her ever since we left."

Zuko led them inside and to their room.

Before they turned in Aang approached Iroh, "Iroh, since you're here would you mind sitting in on this discussion. Your input would be greatly appreciated."

Iroh bowed, "I can delay my return journey for a few days."

Five days past when everyone finally arrived. Sokka and Suki met up with Toph on the mainland of the Earth Kingdom and took the same boat together to the capital. The trio had always received treatment that was reserved for nobility in the Fire Nation, due to Zuko's orders. Hakoda and the others arrived just shortly afterward. Zuko had prepared a large feast for him and his guests and they ate heartily before convening to a more comfortable sitting room for the discussion. Tenzin and Lily were escorted out of the room for bed.

Once the door closed Sokka wasted no time getting to the point, "Alright, what's so damned important that you had to have all of us here together?"

Everyone stopped talking instantly their eyes glued to Aang. He sat forward and put his head in his hands as Katara gently rubbed his back reassuringly.

"This…you didn't have a vision or something did you?" Zuko asked apprehensive.

"No…" Aang answered sighing before looking up, "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. It's not like anything I have ever done before and certainly no Avatar or any person in _this_ world has ever done."

The room stilled at his words as they all were trying to decipher his meaning paying particular attention to his stress on the word this.

"Way to beat around the bush, spit it out already twinkle toes," Toph said acting casual even though on the inside she was slightly apprehensive.

"What Aang is trying to say is don't interrupt him while he's explaining this, it's going to be slightly difficult to understand but hear him out before asking questions," Katara interjected.

Everyone nodded.

Aang took a deep breath and began his tale. He started with his feeling to meditate then went into his entire spirit world experience then ended with a partial discussion he and Katara had afterward. The room was silent for five entire minutes as they all processed what he had just said.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked flabbergasted, "They want you to go to another…world?"

"Yes," Aang answered looking directly at her, "This has nothing to do with this world but an entirely different dimension."

"This is freaky…" Toph said abruptly shaking her head, her feet planted firmly on the ground so she could feel the room's responses.

"Have you accepted?" Hakoda asked.

"Not yet, Roku will call me back in 2 days and I will give my answer then. I wanted everyone who I'm close to, to be here and help me make this decision because it's not only me who is going to be affected by this. It's also affecting my family and my friends."

"You are right child," Gran Gran said, "If you leave I know Katara will follow you, what are you going to do with your son?"

"He would stay at the Southern Water Tribe. Roku promised me that he would be protected by spirits should anything come up," Aang answered.

"Are we expecting anything bad to happen here?" Pakku asked looking from Iroh to Zuko.

"Nothing from our end. Ozai and Azula followers have been apprehended and they are both…unable, to really pose a threat anymore," Zuko answered.

"The White Lotus hasn't heard of anything brewing," Iroh concluded.

An audible sigh was heard around the room.

"So I take it you're going," Sokka stated not really asking a question.

Aang looked at his brother-in-law, "I haven't officially decided but…"

"Sokka you should know him well enough already to see through that round about answer," Katara said smirking at him.

Sokka grinned, "Count me in."

"Me as well," Suki agreed clutching to Sokka's hand.

Aang smiled gratefully, "I knew you two would come even if I told you no."

"Katara?" Gran Gran asked looking at her.

"I'm never leaving his side, this is no different," she answered fervently.

Aang reached out and grabbed her hand the kissed it.

"Even though nothing is happening that concerns your immediately attention, things may develop while you're gone," Hakoda pointed out his voice a little strained.

"I know," Aang answered, "And I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. According to Kami, the war is brewing so it could start when we get there or months from now. I'm just…"

"It's like you said, Roku would never have brought this to your attention had he not believed that you would succeed and come back to us," Gran Gran interjected with authority, "The state of our world during the 100 Year War was terrible. If this world is going through the same hardships I think they could use a person like you; someone who unconditionally loves and gives his all for the sake of others. Not to mention you'll have the ones who helped you stop this war with you; your partners and heroes of our own world. The decision is yours and I know you will watch each other's backs, I think you should go."

Katara smiled at her grandmother as she held her head high meeting both Katara and Aang's gazes. "I'll also get to spend some fun time with my great-grandson," she mused smiling.

Katara laughed at that as Aang smiled.

"I wish I could go with you," Zuko growled as he got up to pace.

"You have your duty here, I wasn't expecting you to come," Aang answered.

"What about you Toph?" Sokka asked.

She leaned her head back growling, "I don't know…I just started my academy and now to just leave for who knows how long. Nobody else can teach my style of bending but…"

Aang held his breath hoping she would come but understanding if she didn't.

"I think it could be a very interesting experience to see something new even if I can't actually see," she finished with a smirk, "I mean think about it…how often does an opportunity like this come up?"

Aang chuckled, "Thank you Toph."

"Besides we don't know what kind of world we're going to right?" she asked Aang.

"Right."

"Well how many people do you know can control elements like we do? Even here in our own world not everyone is bender. Sure these people might have some crazy type of power and what not but so do we."

She finished her speech with her hands behind her head blankly gazing at the ceiling.

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around Toph," Sokka jested.

"Yeah yeah…" she waved her hand absently in the air.

"How long until you leave?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll know once I tell them my answer. And since it's in the affirmative Kami will give me more details about the world like who and what. But I want to make sure nobody here in this world knows I'm gone. They know we would never leave Tenzin and if there are supporters out there or people just looking for ransom I want people to think we are still here," Aang said.

"Yes this has to be kept with upmost secrecy," Iroh agreed, "I shall inform the Order only as a precautionary measure. And if you, Hakoda, need any extra eyes for the youngster we will happily accommodate."

Aang nodded in thanks.

"As of now the Avatar is taking some time off to visit the Southern Water Tribe. Any requests asked of him will be suspended until further notice," Zuko practiced his decree, "All requests will be accepted by Fire Lord Zuko or Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda nodded, "I supposed it wouldn't do to say one of them was sick since we have very skilled healers now. And with the Republic City under construction people shouldn't need to see him around."

"I agree," Pakku added.

Aang gripped Katara's hand tightly before kissing her softly letting his lips linger on the soft curve on her hand. He looked up into her eyes seeing confidence shining in them while his showed a bottomless pit of nerves. She gripped him tighter and stroked her thumb over his fingers steadying his nerves.

* * *

><p>The next day Sokka, Suki, and Toph left on Appa to head back home and gather their things. Aang recommended packing mainly just clothing and other essentials since they will be having a place to stay with allies. Sokka told him they would be back in three days.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang felt the summoning again the next day; Katara accompanied him to the Fire Temple located near the Palace so she could be updated as soon as he finished with his journey. He arrived in the same woods he was called to previously and he waited patiently for Roku and Kami to appear. Roku appeared first.<p>

"I trust you were able to make a decision?" he asked.

"Yes I have, and we're going, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara, and I," Aang answered.

Roku smiled and nodded his head as another figured appeared. Kami appeared but instead of looking regal she had a sad, forlorn look about her.

"So young Avatar, what is your decision?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"I'm going and I'm bringing Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara. Appa and Momo will be coming as well since they are always with me," he answered her politely.

Kami face grew into a wide smile, "That's great news and thank you for accepting."

Aang smiled at her relief, "I think I'm going to need more information about your world like what and who I'm looking for. I don't want to befriend the wrong people if you know what I mean."

Kami nodded as she pulled out a scroll from inside her sleeve, "This contains all the information you need to know beforehand, you will learn more once you encounter the Leaf Ninja and are taken in their home."

"Leaf…Ninja?" he asked skeptically.

Kami smiled at him, "Leaf Ninja originate from the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire. They will be your contacts that you will befriend. Where you will be sent has changed. The man you were supposed to meet has been sent off on an emergency mission. How long until you and your friends are ready?"

"They should be here tomorrow so we can leave the day after," Aang answered her.

Kami nodded, "That may be cutting events close. I was originally going to place you a few miles away from the Leaf Village but one of my precious hosts has been captured and they may need your help. Stay away from anyone wearing black robes with red clouds printed on them…they are the enemy."

Aang nodded at the serious tone her voice took. "One last question…how will we tell the Leaf Ninja apart from other Ninjas?" he asked.

"They will be wearing a headband with a leaf pattern on it. Your contacts will be a three man group the leader will have silver hair, one will have pink and the other yellow hair."

"Pink…silver…and yellow…" Aang scratched his head, "Are they natural?"

Kami laughed then her voice echoing like wind chimes, "Yes. My world is not restricted to the normal hair colors just as your world is not restricted to its inventive creatures."

Aang smiled, "Well this seems like it's going to be an interesting trip, you wouldn't happen to know how long we will be gone…do you?"

Kami sighed, "No, but with the progression of events the way they are my guess is war will start in about a year maybe less."

Aang had to contain his gasp but his eyes betrayed him, _A year! We could be gone a full year!_

Roku noticed his change, "Aang do not worry, your son and our world will be at peace."

"What about the Republic City, I'm required to be there for its 'grand opening'…" he started.

"Well unfortunately some of the building plans are going to need to be revised due to instability in the foundations so that will set them back another 3 years," Roku explained calmly.

Aang sighed in semi-relief, "Ok…I'm going to miss Tenzin…"

"I'm sorry about your son, but if he is anything like his father I can tell he's a strong boy," Kami smiled.

Aang returned her smile, "Thank you, he is strong and smart but from a father's point of view, I'm surely gonna miss him."

Kami lifted her hand with the scroll and gently sent it towards Aang. He opened his hand and accepted it.

"It's about that time when you should be heading back, spend as much time with your son as you need but I'll be seeing you in my world in two days," Kami bowed her head slightly before disappearing.

Roku and Aang stood together, "Typically items received in the spirit world are only to be seen here but since this is a special circumstance…place it inside your clothing so it doesn't get lost in the mix."

Aang did as commanded, "How are we going to do this?"

Roku smiled at him, "That's already been arranged. You remember your old friend the Lion Turtle?"

Aang chuckled and nodded, "I take it I'm to take everyone to that spot again and then you're going to transport us?"

"Yes, he will meet you on the outskirts of the Southern Air Temple. There you will call me and using your power to enter into the spirit world and you will cross the dimensions and be placed in Kami's designated location. She will meet us there to make sure you are placed in the correct location," Roku explained.

"And to return home? Do they have a similar place there in the Fire Country?"

"They don't but her people are…let's just say some have extraordinary gifts and getting back home won't be a problem," Roku answered.

Aang nodded a little uneasily, "What if this person is killed? I'm sorry I should've asked her this but…"

"Fortunately the person you will need is one powerful man and Kami has reassured us that he will be there to send you home."

Aang nodded again not completely satisfied with his answer but trusted him none-the-less. With another wave of Roku's hand Aang found himself back in the Fire Nation Temple with Katara sitting directly in front of him watching with interest.

**Good or bad edits? Yeah since it's rated M i'm going to make it M if that bothers you sorry but that's me and the way i write :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! Here's the re-edited chapter 2 please review. This one didn't have to many changes mostly just little detailed things and such.**

They reached the Southern Air Temple late in the evening having traveled by boat in order to keep everyone together. Aang offered everyone a room up at the temple but they all opted to sleep on the little beach since they would be leaving early in the morning. Aang fell asleep with Tenzin in between Katara and him.

The next morning was rough. The goodbyes were strained since they didn't want to startle Tenzin too much. Pakku was the only one who didn't shed any tears.

"A year won't be too long…when you get back Tenzin will still be the same as he is now," Gran Gran was reassuring Katara while dabbing away her tears.

Katara's tears were silent as they steadily fell on her face, "Just be safe please…all of you."

Gran Gran pulled out a white handkerchief and dabbed at her granddaughter's eyes, "I should be saying that to you…after all you guys are the ones heading into trouble."

Katara smiled and chuckled with her. After the goodbyes were said Aang and Katara stood holding their precious son in between them.

"We will miss you Tenzin be a brave boy," Aang said kissing his forehead.

Tenzin wiped off the kiss before smiling, "Love you Dada."

"You listen to your grandpas and your grandma…don't you whine or get angry at them," Katara said touching his nose.

"Ok Mama," he smiled at her.

Gran Gran walked up then, "Come on my little child they have to go."

Tenzin took her hand, "Bye bye." He waved.

They all waved at the ship as it pulled out of the earthen dock created by Toph and sailed out of sight.

"That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do…" Aang whispered.

"Harder than taking away Loser Lord's fire bending," Sokka jested.

Aang smiled, "That was easy compared to this."

"Well do you see our ride or do we have to fly around to find him?" Toph asked cracking her knuckles.

"If you see a forest of trees moving in the ocean then we will know he's here," Aang answered. They all boarded Appa and secured all their belongings before taking off into the sky.

"Here," Aang handed Sokka the scroll he got in the Spirit World, "There should be information on the world were going to as well as a map inside."

"Right," he answered opening it. Suki and Katara were both looking it over while Aang stayed perched on Appa's head looking for the lion turtle.

"Interesting…" Suki muttered out loud.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Well it seems that the basic layout of their world is similar to ours. There are Five Great Nations: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightening. We have four: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. Even though some things are different like the ninjas we're supposed to meet are from Fire Country but their symbol is a Leaf."

"That's true," Katara said.

"Not only that but based on some limited information here it seems that their…chakra allows them to bend. It's all starting to make sense why they asked you Aang. With all these similarities you kind of are the perfect person for the job," Sokka concluded.

Aang sighed, "When you put it that way…I guess I am."

"But we're not in this alone; the Leaf Ninjas are going to be helping us. I mean who knows maybe we won't have to do much except be a presence there," Katara added.

Aang smiled and winked at his wife, "I love you."

She smiled back, "Love you too."

Toph groaned, "Ok I know you guys are all married but me, but please…virgin ears here I won't tolerate make out sessions and especially sex."

Everyone laughed but took her seriously. Thirty minutes later Aang's face grew more serious, just to the west of the Patola Mountain Range he saw a familiar sight.

"He's here," he called over his shoulder as they all looked.

Appa descended and hovered just in front of the giant shell of trees as a head slowly rose from beneath the ocean. Aang stood and addressed him.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this," he said bowing low.

"My pleasure Avatar, it was actually my idea to use my shell as you point of exit and return," the Lion Turtle told him.

"After all the help you gave me with ending the war and now this I can never thank you enough."

"Thank me by doing your duty and helping the people who need you," he replied sinking his head back into the water.

"You have my word," Aang promised. He directed Appa up and landed near the top of the shell and landed just a few feet from their location. After walking to the middle of the barren hexagon Aang waved the rest of them over.

"Hmmm, looks like we're going to need to be on Appa for all of us to fit properly," Aang commented, "Last time I was here, this thing seemed huge."

"The last time you were here you were 12," Katara commented.

"It's been so long…"

"Alright no time to reminisce I know were all nervous but let's get this over with," Sokka interjected.

"Right," Aang sat down on the side of the hexagon and called Roku as the rest boarded Appa who stood to the side of the hexagon.

An instant later Aang greeted Roku, "We're all here and ready to go."

"Very well, Kami will be performing the time-space technique while I mediate and ensure your powers are transferred as well," Roku answered.

"Will we all be able to bend in this other world?" Katara asked a little nervously.

Roku turned and looked at her, "Yes, that much has been assured."

Katara smiled and continued to stare at Roku, it dawned on her that this is her first time actually seeing a spirit. Roku smiled as he followed the emotions that played across her face.

"There is another one coming and we will be the only spirits you will ever see the rest of your lives," Roku answered the unasked question looking at Sokka and Suki as well.

"Too bad I'm missing out on it," Toph sighed dramatically earning a chuckle from the former Avatar.

Just then another presence showed up encased in the same blue light as Roku, "I see they are all here," Kami turned and smiled at everyone on Appa, "I'm Kami this will be the only time you see me. Avatar please join your friends now."

Aang complied and jumped up onto Appa's head directing him to the middle of the hexagon. "We're ready," he announced.

Kami nodded her head and began to form various signs with her hands. She closed her eyes in concentration as Roku floated over to the warriors, "Create an air shield encasing the entire body of your bison," he instructed.

Aang jumped up onto the saddle then did as he was told. Toph and the rest gripped the sides of the saddle as Momo sat on Katara's lap. An instant later Kami's eyes shot open and they were shot up into the air at an alarming speed. Aang concentrated hard on his shield and he could feel another power adding into his. He snuck a quick glance to see that Roku also held his hands out helping him stabilize the shield. They were sucked through a wormhole and Aang could tell they were traveling through their spirit world. An instant later, things changed and Aang could only see blue.

"Release," commanded Roku and Aang halted his bending as Roku disappeared.

It took Appa a few seconds to register the fall then he abruptly flexed his legs and tail to steady them in the air. Aang froze for a second taking everything in he assisted Appa with slowing their descent then he looked back at his friends.

"Are you all ok?" he asked a little breathless.

"I thought I got over the terrifying sensation of falling but I guess not," Toph replied arms glued to the saddle.

"I think we're all ok," Katara answered breathlessly.

"Yeah we're good," Suki replied running her hands through her hair.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

Katara snorted, "Are you really asking that question?"

"I know what happened but I want to know what REALLY happened?" he threw his hands in the air.

"We traveled through the spirit world and when we reached the end of our own we jumped into this world's heaven. Roku told me to release and when I did I realized we were falling so it meant that we were out of their heaven and into the world," Aang answered.

"Let's land somewhere and try to figure out where we are," Katara suggested looking over the edge of the saddle.

Aang directed Appa to land in an open area right by a river. They all dismounted as Sokka opened the map on the ground. He studied the surroundings then glanced back at the map trying to discern their location. Katara filled all of their water skins since she realized the river was fresh water.

"There aren't many landmarks here that give us a clear view as to where we could be," Sokka said.

"What's over there?" Suki pointed out a huge crevice in the ground. They all walked over as Sokka bent to examine it.

"There was a body here, whoever it was definitely died there's blood all over this area," Sokka touched his finger down and brought up a drop for emphasis.

Aang closed his eyes and looked away, "Are there any tracks or anything we can follow? Toph you feel anything?"

She took a couple steps back and drew two metals rod that were hooked to her back and slammed them into the ground. Aang could feel a pulsing sensation as Toph channeled her earth bending through the rods to see at a greater distance.

"I can't tell…there seems to be movement but it's all over the place…" she was interrupted by a huge tremor shaking the entire earth.

Everyone was frozen waiting for the earth to stop rumbling.

"What was that?" Suki asked looking directly at Toph.

Toph's eyes were wide, "Something hit the ground hard…like that time when that comet hit in the Fire Nation…same thing."

"We should follow it we might be able to find who were looking for," Aang said. They all ran back to Appa and began flying.

They headed off in the direction the tremor originated from and were soon met by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Shouting turned them from their more northern direction to an eastern heading.

"Get away from him!" they heard someone yell out. Appa flew overhead just as Aang saw a body gradually getting larger until it exploded. Aang immediately jumped from Appa's head. Once he hit the ground he shot a wall up behind him protecting the people who were fleeing. The flames were steadily growing larger and he had to be quick. In another second Aang quickly separated the fire in half slicing through the inferno then sent it back safely away from his wall. When he finished the wall fell as Toph walked up beside him.

"Need a hand twinkle toes," she smirked.

Aang chuckled, "Last I checked you weren't a water bender or a fire bender."

Katara walked up beside him, "Aang we're not going to let the forest burn down are we?"

"Right Katara you take right I got left."

They both stood posed while Katara handed him one of her bending bags. They moved in sync, spinning in a smooth circle across the grass as the water wall got larger and larger encompassing the dying flames. Within a few minutes the flames were put out. Sokka and Suki walked up then with Appa trailing behind them.

"Ya know…I really thought we were past the showing off stage. Jumping off of Appa's head and giving us all heart attacks was like what 5 years ago…" Sokka walked up teasing.

"Yeah about that…" Aang smiled laughing at him.

"Geez are you guys blind there are people watching us right now," Toph said turning her body around to face the crowd.

The rest of the gang turned to see shock on every face as well as suspicion. Aang's eyes widened in comprehension as he remembered a piece of information Kami had told him; silver, pink, and yellow hair. Three of the people in the group fit that description.

"Well are you going to break the ice before their heart beats drive me crazy," Toph nudged Aang forward arms folded on her chest.

"My name is Aang," he announced to the stunned group, "We're here to help you all."

Silence engulfed the both groups.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be Leaf Ninja would you?" Sokka asked, "Because we're supposed to meet up with Leaf Ninjas and by the looks of your headbands that kinda looks like a leaf in a roundabout symbolic kind of way."

One man wearing a green one piece suit with jet black hair spoke first, "My name is Rock Lee and yes we are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Another man, who was a spitting image of the first who spoke, raised his hand, "You are not wearing any symbol indicating where you come from. That in unless that blue arrow of yours indicates your village?"

Aang looked down at his hands remembering his blue arrows that line his entire body, "Oh no these just signify that I'm an air bending master and that I'm also the Avatar…"

"Avatar?" the silver headed man questioned haggardly.

"Aang they don't know who or what an Avatar is, and judging by the looks of everyone here they are in need of some serious healing before all the questions," Katara interrupted taking his hand.

Aang looked to his side then nodded, "If you would like Katara is the best healer in our world. As a sign of peace she can lend her services to you all. We promise we mean no harm."

All of the ninjas glanced at the pink haired woman, "I agree we all need medical help but…" she started.

"Sakura-chan…please," the yellow haired guy spoke up. Except there were three of them and two of them were holding a body in between them. the gang blinked twice as two of the identical yellow haired men disappeared in smoke.

The older woman who Sakura was holding onto nodded her head in his direction and she got up and placed the red haired young man on his back. She did a quick investigation of his body before slowly shaking her head. Aang and his friends took a few steps back knowing that the head shake meant the young man was dead. What shocked them more was the confession and conversation that happened afterward. They didn't understand anything; this situation was so foreign to them. Aang on the other hand had an idea of what was happening but he didn't want to intervene knowing his ignorance wouldn't help any.

Toph poked him in the side, "There's a large amount of people heading this way."

Aang nodded the whispered to Katara, "There's a large amount of people heading this way…we're going to go back to the forest and wait. Tell Sokka and Suki."

Katara nodded and after passing the information they began to slowly walk back into the surrounding forest. Appa was lying on the ground munching on some over grown shrubs with Momo eating some berries.

"Hey Momo," Aang called, "Can you find more berries for us?" Momo squeaked then took off flying.

They casually began to make themselves comfortable when the green guy, Rock Lee and another with long brown hair dressed in white approached them.

Aang stood to address them, "We thought it would be better if we weren't seen by the people heading in your direction."

"The enemy only travels in groups of two?" the man clad in white said eye brows furrowing.

"Well there are about 30 people headed your way and with the situation being as it is we figured we should disappear," Toph answered him.

"Will you remain here so that we may meet up with you in a couple days? You obvious know something and you know who we are," he continued.

"Can we get your name?" Sokka asked.

He looked over at the warrior, "I'm Neji Hyuuga. Will you wait?"

"We will, there's a river not far from here just to the west, we will make camp there," Aang answered him.

Neji nodded then indicated to Lee to follow him. Once the two ninja left the gang got back into the saddle and headed back to the river.

* * *

><p>Two days later the two groups of ninja appeared at their campsite.<p>

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, I am Might Guy," the green man announced with a slight gleam on his teeth.

Aang stood a little shocked with the rest of the group, "I'm Aang the Avatar. This is my wife Katara, Sokka and his wife Suki and my best friend Toph."

The ninjas took in the five visitors with critical eyes. Aang was obviously the leader, was dressed in an orange and yellow tunic that hung off one shoulder with brown pants and boots. He was bald with a blue arrow on his forehead and from what they could tell followed all the way down to his hands. Katara, his wife, had darker skin and vibrant blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress that accented all her features and flowed easily around her body. Sokka was more of the muscle and intelligence guy. His blue tunic was cut off at the shoulders exposing his defined arms with a long sword slung to his back, and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Suki, his wife, was fair and lean but she held herself as if she was always prepared to fight. Her short light bronze hair accented her hazel eyes as she wore a simple pale green shirt and loose brown pants. The last was Toph, with jet black hair that hung down to her thighs and clouded green eyes; her shorter but muscular body gave her a very elfin appearance. She never looked directly at who was talking but she was always aware of her surroundings. She wore green shorts and shirt with a beige tunic over the green and a belt strapped to her waist. On her back were two rods of metal strapped in an X formation.

"Well since we know your names our own introductions are in order," Guy continued, "My team consists of Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Kakashi here is the leader of the second team with Naruto and Sakura."

"Guy set me down please," Kakashi asked since he was still leaning heavily on Guy's back.

Guy dropped him to the floor where he leaned up against a rock.

"You look exhausted would you like treatment?" Katara asked gently.

"What kind of treatment exactly?" Sakura addressed.

"Sakura-chan don't sound so mean," Naruto commented walking over to Kakashi.

"It's alright, I would be suspicious as well," Katara smiled back, "I can either sooth strained muscles get rid of headaches or aid in the healing of wounds. But in this case it seems you just exhausted, is your body tight anywhere like it's hard for you to relax?"

Kakashi nodded, "Mostly around my head, my body is not responding well."

Katara walked over to him then looked at both him and Sakura, "May I?"

Kakashi nodded then Sakura nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man named Neji do something weird to his eyes. "This won't hurt I promise," she reassured.

"Yeah if anything it'll be the best cure you can find," Sokka muttered envious. Suki nudged him.

Katara bended water out of her bag and placed her hands on either side of his head. The water began to glow and there was an audible gasp from all the ninjas.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, "Does it hurt?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rock, "No, it's very soothing."

"You have a lot of strained muscles around your eyes. Your optic nerves are slightly damaged, how is your eyesight?" Katara asked eyes closed kneeling in front of Kakashi.

Sakura gasped. "One eye is a little strained, things get blurry from time to time," Kakashi answered honestly.

Katara nodded, "I won't or rather can't treat them now because of your fatigue. This last fight has put a great strain on your body."

"Huh…she's even better than you Sakura-chan," Naruto teased the pink haired girl before she knocked him flat on his back with a bloody nose.

"Baka!" she yelled at him. She looked up to see who was laughing only to find Toph and Suki both laughing.

"Oh man, I like her already!" Toph exclaimed. Sakura smiled.

"We need to head back to the village and give a report to the Hokage," Neji said to Guy but still concentrating on Katara. His preoccupation made Aang a little nervous.

"Yes we do once Kakashi is finished getting special treatment," Guy answered.

"Ok I can't stand it anymore and you won't take your eyes off my sister," Sokka walked up to Neji cutting off his view, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

Neji scoffed as his eyes narrowed at the warrior, "Nothing is wrong with them," he answered plainly.

"Well your blood vessels are popping out and you have no pupils…that, to me, is weird," Sokka continued.

Neji cut off his Byakugan before answering, "I'm a Hyuuga and people from my bloodline are given the power of the Byakugan. It allows me to see the chakra flow in another person's body and extends my range of vision beyond that of any normal person."

Sokka crossed his arms, "Hmmm, we don't have anything cool like that in our world…Aang is the only cool thing we got there." He shrugged walking away from him.

Toph snorted, "Sorry," she apologized at Aang who just smiled.

"There how's that?" Katara opened her eyes then stood up.

Kakashi opened his one eye, "Better, my head doesn't ache anymore."

Katara smiled, "Excellent."

"Her cures for headaches are amazing," Aang stood and kissed her hand making both Tenten and Lee tear up.

"You guys mentioned needing to report to your Hokage, we also need to speak with him," Suki said standing.

"Tsunade ba-chan is a woman…although sometimes she's scarier than most men," Naruto said.

"Baka…don't speak about Tsunade-sama that way," Sakura warned flexing her hand.

"Well there's space in the saddle if y'all want to join us on our flight there," Toph stood up cracking her knuckles, "I'm sick of sitting around I need some excitement."

"You mean traveling here wasn't exciting enough for you?" Sokka flicked a small pebble at her back.

Toph shot a wall up behind her before sending a rock jut to jump from the ground making Sokka jump to the side before he would get hit.

"Don't start Sokka you'll never win," she said collapsing her rock wall.

Naruto and Lee's eyes bugged out of their heads, "How did she do that?" they asked in unison.

Aang chuckled, "She's blind," he answered simply.

They all gave him confused look.

"She's blind and so she has to see with her earth bending. She can sense more than just movement she can also sense heart rate and breathing just by listening to your bodies reacting to the earth," Aang continued to explain.

"But how did she see that pebble in the air?" Naruto asked.

"I felt him pick it up, not to mention I know Sokka…he likes to tick me off," Toph grinned a relatively evil grin.

The gang chuckled. "The only one who could stand a chance against me is probably Aang. I trained him in my style of earth bending so he knows everything that I know," she finished.

Aang nodded to her, "She's the best."

"Alright, enough talking for now it's time we got moving," Kakashi had stood up and held one hand against the rock.

"You should definitely ride on Appa, you're still exhausted and you don't want to get worse," Katara advised.

"I agree Kakashi-sensei, it would be better and more comfortable that Guy-sensei's back," Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright my team will go."

"Yah-taaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled throwing a fist in the air, "We get to ride on the cool animal!"

The gang laughed at his attitude. The group turned towards the giant animal sitting near their camp. Appa stood up then yawned exposing his large teeth. His groan was deep and vibrated the earth slightly beneath their feet. The ninja's just watched as Aang approached the giant beast, Aang's height barely reached the top of Appa's massive nose

"This is Appa my flying bison," Aang introduced lovingly.

"Flying bison?" Naruto asked following Aang as he walked up to him.

"Yes he's my animal partner and guide, a dear and close friend of my heart," Aang patted his nose earning a satisfied grunt from Appa.

"Appa this is Naruto," the bison turned his eyes over to the yellow haired ninja who was smiling wide.

"Nice to meet you Appa," Naruto said sticking out his hand in greeting. Appa stared at him before abruptly liking him.

"Gah!" he shouted being covered in bison spit.

Everyone laughed as Naruto stood there glaring at the bison.

"That's his way of saying he likes you, isn't it buddy," Aang rubbed his nose lovingly, "Go jump in the river and I'll dry you off when you get out."

Naruto walked over to the river and threw himself in then walked back over to Aang. He summoned a small heated current of air then blew it directly at him. Naruto was completely dry and he smiled, "That was cool."

The gang had already mounted Appa while Sakura and Kakashi waited at Appa's feet.

"Do we have to go through the same meeting process as Naruto?" Sakura asked a little cautious.

"No, he's friendly with just about anyone…well except those who want to hurt me or my friends. You don't want to see Appa mad," Aang told them. Appa turned his head to glance at the newcomers with an uninterested eye.

Naruto walked over to his teammates, "So we just jump in?"

"I can bend you up if you like or just jump in," Aang told him.

Naruto jumped and landed lithely in the saddle.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked annoyingly loud.

"Ha ha, you guys aren't the only ones who're special," Naruto responded smugly before sitting down.

Aang looked at Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Appa has never lost or dropped anyone who was ever on his back. Toph even rode bare back and he didn't let her fall," he smiled at the pink haired girl.

She grinned, "Thanks for the reassurance. Kakashi-sensei would you like help up?"

He nodded and she jumped carrying them both.

Aang looked back at the others, "You all are welcome to join us. He won't be able to fly for long but it's a break from walking."

The four of them looked at each other before Tenten spoke up, "Guy-sensei?"

"Tenten you may do whatever you want to do," he told he smiling his signature smile.

She grinned then leapt up into the saddle, "Neji, Lee are you coming?" she asked excitedly.

"I think this would be a glorious new experience to fly without having to use chakra to bounce off trees and such! Guy-sensei with your permission!" Lee saluted.

Guy smiled at his favorite pupil, "I agree this would be a completely new experience, Neji let us join the others!"

Neji groaned not liking the idea but being out voted and slightly tired himself he complied. Tenten's eyes lit up as he took a seat next to her. Katara and Suki noticed and shared a small smile with each other. Toph felt their pulses change.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Whatever, everyone who hasn't done this before I recommend holding onto one of the arm holes in the saddle until your used to it," Toph told them linking her own arm through one of the holes.

The ninja's took her advice as Aang stood on the edge of the saddle, "Ok first time fliers, no jumping in the saddle and please refrain from screaming to loudly and if you have to use the bathroom let us know since we are cramped into a smaller place than normal."

Just then Momo flew down landing on Aang's shoulder, "Oh and this is Momo my flying lemur-bat." Aang took his staff from Momo's tail, "And don't bend over to far because then I will have to jump off his head to save you and Katara hates it when I do that."

Katara chuckled at his comment, "I only don't like it when you're jumping in to stop an explosion or ride giant water snakes without anyone's knowledge to your plans."

Aang smiled then turned and sat on Appa's head, "Grab hold everybody! Appa yip yip!"

Appa's tail fluttered up and down as he got a running start from the extra weight. Another second later he took off into the air climbing higher and higher before leveling out and starting a steady pace.

Sakura clung to the side of the saddle as if she was going fall even though she was sitting securely in the saddle.

"Terrifying the first time isn't it?" Toph asked. Katara looked at Toph realizing who she was speaking to.

"She talking to you Sakura," she said getting the girl's attention.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't realize," Sakura started.

"Don't apologize, I'm still getting used to your body. Give me a couple days and I'll be able to point you out in a room full of people," Toph said nonchalantly.

"When you say get used to their bodies what do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, take twinkles toes over there," Aang cut her off.

"I thought we were dropping the nick names?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm proving a point! Take Aang for example, I call him twinkles toes because every time he walks I can barely feel him but I know he's there. Being an air bender is probably the main reason. Katara likes to shuffle her feet, Suki mostly walks on her toes unless she's extremely tired, and Sokka always walks like he's the most important person on the planet."

Sokka scoffed, "You couldn't come up with a better explanation than that?"

"Nope snoozles, get over it," she waved a hand at him. This caused a small chuckle out of Neji.

"What's so funny?" she asked her head moving the opposite direction.

"You would be a very good sensor type chakra reader. Even though you're describing physical properties and with Aang's explanation of your ability earlier you should be able to sense more than that," Neji explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Have you ever been able to feel your opponent's power that's inside of them?"

Toph thought for a moment, "I don't think so. I've fought many opponents and each time I was only able to really judge their strength while we were fighting. I've always won."

"If I could be so bold as to request a challenge of the mighty Toph?" Lee asked his fist over his heart, "I believe it would be a great test of strength and youth!"

"Lee…" Tenten cautioned, "You don't even know what kind of power she has yet?"

"It's the same as every situation Tenten," Guy told her, "You go on a mission to battle foes you may or may not know."

"But since we would want to end up hurting anyone I think it would only be fair if I were to spar with her first ," Aang popped up from Appa's head.

"I agree, our styles are probably very different," Katara added.

"When I was watching you earlier you were using chakra weren't you?" Neji asked looking at her.

Katara was slightly confused, "I'm not sure…we don't have anything like chakra in our world."

She was abruptly cut off by Naruto, "You guys keep saying our world and your world? Aren't you from around here at all? Where did you come from?"

"About time your curiosity got the better of you," Sakura muttered.

"You guys don't know?" Suki asked.

"Know what?" Naruto asked slightly frustrated.

"We were asked to come here," Aang cut in, "By Kami one of your deities."

Shocked expressions were seen all around.

"You all can speak to spirits in the heavens?" Kakashi asked interested.

"Not us, only Aang can," Katara answered, "It's part of his Avatar powers."

"What's an Avatar?" Tenten asked curious.

"An Avatar is the most powerful being in our world. He can bend and control all four elements: air, water, earth, and fire. There's also a special state that he can enter that allows him to access generations of Avatars' knowledge and power, basically all his past lives can come together and grant him power beyond recognition," Katara explained.

"Not to mention I've also added metal bending and lightening to my many abilities as well," Aang added.

"And also energ-…" Toph's hand flew to Sokka's mouth cutting him off.

"We don't need to talk about that," she stated firmly.

The ninja's narrowed their eyes at that exchange.

"We don't need to talk about that right now," Aang clarified, "It will come up eventually…" he turned around and sat back down on Appa's head.

"This is obviously a sensitive subject but can I ask why?" Sakura was curious but willingly to let the subject drop.

When no one answered they all looked at Katara who was staring in Aang's direction, "He doesn't like talking about it that's all. It's hard for him sometimes and I know he doesn't want to scare you."

"But what is it?" Naruto asked receiving a slap upside the head from Sakura.

"Baka he doesn't want to talk about it," she chided.

"No…you should know," Aang said climbing into the saddle slowly.

"It can wait…" Katara held her hand out to him.

Aang took it, "If Naruto is anything like Sokka; I would think he would try to beat it out of me before we reached the village." Aang smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head but his eyes filled with compassion as he took in Aang's demeanor. Aang took a seat next to Katara.

"This is something I was hoping to keep a secret from most ears but since it's been brought up I need all of you to please promise me that you will never tell another soul about this power. That is if they don't already know about it. It's dangerous and complicated and is my last resort because of the risks that it involves," Aang stared at each person in the saddle.

"You have our word as ninjas from Hidden Leaf that this secret will be kept, Naruto this means you can't blabber this around to everyone you see," Kakashi casually looked at his student.

"I know Kakashi-sensei," he answered slightly annoyed.

Aang took a deep breath before speaking, "This power is one that only I can use. I've been the only one given this power since before the age of the Avatar. And it's been thousands of years since the Avatar has ruled in our world. This power is called energy bending. Energy bending is the ability to change a person's physical energy inside their body. What this means in our world is that the person loses their bending ability and it leaves him or her physically exhausted for the next few weeks until their body can adjust to the change."

Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura all had wide eyes while Neji, Guy, and Kakashi kept a composed demeanor.

"He's not going to use it on any of you guy sheesh relax," Toph commented to the shock people in the saddle.

"There are obviously side effects," Kakashi commented.

"Yes you mention something about risks," Guy complied.

Aang sighed, "The user of this power must know beyond any shadow of a doubt that this person deserves their bending to be taken away. If he or she doesn't stand firm then the user is the one to become corrupted and losses himself."

Katara gripped his hand tighter and this didn't go unnoticed by anybody.

"Aang…it's ok," Katara rubbing his neck with her free hand.

"Another effect of succeeding is the fact that the user looks into the person's very soul. They see the world through his eyes and feel what he feels. Even after going through all of that you have to remain firm in your belief that this person is corrupted," his voice got hard, "The dreams and memories also stay with you the rest of your life…" he finished in a whisper.

"Yo Aang," Sokka said tenderly, "It was a long time ago alright…you did the right thing."

"Cheer up, your record is still spotless," Suki added smiling at him.

The ninja's pondered what Aang had just told them. "How many times have you used this power?" Guy asked.

"Twice," Aang answered, "Once because it was the only way for me to defeat a tyrant. And the second time by choice because I was asked to in order to spare someone's life."

"It shouldn't have been spared anyway…she didn't deserve it," Toph commented softly, but Aang heard it.

"It's not my decision who lives and dies. I'm not the judge," he responded instantly voice a little hard and strained.

"Whoa I was just expressing my own personal feelings," Toph defended herself.

"She didn't mean it like that Aang, it was Zuko's decision anyway and it's what he wanted. As a friend you gave him a gift," Katara mended the rapidly growing rift.

Aang held his head in his hands when Tenten asked, "You've…you have never killed anyone?"

Aang shook his head no.

"Ever…like, not one person by accident," she kept asking.

"Accidents happen, but I've never once killed out of malicious hatred or even in defense. And especially not in the Avatar State," Aang glanced lovingly at Katara.

"Yeah Katara's the lucky charm for Aang in that area," Sokka smiled at his sister, "If not for her…well let's just not go there."

"This power, the Avatar state, has anyone tried taking it away from you?" Neji asked carefully.

"That's not possible, if I die the Avatar will be reborn into the next nation in the cycle in this case it's Water. And if I die while in the Avatar State then the cycle is broken and the Avatar would cease to exist," Aang answered.

All of the Ninja's stole a glance at Naruto and this didn't go unnoticed by the gang.

"I think that you and Naruto will find you have many things in common with each other," Kakashi said on a whim.

The sun was rapidly setting in the west and Aang noticed Appa's height had decreased substantially.

"Appa's getting tired, we should make camp," Aang stated climbing back onto Appa's head.

"Right, Neji find us a good location," Guy commanded looking over the saddle's edge.

"Byakugan," Neji stated before peering around the landscape, "There about 2 miles east a nice meadow by a river."

Aang directed Appa to where Neji indicated as the company dismounted.

"Well we made good time my guess is we will be back at Konoha by tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi observed, "We're already within Fire Nation borders so trap setting won't be necessary."

"I agree rival, time to get some sleep before we set out in the morning," Guy smiled giving a thumbs up.

**So how'd i do...good or bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! i added more to the memories and a few more details in general. re-enjoy and please review!**

The next morning Aang woke before the rest of the group. He had been a little restless the entire night, the talk about energy bending had brought up memories he had tried for years to suppress. He walked over to the nearby river and discarded his shirt and shoes. Normally he'd go so far as removing his pants to only stay in his underwear but he thought better of it since there were more people than just their close knit group. The sun was just rising over the horizon painting the sky a beautiful shade of purple tinted with wisps of orange while he soaked in the chilled water.

"That scar on your back…looks painful," Aang turned to see Kakashi addressing him.

"Oh yeah I got shot by lightening during our war…that shot killed me," Aang walked out of the river drying himself quickly with air bending.

"You died? Then shouldn't you still be dead?" he asked curiously.

Aang smiled, "I have Katara and the Avatar spirits to thank for that. Through both of them I was able to save my own life as well as the life of the Avatar. I ended up in a coma for about a month though."

"Hmmm, this war you just mentioned, when did it end?" he asked taking a seat on a rock nearby.

"6 years ago," Aang answered redressing.

Kakashi's eye widened, "How old are you now?"

"I'm 18," Aang smiled seeing where these questions were leading.

"Then you were 12 when you fought this war?" Kakashi asked unbelieving.

Aang nodded, "The youngest Avatar to master all four elements."

"How long did this war last for?"

"100 years, it's known in our land as the 100 Year War," he answered chuckling to himself.

Kakashi was confused again but didn't say anything more.

"Don't worry, when we meet with your Hokage my entire past will be explained. I would like it if you were present since you were one of the people Kami told me to find."

Kakashi laughed now, "You commune with spirits, control a series of elements like it's natural for you, you were 12 when you fought in a war that you ended after it lasted for 100 years…what are you doing here? Why would some of our divine beings want you here unless they know something that we don't…" he finished off in a whisper.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Aang asked.

"I think I've done that to you so ask away?" he shrugged.

"Do you have any special abilities like time-space traveling?" Aang asked not looking at him.

Kakashi looked over at him, "I've just awaken my Magenkyo Sharingan and yes, had you not stepped in and taken care of the explosion I would've blown it into another dimension."

Aang smiled, "You were the one Kami was talking about. She told me the one who would assist us in sending us back to our own world was a powerful man not easily killed. It would make sense that she would tell me to look for a man with silver hair and to count him as my ally."

Kakashi thought about what he said, "That's a lot of pressure you just put on my shoulders. But I will try my best not to die."

Aang chuckled, "Trust me, I want to return to my son I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it."

Kakashi smiled, "I don't think I've ever had a body guard before…"

"Feels like more people are awake," Aang said casually not turning around to look.

Kakashi turned, "Everyone except Naruto and Sokka are currently awake."

"Sokka would be the last one to wake up." Aang stood up and stretched.

"Same with Naruto…oh and one more thing," Kakashi turned to look at him, "You can trust Naruto and Sakura. I would try to find some time to speak with him if you can, I think you'll find more in common with him than you realize," Kakashi turned and headed back to the camp.

Aang joined the rest just as Suki was waking up Sokka, "No…not yet…the sun isn't up yet…"

"Give me a break Sokka," she said then promptly lifted him up in his sleeping bag and began carrying him to the river. Sokka noticed where she was going and promptly jumped out of his bag.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he screamed at her.

"After all these years you still whine about getting up in the morning," Katara muttered rolling up hers and Aang's bag.

"Some things will never change," Aang kissed her head.

They ate a meager breakfast of rice cakes and other non-perishables. Sokka stocked up on jerky and handed a few pieces to the gang. Momo went scavenging and found him and Aang some wild berries.

"Oi Aang," Naruto called getting his attention, "Want a rice ball?"

"Is there any meat in it?" he asked walking over to him.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "No…but it's delicious."

"Thank you," Aang took the rice ball and ate it smiling, "You were right, it is delicious."

"Do you not eat meat Avatar?" Lee asked.

"Call me Aang, and I don't eat meat," he answered smiling.

"What about ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen?" he looked confused.

Naruto's grin grew wide, "I'm taking you to eat the best ramen in all of the Hidden Leaf…Ichiraku's Ramen."

The ninjas all snickered at him.

"Naruto is a ramen addict," Sakura clarified, "It's a noodle and soup dish and I have to admit…we do have the best ramen chef in Konoha."

"Time to move out," Kakashi announced.

Everyone mounted Appa while Aang gave him a short pat on his nose.

"Just a little farther alright buddy."

Appa groaned then shook his head in anticipation.

Aang laughed, "Sorry, I guess old habits die hard don't they?"

Appa grunted again as Momo suddenly appeared squawking and flying directly towards Aang. The gang all stood up as they watch an exchange between the two.

"It seems there's a bit of a problem in one of the towns not too far from here," Aang told the group as he jumped into the saddle, "In my world it's my responsibility to look into disruptions but since we're not in my world I'll leave the decision up to you."

Guy and Kakashi shared a glance, "Does he know exactly where?" Guy asked.

"Where at Momo?" Aang asked the lemur who squawked and began flying northeast.

"That direction," Aang told them.

"Well we are in our home land, can't hurt right?" Tenten offered but left the decision up to others.

"I agree, and it may be nothing and we would be heading in the general direction for home anyway," Lee's face grew excited.

"We do have important information to relay," Neji objected.

"But we also have a quicker mode of transportation and we're already ahead of schedule," Sakura said.

"Then it's settled, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed looking expectantly at Aang.

Aang smiled just smiled and waited for the older men to make the final decision.

"Besides if there is trouble, I want to see what our new friends can do," Naruto's smile turned mischievous.

"Baka," Sakura muttered but she agreed with her teammate nudging him softly in the shoulder smiling at him.

"Well Guy, seems we're outvoted, sorry Neji but we will see what's happening," Kakashi concluded.

Aang nodded then Appa took off after Momo. There was smoke rising above the trees and Aang landed Appa down about a mile out of town. The entire group dismounted.

"This will be first a foremost a Leaf matter, I would like to advise you to stay in the background until we know exactly what's happening," Guy informed the gang.

"We understand," Aang agreed as they began walking up the main road.

"Neji, what's happening inside?" Guy asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared earnestly at the village, "It seems to be the work of low level ninjas, and they are pillaging the town. So far no casualties. I count 10 thieves total."

"Nah easy enough, let's get right to it," Naruto began to walk forward only to be stop by Sakura.

"You're not team Capitan," she chided.

"Kakashi?" Guy questioned looking at the town.

"Normally this would be considered a B ranked mission since they are ninjas. In terms of payment they can probably only afford C rank," Kakashi concluded with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys get paid for helping people?" Sokka asked eyes narrowing.

"Yes, it's how we earn our living, being a ninja in our world is our job. We take missions and if we return alive we get paid. Differently ranked mission's means a difference in payments. B ranked is higher than C meaning there's more money involved and also greater risk for B ranks," Kakashi explained.

"And usually we only go out on mission that has been commissioned, except for emergency situations like the ones you guys stumbled upon with us," Sakura smiled furthering the explanation.

Aang began to feel uneasy.

"It almost seems wrong to charge people for helping them…" Katara stated echoing his feelings.

"How else would you have us live? It's our way of life," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's an issue of money then my group and I can take care of it…we're not ninjas so we won't have to charge them," Aang offered.

"But then you would be cheating us out of a day's work," Guy said.

"Anyway you wouldn't be fighting anyway," Katara told Aang.

Aang looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, don't think for a minute I'm gonna have you putting your life on the line over petty thieves in a strange world. You are too important, we can handle it," Katara told him firmly.

Aang smirked at her, "I'm not weak Katara."

"Katara you're taking out a major player, what if these guys can bend things we can't," Sokka pointed out.

"Sokka I'm not losing him," she turned her firm eyes on him.

"I'm going to have to fight sometime Katara; you never stopped me before, why now?" Aang asked.

Katara turned back to him and he could see her trying to hold back tears, "We're not discussing this now."

Aang's face softened as he pulled her into a hug, "You heard me talking this morning…didn't you?"

She tensed giving her away. "It's not going to happened again Katara, I promise you that," He whispered his fervent promise.

Everyone around them stood by watching awkwardly. Everyone except Naruto.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked quietly.

"These things will be explained once we meet with your Hokage," Sokka answered him.

"Katara," Toph turned toward her and grabbed her arm yanking her out of Aang's grasp, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to…" Katara didn't even try to fight knowing that she would lose.

Kakashi looked at Aang, "That scar…same thing you told me before?"

Aang nodded, "Ever since, but more so now that we're married and have a child."

Kakashi nodded while Naruto shot him an accusatory look, "When did he tell you and not us?"

"I asked him this morning, but his answers were very confusing so it's best to just wait," Kakashi answered as Katara and Toph walked back.

"One of us is with you at all times, you hear me Aang," Katara said folding her arms.

He drew her hands away from her, "Yes my dear," he promised kissing her hands.

"Katara, just so this is out in the open, you are one lucky gal. I think most girls would kill to get a guy such as yours," Tenten commented smiling.

"Uh huh, smile girlfriend, because both of us are jealous," Sakura smiled as well while Naruto scowled at Sakura.

Katara lifted her head up smiling gratefully at both of the women, "Thank you."

"Alright are we saving people or not?" Sokka interrupted.

"I agree with Sokka, we should rid the village of the enemy," Lee agreed with fierce looking eyes.

Guy laughed at his apprentice's antics, "Kakashi they may have already sent a civilian to the Leaf about this, we can send a notice to Tsunade saying what we're doing so they don't send others."

"I think you're right," Kakashi bit his thumb then placed his hand on the ground summoning a small dog.

"Yo," the dog said causing the gang to all freeze with side eyes.

"Hey Pakkun, I need to you deliver a message to Tsunade as fast as you can," Kakashi tied a small scroll to his neck.

"Right," he said then took off at blinding speed.

"That dog…it spoke right…I'm not the only one that saw that right?" Sokka asked looking at everyone.

Naruto laughed, "If only you could see your faces!"

Toph laughed with him, "Yeah if only I could."

That comment made even more people laugh. A few moments later two children came running up the path the ninjas were stopped on. The girls screamed not noticing them until at the last moment. She gripped the young boys hand and pulled him behind her.

Her eyes widened then seeing their headbands, "You're ninjas from Konoha right?" she asked a little wary.

"We are young lady and who might you be?" Guy asked.

"My name is Tsumi and this is my little brother Taki," she pulled the scared boy forward, "We just escaped from the town to head towards our village…will you please help us…my mom and dad they…"

Aang stepped forward and knelt down in front of the girl, "Don't cry," he told her gently wiping away her tears, "You saved your little brother and now you must be strong for him. I will help you that's my promise as the Avatar."

Katara smiled at the tender exchange and shared a significant glanced with Sokka and Suki.

Naruto smiled and stepped up joining Aang, "You have my word brave girl that your village will be free from these men who have harmed your family."

Sakura and Kakashi sighed. "Well seems Naruto sealed our fate," Kakashi mused.

Aang stood looking towards the smoke rising, "I know the men who did this won't answer to us. It's obvious since we're not wearing your headbands."

"We should try still Aang, you won't be happy if we don't," Sokka advised.

Aang nodded, "Let's go, the more time we waste the more people will die. We're here to stop that and aid those who also wish to stop it." He turned looking at his friends.

Sokka dropped him arm from around Suki then drew his sword swinging it above his head. Suki pulled out her fans flipping them in her hands. Toph drew both of her metal rods then smacked them into the ground and they took the shape of two swords.

She grinned, "It's been a while since I've been in a good scuffle. The Earth Rumbles back at home are getting dreadfully easy."

Aang chuckled before looking at the ninjas, "You were not commissioned to assist this city. In order to preserve your…ideals…we will assist."

"Well," Kakashi sighed looking at Guy, "they are in a foreign land and we do not know the opponents abilities; seems we would receive more of a beating from the Hokage if we didn't assist than if we were late."

"I agree Kakashi-sensei, we don't want Tsunade-sama mad," Sakura shivered involuntarily.

"Then it's decided, we will created a perimeter in order to catch any bandits that would be trying to escape the city. The Avatar and his friends will deal with things happening inside. If everything goes smoothly then this should all be over within an hour," Guy surmised.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto I want shadow clones on the wall of the city, do not attack unless you…"

"Aang's protection it top priority," Katara cut him off.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto your clones will guard Aang's blind spot where ever he is in the city. The rest of us will provide back up if they try to escape just like Guy suggested. Let's get this done quickly; we have important information to get to the Hokage. Sakura find the children a safe place to hide then watch the front gate. Everyone else let's move out."

Aang looked at Toph, "Where are the main forces?"

Toph sighed, "You know you can do this too…"

"There are three by the main gate waiting for us…where are the others?" he asked her with a smile.

Neji activated his Byakugan and was about to report when Tenten halted him telling him to watch.

Aang felt it, "You said you guys wanted to gauge our abilities. Toph is correct that I share the same abilities as her, but her metal rods allow her greater sight at longer distances."

Toph strode forward, "Nobody move or you'll throw me off." She stabbed the two rods into the ground causing the area around them to shake. After a few seconds she sent another pulse into the ground then stood up.

"Like you said: three at the gate, two on the right and one on the left. The rest are in the main plaza and they have the men line up against the wall…" she paused listening to the children's heart beats increase, "I shouldn't say anymore."

Aang nodded, "Sokka you and Suki take care of the main gate. The rest of us will drop in on Appa. Let's hurry before anyone loses their lives."

They all nodded then the ninjas took off except for Sakura, "Be careful, all jutsu is preceded by hand signs so you will have a few moments to prepare even if you don't know what's going to happen."

"Thanks for the tip," Sokka said, "We'll just have to be faster."

"Remember we're taking them prisoner, no casualties if we can help it," Aang reminded.

Sokka sighed, "We know Aang now let's go."

The benders boarded Appa and Sokka and Suki took off at a run. Appa hovered above them high in the air until he knew they were in sight of the front gate.

Sokka and Suki slowed when they saw the front gate. They easily spotted the three guards on the wall, two on the right and one of the left just like Toph had told them.

"The village is closed," one of the men shouted.

"We see smoke, are you guys in need of assistance?" Suki called out still walking forward.

"No, leave at once!" Another guard called out.

"Are you sure, because you guys look a little worn out to me," Sokka called stretching his hands above his head.

"Beat it or we'll use force," One of the men jumped down, he had a three pronged symbol reminding him of bad sketches of mountains on his forehead. But what really caught Sokka's interest was the long straight line that was struck right down the middle.

"Well we hurried for no reason then could you guys at least give us something to drink?" he asked hands resting behind his head.

The guard grunted at him, "Final warning, leave or you and your pretty little girl will be dead."

Suki smirked, "I'm sure." She suddenly struck out at blinding speed knocking the man to the ground. His two companions quickly reacted. Another jumped down forming a series of hand signs before rock spears jumped out from the ground. Sokka and Suki leapt over them effortlessly, thanks to training from Toph.

"I'm got him you go after the third!" Sokka yelled over at Suki.

"Got it!" she yelled scaling the wall. Once she reached the top she deflected two knives thrown at her head. She commenced her attack only to find she was facing another earth bender. She smiled at her luck thinking it would be easy to dodge since she could feel the assault coming. One thing she didn't count on was getting a lucky hit on the guy and it turned into a rock. She stood there stumped before more knives were heading straight for her head. Next thing she knew a blonde haired kid jumped in front of her taking the hit before disappearing in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared she saw two more blondes apprehending her opponent. Another glance over the wall and she saw three more of the same kid tying up the wall guards.

"You gonna stand there all day or are we joining the others?" Sokka called from inside the gates.

Suki rolled her eyes, "I'm coming."

She jumped down only to receive a quick passionate kiss before they took off running through the town.

Naruto's clones were watching the action and he had to admit they were good. He never knew that fans could be so formidable and durable in a fight. Even against two decent earth users they easily anticipated the attacks every time they came. When he saw Suki freeze out of shock he knew he might have to step in. Two kunai knives were being thrown at her and she didn't notice until his clone jumped in front of her taking the hit. Another clone disappeared as he knew the other would need their assistance so he stepped in and helped them both end their fights.

"Go," he told Sokka, "They will need you over in the main area."

Sokka nodded called to his partner then they both took off running.

* * *

><p>Aang lead Appa forward after they left Sokka and Suki to their battle. He circled the main area where Toph directed them to go. There were indeed 5 men lined up against the wall guards and the main villagers cowering behind in fear. He was instantly reminded of some of the broken Earth Kingdom towns during the war, his face grew serious.<p>

"I want to make an entrance," he called back to Toph and Katara.

"Good I think an entrance is necessary and also wicked fun," Toph commented gripping the sides of the saddle.

Katara nodded, "Let's do it."

"Alright I'm going to have Appa fly a little low drawing their attention then we're going to jump off and knock out the two guards by the prisoners on the wall. Then we're going to talk to the leader," Aang told them the plan.

"And what if the leader doesn't like what we have to say?" Katara asked.

"Then we defend the villagers and take the men hostage."

"Let's do this," Toph said anxious.

Aang nodded, "Alright buddy take us down low over their heads then fly out of range," Appa grunted in response.

Another second later Aang yelled out after them, "Now!"

They all jumped as the crowd below them gasped at the sight of Appa. Some of the men threw kunai knives at his direction but Aang swiftly blew them away with a wave of his staff. Once they landed Katara quickly wrapped water around each of the guards and threw them on the ground by Toph. She responded by binding them in earth covering their entire bodies except for their heads.

The rest of the gang was poised and ready to attack but then Aang spoke up, "I need to speak with the leader of your group."

The men chuckled, "Why, we have no business with you."

"I have business with you; this town is not yours for the taking. I wish to speak to the man in charge," Aang repeated standing tall staff out in front of him. He banged it on the ground for emphasis.

"I'm the leader," a man stepped from off the steps of the main building with a cigarette in his mouth.

Aang stepped forward a couple of steps, "Why this town? What purpose does this serve invading and stealing these people's livelihoods and homes?"

The man laughed, "Power…do I need another reason. Besides you look too young to even understand."

"I may look young but I've seen my fair share of hatred and violence. I'm going to ask you to leave peacefully before my friends and I take drastic actions," he warned eyes narrowing.

"Drastic actions you say, well I'd love to see that," the leader mocked.

"I don't want to take that route, please leave quietly," Aang asked pounding his staff against the ground again.

The man now peered at him suspicious, "No, and that's my final answer. This village belongs to me and my men. These people weren't powerful enough to protect it themselves. Anyone weak enough like that need someone like me to rule over them. Now I'm going to kill you then take both of your women for myself. I think they will please me greatly," he winked at Katara.

Aang's face became enraged, "You will not speak about my wife in that fashion!"

The leader laughed again as well as his men, "Then would you like a play by play of what I'm going to do with your wife?"

He didn't see the stream of water heading straight towards his head. Once of his men blocked it with an earth wall.

"I think not," Katara sneered at him.

"Well if it's a fight you want then I challenge anyone who can use earth to a battle. If you can beat me then you can have me," Toph taunted flipping her hair.

"Deal," the leader agreed without thinking.

"I'm not finished, if you lose we get to take you all prisoner," she concluded.

"Let's begin then, move those people out of the way!" the leader barked at his men.

Katara walked over to the men on the wall ushering them to safety. Aang kept a careful eye on her.

Toph strode forward swinging her two metal rods around her, "So who's first?"

"I am," a large man called out smirking. The rouge ninjas made a circle.

"The first one to give loses," her opponent called out.

"I'll have you begging for mercy before I even break a sweat," she taunted shoving one rod into the ground sealing it into the ground.

He started circling her and she stayed completely still listening to his movements over the taunting crowd. The giant threw three shrunken at her and she lifted her other rod up and blocked them.

"Really, that's all you got?" she questioned.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up," he replied easily smiling at her.

Toph felt his upper body move then the ground began to shake. _Rock spears huh,_she thought to herself. They shot up in her direction, he intended to impale her quickly but she created a rock pyramid protecting herself. Once she felt him stop she instantly shot one of the walls breaking through the spears and in the dust cloud of the first attack she shot the second half of the wall right behind the first. The giant blocked the first attack but didn't anticipate the second. As soon as it hit him, Toph sprang up running through the path she created. The giant jumped up then throwing two kunai in her direction which she deflected again but not before once left a scratch on her shoulder.

"Oh did I hurt you?" he taunted.

Toph growled, "No…you just pissed me off!"

The entire ground began to shake and the giant was thrown off his balance. Four spears shot up from the ground piercing the man in both arms and legs. He let out a loud wail before she shot the spears up higher causing the man's body to fall slightly more due to gravity.

"Doesn't feel nice does it!" she shouted at him, "Who's next or are the rest of you too chicken?"

"I think we're done playing games, everyone, take them out," the leader ordered.

The last three thugs sprang forward leaving their leader undefended. Aang and Katara sprang forward since none of the men were walking on earth it was harder for Toph to sense them. Aang shot two fireballs out of his hands causing the men to land back on the ground. Toph smiled and started attacking one of them. The other two ran towards Aang and Katara. Once of them also used fire style so Aang opted to fight him while Katara took on a smaller quicker opponent. One things she didn't expect was the blinding speed at which this guy could move. Whenever she thought she got him he disappeared.

She was beginning to get frustrated until she remembered some of the training with Aang after the war: _**Air benders were never much for fighting, but when we did spar against people we would often get compliments on our speed. So the trick would be to not follow us with your eyes.**_

She refocused standing in one direction her arms covered in water. Her opponent was smiling and standing right in front of her. She smiled back then crouched ready for his attack. He sprang forward charging directly at her while forming hand signs. She immediately shot her hands out in an effort to catch him but he disappeared and she sensed him behind her. She waited for him to attack again and when he did she turned at the last second and froze him.

The fire user was shocked seeing Aang easily deflecting his attacks. Aang smiled remembering his own frustration when training with Zuko after the war. Even without the comet's help Zuko managed to create massive waves of fire expecting Aang to deflect them. He imagined this opponent was feeling the same. In another instant the man made his biggest mistake he jumped up into the air expecting to catch him off guard, all Aang had to do was create a small air current spin him around a couple times and send him flying into the ground.

Aang looked around after he finished to see both Katara and Toph finished. Another glance had him wide eyed with Sokka and Suki standing near the leader who was unconscious on the ground.

Aang sighed, "I really wanted to beat him."

Katara laughed, "To think he'd be taken down as easily as a blow to the head."

They were joined by the ninjas a few seconds later.

"That was awesome!" Naruto shouted fist pumping the air.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Toph smirked folding her arms.

"Can I see your fans?" Tenten asked Suki who showed her.

"An interesting performance to say the least," Kakashi walked up reading a book, "It's amazing what you guys can do without having to form chakra."

Aang shrugged, "Well it's just a part of who we are."

Appa landed then.

"Time to go," Guy announced as he and his group rounded up all the rouges, "Grass Country, Genin's by the looks of it, could possibly be Chunin but never took the exam."

"Oh definitely Chunin, probably went rouge before actually going through the exam," Kakashi observed.

"How far are we from the Village Hidden in Leaves?" Aang asked.

"Oh about 4 hours," Kakashi answered.

"Appa should be able to fly us all there then," Aang told him.

"Very well let's tie them up, Naruto go get Sakura so she can sedate these men," Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi approached Neji, "So what kind of chakra do they have?"

"It's hard to explain," he replied, "It's there but different. We actually have to mix out internal energies together in order to perform a jutsu but them…they just do it. Like it's a part of their body."

"Hmmm."

"That woman, Katara, did you see what she did to that man?" Neji pointed to the one frozen, "I've never see ice style before."

"I have. Naruto fought a boy named Haku who possessed the Kekkei Genkai for Ice."

"I don't get it," Neji's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I think when we reach Konoha many things will make sense," Kakashi replied walking over to the bison.

Naruto secured all the prisoners together while Guy and Lee talked to the grateful villagers. They all waved goodbye as Appa took to the air carrying the prisoners under him.

* * *

><p>The gates of Konoha were in view and Kakashi instructed Aang to land outside of the village.<p>

"I think their appearance should be shrouded until the Hokage can make a decision about them," Guy advised.

Kakashi nodded, "True, but we have unexpected prisoners that need to be taken care of."

Guy nodded then, "We will take them to the Intelligence Division while you take our guests to the Hokage."

They divided into groups and Neji approached Kakashi, "I want to be there for their explanation please."

"I'll tell Tsunade, I think the rest of your team is equally curious," Kakashi smiled.

Appa flew over the town higher than necessary so they didn't attract any unwanted attention. Naruto pointed out the Hokage's tower and instructed him to land just inside the gate. Several ninjas in the village who spotted them hurried to the location outlining the top of the wall. They recognized Kakashi's team immediately and only observed as Kakashi waved them off. Their group easily slide off the giant bison entered the Hokage's tower in single file. Appa promptly settled onto the ground with Momo chattering away on his head.

* * *

><p>Tsunade felt an uncomfortable presence of shinobi around her tower. She stood up from her chair and looked out one of her large windows overlooking the village. She noticed a large summons animal with an arrow and wooden contraption lying down in front of her tower. She could make out Sakura's pink hair before it disappeared and she wondered what was going on.<p>

"Shizune!" she yelled.

She came walking in a few seconds later, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Team Kakashi is back and I want a full report from them immediately," she ordered as a small knock cut her off, "Come in!" she ordered louder than needed.

Kakashi walked in followed by Naruto and five people she had never seen before with Sakura entering last.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura bowed.

"Oi! Tsunade ba-chan we brought you a surprise!" Naruto announced.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "I can see that Naruto. First things first report on the Kazekage."

Kakashi gave his report of the incident leaving out a few areas he knew she would drill him on later in private. He spoke briefly on the meeting with the Aang and his friends and the rescue of the small town. Tsunade's eyes narrowed and Sakura shifted her feet.

"You should have come home directly especially since you brought some visitors with you," she scolded.

"It's my fault," Aang spoke up, not wanting them to take the heat for his decision.

Tsunade gave him a once over. Bald, blue arrow tattoo that lined his head and his hands dressed in orange and yellow, older boy about 18-20, 6 foot tall with a decent build, carrying a large staff or walking stick and was obviously the leader of the group since he entered first and the others seemed to naturally defer to him.

"Your name?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"My name is Aang. We were sent here by Kami to assist you and your world in the upcoming war," he answered honestly.

Tsunade was taken aback by his proclamation, "Who sent you here?"

"Kami, I believe she is one of your deities in this world," he answered again.

Shizune looked at her master as Tsunade spoke to her in a soft tone, "Grab me that scroll."

Shizune walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later. Tsunade took the scroll from her and opened it.

"Ba-chan," Naruto whined, "Aren't you going to ask…"

"Silence Naruto," she scolded eyes closing and she set the scroll down, "Who else know of them?" she asked Kakashi.

"My team and Guy's. They wish to be present for their explanation that Aang has agreed to give."

Tsunade sighed, "Shizune tell Team Guy to come here at once and also Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," she left the room.

"Who are the rest of your friends?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my wife Katara, her brother Sokka and wife Suki, and this is Toph," Aang answered.

Tsunade looked them all over; Sokka and Suki looked like seasoned warriors, the man stood about 6'2" with his wife about 5'9". Toph was giving off an air of dominance that rivaled Kiba even though she was barely taller that 5'3" be her reckoning. And Katara had a very mellow and motherly appearance about her as she stood comfortably by her husband's side coming up to his shoulder.

Another knock on the door and team Guy entered the room.

"Report," Tsunade looked directly at Guy. He gave a brief and similar report as Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded, "So you were with Kakashi's team when they decided to show up?" she indicated to Aang's group.

"Yes Hokage-sama, they have been nothing but helpful since we met. Katara is also a very capable healer," Guy answered.

Tsunade glanced at her then at Sakura who nodded, "She helped speed along Kakashi's healing after using his Magenkyo Sharingan."

Katara bowed her head as Tsunade addressed her, "It will be interesting to evaluate your skills."

"We have expected as much," Aang replied as the others nodded.

"We had a nice warm up at the village earlier," Toph cracked her knuckles.

Another knock announced the arrival of the Nara father and son, "You wished to see us Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked glancing at the unknown visitors.

"Yes we are waiting for Inoichi before we commence," Tsunade answered.

"And who are they?" Shikamaru asked in his typical lazy tone of voice.

"They are the reason we are waiting for Yamananka."

The younger Nara sighed.

"I believe we're going to need to move locations, it's getting crowded in here," Kakashi commented.

"Shizune, prepare the conference room and make sure the advisors don't find out about this," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," she bowed and left.

Inoichi and Shizune returned at the same time.

"Let's relocate to the conference room," Tsunade led the way with the rest of the room following.

They entered the room waiting for orders. Shizune had set it up so the table was pushed off to the side and chairs scattered around. Tsunade stood near a Konoha Banner along the opposite wall of the table with Shikaku, Shikamaru, Inoichi, and Shizune to one side and the two teams on the other. The gang stood in the middle.

Tsunade looked directly at Aang, "I'm going to have this gentleman," she pointed to Inoichi, "Prove to me that you are who you are. He will enter into your mind…"

Aang raised a hand, "No offense your majesty but, some things in my mind need to stay there and they are not allowed to be shared with others."

Tsunade nodded, "Just as well but I still require it before I can have to stay here without being under a constant watch."

"Ba-chan can't you take their word for it…we we're with them the entire time," Naruto turned to face her hands on his hips.

"No Naruto, I cannot, I need to have it verified," she answered him.

Aang sought Katara's hand for strength, "Is there a compromise we can make, I don't want to end up hurting your man here if he goes places that aren't allowed."

Tsunade thought a moment then whispered to Inoichi. "Yes Hokage, I can do that," he answered.

Shizune was ordered to pull out a projector and hooked up a chakra sensor to one on Inoichi's hands. Inoichi grab a small table while Lee and Neji were ordered to take down the banner they stood in front of. Two chairs were placed behind the small table for Aang and Inoichi to sit in.

"This projector," Tsunade explained, " will allow everyone in the room to see what you are going to show us, that way you can monitor what we do and do not see. Will this work for you?"

Aang nodded then sat in the chair indicated for him. Katara stood by his side still holding one of his hands while Toph, Sokka, and Suki surrounded him. Toph drew one of her rods holding it to her side.

Tsunade eyed her when Sokka answered her question, "It's a precaution. Aang has mastered the Avatar State but sometimes strong emotions can trigger it."

"And since someone else will be pulling up memories it could be harder for him to suppress it," Katara finished.

"Should we have a seal placed on him?" Tsuande asked.

"No need he's got his lucky charm," Toph nudged Katara.

"I won't let it happen," Katara promised smiling.

Tsunade nodded, "Let's begin."

Inoichi closed his eyes in concentration with one hand on Aang's forehead while Aang's eyes were open watching the wall.

"Start farther back," he indicated with a small strain in his voice.

Inoichi did as he was told when he stopped at a younger Aang sitting in a larger rooms surrounded by old men in a large meeting area. He was told he was the Avatar and was given his old play toys to prove it. They saw his struggle which ultimately led to his running away then freezing himself in a block of ice.

"Skip ahead," Aang told him as the screen went white for the next five minutes, "Stop."

They saw him regain consciousness and look into Katara's younger face. Their journey to the Southern Air Temple led to his first major trigger of the Avatar State causing a small gasp from some of the people in the room. Aang cringed but Katara stood firm gripping his hand. Kakashi gave him a wary glance which Sokka noticed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said somberly. He turned his attention back to the wall as he watched and relived Aang's destruction.

Events that happened in their lives skipped before them then all of a sudden Aang stood before Roku's statue.

"Skip ahead, don't watch that," he ordered.

Inoichi flipped through quickly until Aang stopped them as the temple collapsed. They weaved their way through his memories until they reached the Northern Water Tribe and the assault that ensued. The sounds of battle echoed in the room as everyone watched with impassive faces. Yue led them to the Koi fish pond where Aang stopped them again.

"Don't watch that, everyone close your eyes," Aang's voice sounded a little strained.

"What happens during that time?" Naruto asked.

"I can't speak of it, only I'm allowed to know," Aang answered.

He stopped Inoichi and let everyone open their eyes when Sokka and Katara rescued him from Zuko. Tsunade's eyes bugged out of her head when Aang transformed La, the ocean spirit, and wrecked havoc. Aang choked then trying not to let his emotions get to him, La's anger was intense and reliving it again through memories were still rough on him. Katara bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Shhhh, it's in the past," she whispered.

Aang had to skip again when Roku took him up to explain the Avatar State and its risks. Toph's introduction led to a few chuckles from the younger ninjas. Azula's chase gave the room a greater understanding of the problems that they faced and also another demonstration of power. Appa's kidnapping also allowed them to see Aang's not so gentle and easy going side as they witnessed his rage at losing someone dear to him. His jaw tensed in his own anger.

"Stay calm…" Sokka muttered watching eyes glued to the wall.

"That's one culture I'm glad to not have to see again," Aang responded with an edge to his voice.

Katara glanced at her husband, "Aang control your anger," she chided.

He sighed without being able to nod his ascent. They continued on their journey battling the giant water serpent earning a cheer from Naruto and a chuckle from Sakura. The battle between Aang and Azula showed just how dangerous and vindictive she was.

"Damn Aang, you just blew her off the drill," Sokka chuckled as well as Suki.

He smirked, "Her fault for getting in the way."

Once they entered Ba Sing Se they weren't at all surprised at the level of corruption within the city. The memories continued until Aang was shot by lightening then everything went black. He didn't know what to expect here since this is where he died then faces started showing up.

"No!" he shouted startling the deathly silent room. He immediately took control of his mind causing Inoichi to gasped and break the connection.

They were both breathing hard as Aang dropped his head in his hands.

Katara placed both of her hand on his shoulders, "Look at me."

Aang steadied his breathing feeling all of the eyes on him, "I'm sorry…" he apologized softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsunade asked quirking an eyebrow, "From the looks of it…"

"I needed to stop," Aang told her looking into Katara's eyes. She smiled serenely at him.

"Concentrate and breathe," she advised him, "You've been able to stop it every time it happens." She smiled at him then.

Tsunade glanced at Inoichi, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, you guys are lucky you're not experiencing his emotions as well. Only the visuals and sounds…" he drifted off, "Do you wish to continue?"

Aang looked at him, "I still have more to tell…but what happens might not be…"

"I'll be alright," he smiled at Aang.

"Then let's start when I wake up. I died there and Katara brought me back with that spirit water that was given to her. Where I stopped was…my spirit mending itself. Nobody needs to see that…"

"We understand," Tsunade nodded to Inoichi to continue.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," Aang complied holding Katara's hand once again.

Before projecting it onto the screen Inoichi found the spot where Aang was waking up in a metal ship. Aang never stopped him again until just before the Lion Turtle showed up. Faint flashes of blue from his past lives could be seen but nothing was visible or clear enough to hear.

"And here I was excited to see what you really did before the war?" Sokka muttered earning him a punch from both Toph and Suki.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Some things Sokka only Aang needs to know."

A green light suddenly appeared blinding everyone in the room for a brief second then Aang told him to stop. They could see airships coming and they were creating a massive amount of fire.

"What is this?" Neji asked flabbergasted.

"That's the power of our fire benders with the aid of a comet," Sokka spoke up, "Try imagining it as having the power of one hundred suns in each human being."

A fight ensued and Katara cringed seeing Aang getting beaten down by the wicked Fire Lord. Aang's jaw tightened at the memory. Then there was a pause, Aang choked out a gasp remembering the pain of his back slamming into the rock. Inoichi involuntarily flinched feeling the same impact through the bond. Suddenly a multitude of people with glowing eyes flashed before their eyes and both Aang and Inoichi gasped.

"Get out of my body," Aang choked out and immediately Inoichi switched views.

Aang's tattoos and eyes were lit up in a fierce expression. They watched him combine all four elements into a protective shield before chasing off the Fire Lord. His roar echoed around the room.

"You fought like that…even though it's dangerous for you to do so?" Katara asked him stunned at watching the scene unfold.

"I didn't have control," he told her his voice a little strained.

They watched as he moved mountains with a flick of his wrist and summoned fire balls as large as boulders. Then the final moment came to the combining of the four elements as he proclaimed the Fire Lord's ultimate demise. Then suddenly he stopped and his eyes went back to normal.

"Stay out of my head, you don't want to be inside for the next part," Aang advised.

_Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!_ The Fire Lord shouted.

Aang anticipated his move and confined his arms and legs to the earth. He placed his hands over the Fire Lord's heart and mind and waited.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"She needs to know…" Aang told her sadly.

A second later both Aang and the Fire Lord were lit up in white and orange. As the darker color began taking over Aang's breathing rapidly grew worse and worse.

Toph drew up her rod and placed it around Aang's torso, "Get a grip this isn't happening now," she whispered fiercely, pulling the rod tight around his chest.

Right before Aang's body was taken over they heard a deep booming voice then Aang's body glowed white conquering the orange. An audible sigh was heard around the room and the tension lessened. After confirming that the Fire Lord wasn't killed Aang told Inoichi to stop.

The wall went back to its normal color as Inoichi removed his hand and the chakra sensor from his finger. Nobody spoke for a few minutes as they waited to see what Tsunade would say.

"I guess they were right," she finally said handing the scroll to Katara. She opened it and read:

_Hokage-sama,_

_I know this is not a traditional report but during one of our sessions_ _Lord Chiriko received a revelation. He was told by Kami to expect help from a great warrior. This person would not be known in this world but to trust him absolutely. He holds a special spirit that allows him control of the worldly elements but he is not a power seeking being. Should one such man cross your path, keep him close. _

_Monk Rishu_

_Temple of Fire_

Katara read it out loud then rolled the scroll back up, "I guess the only thing they didn't tell you was what he looked like."

Tsunade nodded, "Which is why I needed the proof. With something as…delicate as the Akatsuki I need to know who I can trust and who I cannot."

"Well I hope you have it, I know that our war may have seemed petty or easy but it was the most difficult thing we've ever experienced," Sokka told her.

"I have no doubt that what you did was a simple task…especially considering your ages. Aang you were twelve when this all happened correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I was, Toph and I are the same age. Katara is two years older than us and Sokka and Suki are 4 years older," he answered her.

"If I could be so bold as to ask for a sparring match with each of these noble warriors, it would be an honor," Lee saluted to Aang and his friends.

They chuckled.

"Only you would have that much energy," Tenten commented sighing.

"Lee's youthful power is nothing to be ashamed of Tenten," Guy smiled at her.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Aside from Lee's over-zealous comment I too would like to spar."

Just then three figures burst through the door.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" Hotaru demanded.

Tsunade's eyes grew narrow in disgust as she saw who accompanied the two advisors, "Danzo…" she cursed under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next edited chapter! Hopefully i'll get more writing time this weekend, but no guarantees...makes me sad knowing i don't have to time to do something that i love :(**

Sakura was rummaging through the paperwork on her master's desk before retrieving the paper Tsunade indicated for her. She left the office with the gang, Naruto and team Guy. Kakashi, Guy-sensei, and Inoichi stayed with Tsunade.

"Ok, here we go the place we have ready for you," Sakura waved the paper.

"First things first Sakura-chan…ramen!" Naruto announced, "Everyone follow me!"

Naruto led the way out of the Hokage's tower with everyone in tow. Appa grunted causing Momo to stir when he saw them leave the building.

Aang walked over to him, "Hey there buddy, you and Momo go ahead and do some exploring near the village. Just try not to get into trouble alright. Appa groaned. "I know you're tired I'll call you when I know where we're staying."

Momo decided to stay with Aang much to Appa's displeasure but he took off to find a nice meadow for a snack.

They continued walking through the streets of Konoha and many people who noticed the group stopped and stared. The entire group walked unfazed by the attention until they reached Ichiraku's.

"Oi, Teuchi! We've got a big party for you today!" Naruto announced walking into the small shop.

"Hello Naruto," he paused seeing the unknown faces, "And who might your friends be?"

"Oh this is Aang and his friends, they're here to help us fight off the Akatsuki," he took his usual seat rubbing his hands together.

"Well welcome to my shop fellow ninjas today's first meal is on me," he announced.

"Does that go for me?" Naruto asked excited.

"No Naruto it's not your first time," Teuchi laughed at the scowl he received.

"Thank you for the free meal…but we're not ninja's, just warriors," Aang responded.

"Technically we're benders," Toph clarified feeling around the table then grabbing chopsticks.

"Hey not all of us are benders," Sokka told her.

"True some of us are crybabies," she teased back at him.

Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten all laughed, while Neji grinned.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Even after all these years, I saved your life and I still get no respect."

"Look at it this way Sokka, if I was ever to stop teasing you, you would know instantly that I hated you or didn't want to talk to or be around you. Consider my teasing a substitute for being hit," Toph told him slugging him in the arm.

Sokka smiled rubbing his arm, "Alright, the moment you stop teasing me is the day I should find out what I did to literally tick you off correct?"

"That's right," she answered.

Teuchi served up Naruto's favorite to all the seated guests, "Miso ramen with pork slices, enjoy!"

"And here is tea for everyone," Ayame put down small cups in front of everyone.

Naruto recited his traditional line then began digging into his ramen finishing is at a record pace.

"Naruto," Katara said between bites, "You were right…this place is amazing."

He laughed, "If you're ever hungry for good food, this is the place to go."

After they finished at Ichiraku's Sakura led them to the home that they would live in for the duration of their time here. It was located one block away from the Hokage tower. It was a moderate sixed house with a large flat roof that Appa could sleep on that was reinforced with seals to guarantee its durability. It had three bedrooms and one bath, a kitchen and gathering area.

"Well this is it," Sakura announced opening the door, "We have a hotel but obviously Tsunade felt you would be here longer than a few days."

The group of young adults entered the house.

"It'll be perfect for us," Katara told her walking into the kitchen area.

"You'll find it fully stocked with non-perishables, anything like fresh fruits or vegetables you will have to buy," Sakura told her, "Looks like Tsunade-sama left you some money here on the table."

Katara walked up opening the bag eyes wide, "She really…"

"She can…despite what you may think about being paid to assist people, it's a good living all the way around. The taxes here also help fund the general circulation of money. And typically a shinobi's life span, well, sometimes it isn't very long."

"I see where you're going with this Sakura," Katara stopped her before she felt uncomfortable, "And thank you for your hospitality. This kindness will not go over looked."

Sakura bowed slightly, "Well from what I've seen and know of you guys…it's the least we can do for you. I mean you left your home…your world to come here into the unknown…that's a great sacrifice. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. If I'm in town you can find me either at the hospital working, Hokage Tower, or at my own apartment."

They entered the sitting area to see everyone lounging around. Aang and Neji were talking.

"So you can still bend even when your body is exhausted?" Neji asked intrigued.

"Yes, technically we don't have to mold chakra like you do, bending the elements of just a part of who we are. Which is why when I did that to the Fire Lord, his body had to adjust to the physical toll that it had on him," Aang answered. Neji noticed his careful wording.

"That's interesting," he commented, "Why can't you two bend then?"

"We weren't born with it," Suki answered, "It's a genetic thing to be a bender."

"Yeah, when the Fire Nation used to raid our Tribe in the south, they took all the benders away thereby eliminating the ability to reproduce another bender that could potentially be a threat. But of course anomalies do happen," Sokka smiled at his sister.

"So I'm an anomaly?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You bet you are," he responded chuckling.

"You're lucky I love you," she mumbled sitting by Aang. He drew a comforting arm around her.

"Alright I have another question," Neji said.

"Sure," Aang replied.

"Actually it's for Katara," he clarified, "Earlier when you guys were fighting the village you used water to fight then you used ice. In this world that's two different types of chakra being fused together…how is this possible for you?"

Katara smiled, "Well in our world ice and water is the same thing. Since I'm a Master Water Bender I can naturally control water in all of its forms, including ice."

"So for you it's not something different, ice and water are the same?" he queried.

"Yep, the more I practice the more disciplined I can be. Like these bags here," she indicated to the ones she set on the floor, "I keep them filled with water for bending. But if I run out I've practiced taking water from my surroundings and using it," She swirled her hand around in the air drawing the moisture from the air to her fingers. "There is another form of advanced water bending…that I don't practice anymore. I haven't even taught it to Aang."

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Bloodbending," she replied in a slight whisper, "It's where I can take control of another person's bodily fluids and literally bend them to my will; physically only, not psychologically."

"Impressive," Neji whispered over the silence.

"I didn't even mean to learn it; I was tricked into it by a corrupted water bender. Right now I can only control or use it during the full moon but if I were to practice it religiously like my other bending then I would be able to utilize it without the help from the full moon," she clarified not wanting them to think ill of her.

"Why with the full moon?" Lee asked curious.

"Well that's because the first water benders with the ocean and moon spirits. Their relationship was in such harmony it made the tribes want to learn. So the full moon means I can push and pull the water easier than on any other night because of the power radiating from the moon's full exposure," Katara explained as she leaned into Aang's comforting embrace.

"Aang you can also bend all of the elements? Do you feel the same?" Sakura asked.

"I do. I can feel the freedom of the air, pull of the moon, the whisperings of the earth, and the passion of fire inside of me," he answered.

Naruto pouted, "Do you always answer so mystically?"

"Yes he does…you get used to it or just ignore it," Sokka said making Naruto smile.

"So do all your elements have specializations like bloodbending?" Neji asked getting back on track.

Aang laughed, "Sure they do. Toph invented metal bending since metal is just a purified expression of earth. That one is particularly tough to master since only someone who can master Toph's style of earth bending can accomplish it."

"Damn straight," she agreed.

"Fire's purest form of expression is Lightening. The catch with lightening though is you can't control it. The only thing you can do is create it then aim it at your opponent, but if you're struck with it and can't properly redirect it…you die," Aang answered.

"What about for air?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing that I know of. It's my natural element and since I'm considered a master I think I would have either been told or I would have discovered something by now," he answered thinking.

"Have you really tried finding something like that though?" Sokka asked him.

"Now that I think about it…no I haven't but…"

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Sakura got up to answer it.

"A message from the Hokage for the guests," Izumo handed Sakura the scroll peering around her into the room.

"Thank you Izumo," Sakura closed the door, "Who wants to open it…it's not addressed to me."

Katara held her hand out, "I will," she paused as she scanned the scroll.

"Well what does it say?" Naruto asked impatient.

"It seems you and Sakura are to meet her in her office in an hour and the rest of us are welcome to tour the city until we are needed," Katara summarized the letter.

"Do you guys get to come on missions?" Naruto asked excited.

"It doesn't say…my guess is no," Katara rolled it back up.

"Either way, we're not just going to stick our noses into your business unless we need to. We're here to help…not take over," Aang said.

"Well then to fill your time we can train with you mighty heroes. Whenever you feel like sparing we can meet at the training grounds," Lee said excitedly fist pumping into the air.

"Lee, they don't know where the training grounds are," Tenten reminded him smiling.

"I wouldn't mind getting a decent map of this city, that way we don't have to rely on someone showing us around," Sokka said casually.

"Shall we take a trip to the library then?" Sakura offered innocently.

Toph groaned.

"Oh…did you not want to go?" Sakura was a little sheepish.

"Unless there's something to listen to I really could destroy an entire library and not feel bad at all," Toph waved her hands in front of her eyes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry I totally forgot," Sakura quickly apologized.

Toph snickered then, "Don't worry about it…I'm used to people forgetting."

"I have to admit, it's amazing that you can see as well as you do…almost eerie like," Tenten commented.

"Yeah I know…trust me sometimes I wish I didn't have this ability," she muttered blowing her bangs away from her face.

The two married couples giggled. Sakura blushed as the hidden message as well as Tenten. Neji avoided eye contact while Lee and Naruto remained slightly confused.

"Uh…what did I miss?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," everyone answered in unison.

He scowled, "Sakura-chan, tell me…" he whined.

"You had Jiraiya as a master, surely you know a perverted joke when you hear one," she firmly whispered.

His face turned red then looking at Aang and Katara who were both smiling at his innocence.

"We are married, we're entitled," Aang responded, "Although I'll admit I was just as shy when I was younger. It goes away with age and…meaningful relationships."

"Nicely worded," Sokka nodded.

"Right…" Naruto said cheeks slightly pink.

"I think we were going to the library remember…to get a map," Sakura interjected before things got more awkward.

"Yes, a map of the village would be great," Sokka stood up with Suki and the others.

"If you guys aren't busy tonight perhaps we can meet up later and continue our discussion. I'm still very interested in knowing more about your abilities and of course about you," Neji offered a friendly smile.

"Dude, we're visitors in a foreign world and we don't even know our way around…we have nothing better to do than to sit around and twiddle our thumbs," Sokka jested sticking his hand out to Neji.

He looked at him for a second before taking his hand shaking it, "This evening then I'll be by again."

"We looked forward to it," Sokka said as he left.

"Wow…" Tenten commented.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Neji…he's so different from before. Two or three years ago he wouldn't have even acknowledged you. And here he is shaking hands with complete strangers and smiling," she told them a grin spreading wider across her face.

"I don't get it?" Sokka said eyebrows creasing.

"Neji is a genius according to our people. His Byakugan and natural instinct made him a prodigy," Lee explained, "He knew he had these skills and he never let people forget how good he was."

"Until his battle with me Neji was a very cold person inside and out," Naruto said a small warm smile gracing his face, "He believed destiny was something given to you not something you can change. He was branded as a child and it affected his outlook on life. But," his mood turned cheerful, "I set him straight and now he's a decent guy."

"Yes he is," Tenten agreed.

"In more ways than one," Katara whispered to Suki and Sakura. Tenten looked over at the three women her cheeks a slight pink.

"Uh huh…thought so," Katara laughed walking over to her, "Does he know?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Don't please…he's still…it's just…"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us," Katara glanced at the others.

"Well if you ever want to know the truth Tenten, just ask me. I can always pinpoint it during conversation," Toph told her folding her arms smirking, "Even if Katara or someone were to say it in jest bodily reactions never lie."

"Ummm…thanks," she said a little shy of all the eyes on her.

Lee smiled at his teammate, "Alright, to the library!"

Sokka was excited to moment he got a free copy of a map. He spread it out on the table and immediately wanted to mark down locations like where their house was. Naruto was insistent that they mark down where Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. Sakura marked the Hokage's tower, the hospital and her apartment. Naruto took her idea and marked down where he lived as well. Lee pointed out where he liked to train should anyone wish to spar with him. Tenten pointed out the typical training grounds and another good restaurant for dango's. While they were all walking back to their house a giant white dog pounced on Naruto.

"Akamaru!" he yelled as the dog barked and licked his face.

Sakura started laughing and saw Kiba walking up with Shino. "Hey Akamaru lick him good," Kiba called laughing.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, "I'll get you once your damn dog gets off me!"

"Ha! Whatever…Oi, Akamaru leave him be for now," Kiba called him off and the dog sat on his haunches.

Naruto smiled while he wiped his face clean of the dog drool, "Is that any way to greet an old friend you haven't seen in two years?"

Kida laughed, "You've certainly grown Naruto, filled out a little. You don't look like an idiot anymore."

"Speak for yourself, you looked as idiotic as I did and acted like it too," Naruto shot back smiling.

"Bah, quit your lying I was better than you and you know it," Kida scowled.

"Says the guy who got beaten by me in the Chunin Exams," Naruto teased.

Before things could get heated Sakura cut in, "Naruto that's enough there are others present."

"Oh that's right you guys have to meet our new friends," he said standing between Katara and Aang arms around their shoulders, "This is Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph. They're here to help us fight the Akatsuki. Guys this is Kiba and his dog Akamaru and…" Naruto stared at Shino narrowing his eyes.

"Do you not remember my name Naruto…we've known each other for more than three years," Shino said sulking.

Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "What do you expect Shino…you cover up ninety percent of your body."

"Shino?" Naruto said eyes widening, "Shino! Sorry about that…" he scratched his head, "Well guys this is Shino."

They all laughed. "Gee Naruto how can you forget your own friend's name?" Toph asked snickering.

"Well I forgot, I just got back from a training mission that took two years," he glared at Toph.

"Really? You forgot to mention that," Aang told him.

"Oh haha," he put both hands behind his head, "Well I guess I have been asking you guys more questions so I haven't had a chance to tell you more about me."

"For once Naruto isn't hogging the spot light," Sakura teased.

"Sakura-chan what's that supposed to mean?" he frowned at her making the others laugh.

"Well at least you haven't changed too much," Kiba commented.

Aang and Toph felt another presence and they could both tell the person was extremely nervous. Aang glanced at the corner of the wooden wall where the visitor was trembling, Naruto noticed his preoccupation.

"Aang, what are you looking at?" he asked following his line of sight.

"Oh nothing really, there's someone really nervous on the other side of that wall there, at the corner," he answered pointing.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "How can you know that?"

"He's not the only one who can feel her trembling smart one," Toph said.

"I doubt there's anyone there," he scoffed.

"Oh Kiba I would reserve your judgment, they do have an uncanny sense to feel things through the earth," Sakura told him smirking.

"Well the only way to find out who's right is to look," Naruto jumped up away from the group and landing softly on the other side of the wall. A small shriek was heard.

"Hey Hinata, your face is red…are you alright?" they heard him ask her, "Whoa Hinata…Hinata!"

Kiba and Shino rushed over while Sakura choked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Suki asked her.

"Hinata has had a huge crush on Naruto since our Academy days. He doesn't realize it and every time he speaks to her she gets all red in the face and faints," Sakura explained, "Although before he left for two years Hinata could actually talk to him without fainting, but it seems she's back to square one again."

They all smiled and laughed as Kiba and Shino carried Hinata under a tree.

Sakura walked up to her pulling a small vial out of her pocket. She held it up to Hinata's nose and the girl blinked awake. She saw everyone standing over her and became instantly embarrassed.

"Oi Hinata…you ok?" her eyes shot up to Naruto who asked her the question. Her face got red again.

"N-Naruto…I d-didn't know you were home," she whispered to him trying to not faint.

"Yeah I had my first mission and everything already," he smiled at her making her smile in return.

"Could it be more obvious?" Suki whispered to Katara.

"Yeah…I can't believe he doesn't see it," Katara whispered back.

"That's because he's preoccupied with someone else," Suki nodded towards Sakura.

Katara stared at Naruto then at Sakura, "I dunno…"

"Watch and see, she may see him as a regular teammate or brother but he sees her as more than that," Suki commented.

Katara nodded as she heard her name called by Naruto who was introducing Hinata to their group.

"So Kiba, do you believe them now?" Naruto asked smug.

"Believe what?" he asked eyes narrow.

"That they can feel things with the earth…" he prodded.

"You saw it Kiba, just admit it," Tenten said.

"I think they just got lucky. We're meeting Kurenai-sensei here for a mission, Hinata was on her way here," Kiba clarified.

"Would you like more proof?" Toph asked slightly annoyed.

"Like what?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed already I'm different than the rest of you here," she stated, "I'm blind. To prove that I can see through the earth I can tell you exactly what you look like."

He snorted, "You're kidding…right?"

"I'm not, or are you too chicken to get felt up by a woman?" she challenged hands on her hips.

Kiba straightened, "Fine!"

Toph cracked her knuckles while the rest of the group waited. Naruto was shifting his feet excited while Sakura smirked. Tenten started giggling while Lee's eyes were wide in attention. Shino and Hinata both just watched patiently.

Toph stood directly in front of him he head tilted downward, "You're taller than me by about a whole head when I stand up straight. Lean but strong," her hands accurately gripped his wrists, "Kinda boney…but, little to no body fat."

Kiba's cheeks grew slightly pink; her hands were firm, tough, and commanding, but also soft like she hadn't ever cut herself. Suddenly her hands were on his face, he was in shock.

"Angular cheek bones with…paint or a tattoo on your face. Both sides too, they're triangular I guess," her fingers moved to his lips as her head lifted up so he could see her grayed out green eyes, "Slightly longer canine teeth…hmmm."

Kida held his breath, never had anyone ever broken his bubble the way she was and she was feeling him up, and driving him crazy.

"Calm down little puppy, I'm not making you that nervous am I?" she smirked at him. She knew the way she intentionally fluttered her eyes and her soft pants were driving him crazy…his rapidly increasing heart rate told her so.

Kida was speechless as she stared into her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and her breath could be felt ever so slightly on his lips…he wanted to kiss her. The group around him laughed as she moved her hands lower down his chest.

"Nice, you stay in good shape, six pack?" she asked innocently.

"Y-yeah…" he answered.

"What about…" she drifted off as she slowly slid her hands lower.

"That's enough!" he yelled jumping away from her.

Everyone was rolling on the floor because of Kiba's embarrassment.

"Well would you say I gave you an accurate description of yourself? I think you got a good look at my eyes if you heartbeat was anything to tell by. Every time I looked up at you, it got faster," she continued unashamed with her hands on her hips.

Kiba could only swallow when he was saved by his sensei.

"Shino, Hinata where's Kiba?" Kurenai asked seeing Akamaru but not his owner.

"I'm here Kurenai-sensei," he called from up in the tree.

She nodded to him, "Are you all ready?" she asked before glancing around at the large group of people, "I didn't know who guys had visitors?" she asked smiling.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, we met them on our last mission," Sakura said gesturing to their group.

"Not to mention Toph just made Kiba one embarrassed guy," Tenten smirked.

Kurenai's eyes widen, "I never knew Kiba could get embarrassed that easily."

"You should've seen it," Naruto was still giggling from the experience.

"Well my team has to get moving, we have a scouting mission. Kiba get down from there. I'm sure I'll be seeing these visitors around?" she asked.

"We are staying here for a while," Aang answered.

She nodded and began walking towards the entrance followed by her team. Kiba spared Toph another glance before Akamaru barked to refocus his attention.

"Well, well, Kiba has met his match," Sakura tsked smiling.

"I don't believe I've ever seen Kiba that…taken aback," Lee commented staring at Toph.

"Well…that's Toph, no regards for personal space and always speaks what's on her mind," Sokka said stretching, "Gotta love her for it."

"Agreed," Suki smiled kissing him on the cheek.

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So i was thinking to myself...i never did a disclaimer so here it is...i don't own either Naruto or Avatar TLA because if i did i certainly wouldn't be writing fan fiction, i'd be writing the real thing. pleas enjoy the next chapter...i had to re-write it like 3 times. **

Naruto and Sakura were busy the next morning meeting their new team members. Their normal leader and sensei, Kakashi, was still weak from using his jutsu called Magenkyo Sharingan. Naruto promised to stop by before he left on his mission, basically to let us know how long he'd be gone and anything else he deemed important.

"Aarg…how long does it take to freaking meet people?" Toph asked irritated.

"Just be patient we will go out as soon as he comes by," Katara sighed as bored as she was.

"We should've brought a game with us," Sokka said stretching on the floor.

"Yeah…who would have thought we'd actually need a Pai Sho table," Suki said eyes closed.

Aang smiled to himself while he meditated, "Be grateful things are peaceful right now. We all know what's coming."

"Actually if you think about it…we have no idea what's coming. Just like we didn't know what to expect with the siege of the North Pole, or in Ba Sing Se, or the Fire Lord's wicked crazy plan. All we know is we're going to fight a bunch of people with unknown powers because according to Neji, they can do just about anything," Sokka commented staring at Aang.

Aang remained in his position not opening his eyes, "Isn't this also why we agreed to train with Naruto and his friends to better prepare ourselves for what's going to happen. We are probably going to be here the entire year that Kami told us we would be. So we just need to get in as much training as we can. From what I can tell, the variety will be good experience for us."

"True, it will be interesting to test my ancestors fighting style against their Taijustu," Suki thought out loud, "Tenten said Lee is the best Taijutsu specialist in the village. This afternoon's training should be fun."

"Not to mention the weapons training," Sokka grinned.

"Huh, easy for you guys to say…I'm just going to be bored," Toph said blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Why is that?" Katara asked her.

"Because what do I have to perfect? I'm already good, and even at home I can only practice by myself for so long before even I get bored."

"Well I guess you're just going to be bored, or you can try to invent something new," Katara mentioned off hand.

"Like what?" she asked tilting her head.

"Like a cool new jutsu to make everyone super jealous of you!" Naruto called jumping through the window.

"Hey Naruto how did the meeting go?" Katara asked him smiling.

Naruto frowned, "I can't believe the idiot Ba-chan paired us up with. He's just one big, mean, emotionless…!" he stopped talking before he said anything else.

"Wow, sounds like you two get along well already," Sokka teased him.

Naruto snorted, "I'm going to have to go on a mission with this guy…we are not a good team."

"Well all new teams take some time to get to know each other," Aang told him not moving, "Take us for example, the first few days Toph was with us were terrible."

"That's true," Sokka agreed, "She was just one big spoiled brat used to getting everything she wanted."

"Wow…I am in the room," she said shocked.

"But after taking some time to get to know her, well you can see the results," Aang finished, "So he may be bad now but no worries…things should get better."

Naruto looked at Aang and smiled slowly, "Well…I wish Tsunade would've let you guys come but I guess she's right…we've kinda got to keep you guys a secret so you're not in danger. But once you've gone through some training with our shinobi you'll get to come on missions with us."

"That'll be better than sitting around here being completely lazy," Sokka laid back down on the ground.

"Coming from the man who is always last to get up in the morning," Katara's exaggerated sigh made the others chuckle.

"Not feeling the love…" he groaned.

"Well I should be back in a week unless something happens," Naruto stood and shouldered his pack, "When I get back we're going to train and get you guys ready to become part of the Leaf Shinobi Ninja."

"Be safe Naruto," Katara told him smiling.

"Oi," he smiled back at her, "I will be…you have my word." He jumped out of the window.

"Well now that he's gone can we go meet Lee, Tenten, and Neji?" Toph asked standing.

"I don't see any other reason to wait," Suki agreed.

They took their time walking through the village. Sokka had the map with him and kept them on course so that they didn't get lost in the giant village. They headed toward the north eastern part of the village that Lee had marked and once they kept getting closer they could hear something counting loudly. Also the sounds of metal clashing on more metal. They walked up a small path to see a large wooden building and the three team members and their leader Guy.

Lee just finished counting 2,000 push-ups and when he noticed their arrival.

"The mighty warriors are here!" he called to him teammates who were battling with kunai knives.

Everyone halted their activities and greeted them.

"You finally made it," Guy commented standing against the wooden building.

"Well Naruto insisted and seeing us before he left for his mission," Katara explained.

"Sounds like him," Tenten smiled.

"Well we're here now, what's on the schedule?" Toph asked not looking at anyone.

"Eager for a spar, are you?" Guy asked.

"I've been bored all morning, show me what you got." She answered.

"Lee you're up first for Miss Toph," Guy announced.

"It will be a great spar. Toph, I will enjoy this immensely," Lee announced fist pumping in the air.

"Yeah yeah hyperactive," she said cracking her knuckles, "So what are the rules of this spar?"

"None," Guy answered.

"So when do we know when the other is beaten?"

"When I can no longer stand or I yield," Lee answered excited.

"Fair enough, make room guys, we're going to need it," Toph said walking over to a more open area.

"I have only one request," Lee said taking his stance.

"What's that?"

"Please do not hold back."

Toph smiled setting her metal rods aside, "Ha, that won't be a problem."

Lee smiled watching his opponent. Her stance was odd but he knew this would be different than anyone he had ever met. He waited watching her but then his energy needed to be released and he charged head on. Toph slid her right foot over the ground watching him run forward faster than she was used too. Even with his naturally increased speed she reacted perfectly. Starting off with a few rock juts causing him to jump into the air, she quickly predicted where he would land since he took off at an odd angle. She was perfectly still, then she felt it, the slight current of air running along her left ear brushing her hair ever so slightly. A rock wall appeared right in time stopping a kick from Lee.

He gasped thinking he had her when the rock wall was shoved against his foot knocking him off balance for a split second. He deftly evaded the spears emerging from the ground on his hands then realigned himself on his feet.

"Master Toph," he told her as she refocused her attention, "You are quite skilled."

"Thanks I've been practicing," she smirked under her long bangs, "Now are you going to keep me waiting or should I just go?"

Lee smiled before attacking again. This time instead of a wall Toph dodged with her entire body turning in a quick circle grabbing Lee's arm. In an attempt to pull him around to land more kicks on him she didn't expect him grab one of the rock spears and hurled her instead. She landed hard on the ground with a small gasp.

"Are you hurt?" Lee asked concerned.

Toph stood up coughing, "Are you kidding…it's gonna take more than one fall to keep me down." She stood up wiping the small drip of blood from where he bit her lip. She threw off her belt from around her waist and the beige over shirt. She was left in two skin tight green pieces of clothing leaving her stomach and arms exposed. Lee's eyes bulged out of his head, beneath that one layer she hid a toned body that was as chiseled as his was.

"You are full of many surprises, truly a trained and mighty warrior," he complimented.

"Is that your roundabout way of saying you like the way I look?" she teased listening to his heart beat.

He stuttered, "I apologize…that's not what I meant…"

"Eh it's alright…happens more often than I like, too many lookers and not enough…" she stopped not finishing her sentence.

She covered up by instantly bringing up three large sized rocks and kicking them at him. She ran after them using their distraction to get closer. Lee instead of taking a hit or trying to block the hit jumped over them and landed directly behind her. Toph reacted instantly to his punch blocking with her hand, what shocked Lee was it wasn't just her hand that blocked his punch but also a small sliver of rock from the ground followed it protecting her arm. Toph smirked then punched on her own bringing another rock jut with her. They exchanged fists for a few seconds before Toph received two good hits to her face. She growled again at her slip through her defense and put some distance between her and Lee. He sprang forward instantly and the moment he hit the ground he sunk. Looking up at her again he saw her crouched down hands on the earth.

"You softened it?" he asked.

"Yup had to gain the upper hand somehow since you got through to me three times," she smiled at him.

Lee nodded, "I apologize if I hurt you."

"Hurt me…psssh, you showed me my weak points," she told him slowly bringing him up from the earth.

"I would hardly call you weak," Guy strode forward, "It's not every day Lee gets beaten."

"Well he's not a bender, the only one who can thoroughly compete with me is Aang," she commented as Lee was completely above the ground again.

"That would be a great battle to watch," Lee smiled at her.

"Unfortunately Naruto made us promise not to have it until he could watch," Aang said.

Katara walked over to Toph, "Here let me."

"They are just bruises…" she complained but didn't stop her.

The rest of their afternoon consisted of everyone sparing with Lee and by the end of it, he was barely winded.

"What kind of guy are you?" Suki asked, "You have so much energy…it's almost ridiculous."

Lee laughed at her, "I've worked very hard to become the best."

"Lee doesn't have any chakra so he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He spends all his time practicing taijutsu so he's the best when it comes to that area," Tenten explained slightly tired.

"I see…but don't you guys need chakra to live?" Sokka asked taking a drink from a water bag.

"Yes but chakra for ninjutsu and genjutsu takes the combination of spiritual and physical energy. Lee for some reason has chakra to live but his ability to mold chakra is missing…we haven't been able to figure out why," Neji explained.

"But I have become a fine shinobi without the use of chakra," Lee fist pumped again with a serious face.

"Yes you have Lee," Guy agreed smiling at his pupil, "But there is still more to accomplish."

"Hai Guy-sensei!" Lee responded saluting.

Neji and Tenten both sighed.

"I see where you get your energy from," Katara commented healing her own bruises sustained from Lee.

"Does it ever go away?" Sokka directed the question to Neji.

"Never…" he said rolling his eyes and smirking.

"No negative attitudes here Neji, Sokka, train harder to attain the same energy," Guy smiled making his teeth gleam.

"Not to interrupt but is there a place with a decent body of water…like a river or something?" Katara asked.

"There's a good sized river at the third training grounds about a kilometer away to the east," Guy answered pointing.

Katara grinned, "I'm going to go water bend…Aang would you like to practice?"

"I'd love to," he stood up.

"Can I watch?" Tenten asked excited.

"Sure you're all welcome to come," Katara smiled as everyone got up.

"I think it'll be fun to watch the real thing," Guy commented.

"Yes it's definitely different in person than through memories," Aang smiled at Guy's insinuation.

They enjoyed a leisurely walk over to the river as they saw Appa fly overhead.

"Right here buddy!" Aang called jumping into the air. He laughed as his partner grabbed him out of the air performing a series of loops before letting him go. Aang dove straight at the ground before readjusting his position and cushioning his landing.

"I don't know how you can stand that…" Tenten muttered eyeing Katara.

She just shrugged, "I get used to it…although it never fails to make me heart skip a beat."

Katara began shedding her clothing until she realized this might make some people uncomfortable.

"Sorry but are you guys ok…I'm used to practicing without so many layers…" she asked.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable," Guy said.

"Don't worry Katara…I'll keep these unmarried men away from you," she lounged on the ground planting both feet firmly on the ground for emphasis.

Aang joined her shedding his robe leaving him only in his pants. They all gasped at his back.

"That scar…" Tenten muttered.

Aang stopped and looked at his back, "Oh yeah…where I was shot." He shrugged his shoulders entering the water near Katara.

"Do those blue tattoos cover your entire body?" Neji asked changing the subject.

Aang nodded, "Yes I received them after I was declared a master at air bending."

"Start simple?" Katara asked her hands running over the top of the water.

"Sure, same as always then?" he asked.

"Yeah…same as always," she smiled.

Everyone watched intently as she brushed her hand over the top bringing a decent glob of water up with her. The river moved slowly around their bodies allowing them to sway easily with the bending movements. They first started with manipulating the glob performing water whips and swirling it around their bodies. They kept a steady pace accurately reading each other's movements and flowing completely in sync. The ninjas noticed the small increasing in water that they bended as they started more complex movements. Neji was entranced with the way they moved, it was smooth and elegant just like the Gentle Fist, a complete opposite of the earth bending they had seen earlier. Soon they noticed that Katara and Aang were both bending the same large piece of water, they didn't even notice them link up the water…it just happened. They held a large sphere of water above their heads before Aang smirked at Katara who shrugged her shoulders.

Sokka noticed exactly what they were thinking but he didn't say a thing. Toph obviously wasn't paying attention and neither was Suki. He glanced at the ninjas and saw that they were too caught up in them in general to really notice that the large glob of water was now above them instead of the bender's hands. It rained suddenly as they released the water on top of them. Toph shrieked and jumped up cursing them. Suki was startled but laughed along with the ninjas.

"We figured you guys looked a little warm so we decided to help you all out," Aang said walking out of the river smiling.

Neji slightly scowled at his lack of attention. Aang walked up to the group, "If you would like to be instantly dry I can help you with that."

Neji took him up on the offer and was satisfied with the result. Tenten also took up the offer as the air blew her hair out of her buns. Neji glanced at her hair…the way it framed her face. He instantly averted his eyes straightening out his clothing. Toph smirked her feet shifting towards him as she nudged Suki and jerked her head in his direction. Suki took the hint looking between him and Tenten and smiled. She was beautiful with her hair down and Neji stole another glance at her before averting his eyes again his face impassive.

"Yup…that's it, hair needs to go down," Suki whispered to her.

Toph chuckled, "You should've felt it the first time…shock and awe."

The rest of the week was the same. The gang would wake up, Katara made breakfast then they went to train all afternoon. By evening they were tired but not enough to sleep. Aang usually took this time to meditate while the others just lounged around relaxing from their work out. Sokka and Suki noticed they were able to adapt easily to the taijutsu style of fighting, where as the benders were having more of a struggle with it. Tenten helped to train them in throwing kunai knives and shruiken explaining that they were the most popular ninja tools used. So while Tenten and Lee would train Sokka and Suki in taijutsu and shruiken jutsu, Neji and Guy would assist the benders with their practice. Guy, who was just as good at taijutsu or even better than Lee, also used ninjutsu to keep the benders on their feet. Neji found that his Gentle Fist yielded the same results as other unfortunate opponents. If he hit them in the right spots on their bodies they would lose the ability to bend and sometimes the function of their arms.

"This has only happened to me once," Katara commented as Suki pushed on her pressure points to release the bind, "One girl from the Fire Nation, Tai Li, her method of attack and defense was hitting pressure points same as you."

Neji nodded, "But it seems that for you it's just the pressure points. For us we also lose the ability to mold charka or release chakra from the points that I hit."

"I guess that is the biggest difference," Aang said stretching, "Since bending is more of who we are it only makes sense for us to lose our ability to move rather than bending altogether."

"But I still couldn't bend," Katara said applying some healing water to her shoulder.

"Because you also lost the movement of your arm," Aang said.

"No, when I fought Tai Li sometimes I wouldn't be able to bend but I could still move," she wondered to herself.

"But could you move your arms?" Aang asked.

"Not very well…" Katara concluded after thinking.

Toph yawned, "I'm hungry you guys want to go get some food?"

"I'm up for dangos…anyone else," Tenten smiled at the group lingering on Neji.

"Sounds good to me," Katara agreed.

"Yosh! More time for bonding outside of training," Lee got excited.

"Don't forget Team Guy, we have a mission tomorrow, meet at the front gates an hour after dawn," Guy ordered smiling.

"Hai!" the team called in unison.

After dinner Aang sat up on the roof with Appa enjoying his companionship. Team Guy was leaving on a mission so their training was put on hold unless someone else came over and wanted to ask them to join. Toph had already decided to return to the wooden building, or dojo as Lee had called it, to keep up with her physical stamina. At the end of the discussion everyone had agreed that she was right and they didn't want to get lazy considering they never knew when they would be called on to help. Aang was broken out of his train of thought when he heard a knock on their door.

"Oh Kakashi, please come in," Katara's voice drifted up to his ears.

Aang smiled when he felt her shuffling to the window, "Aang," she called, "Someone's here."

"Be right down," he told her. Appa's eyes were closed so Aang sat up and rubbed his nose, "Goodnight buddy."

He jumped lithely through the window landing in the middle of the sitting room. Katara had gotten tea for everyone.

"I see you've been given a shogi table," Kakashi commented, "Some of our most brilliant strategists practice with that game."

"Strategists?" Sokka asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I believe you will find Shikamaru Nara a very worthy opponent."

Sokka smiled, "I got this book from the lady who sold me the game, do they learn from this?"

Kakashi nodded again, "I think you'll also notice the more you study that game…the more our formations and battle strategies will make sense."

Sokka nodded, "I've never been much of a reader…"

"If you're not going to," Suki started as she easily snatched it from his grasp.

"Hey, I never finished my sentence," he scowled at her but didn't try taking the book back, know he would lose.

Kakashi took a moment to get the feel for the room, "Seems you guys have been training…might I ask with whom?"

"Guy's team, since they had two A-ranked missions back to back Tsunade gave them a week off. They have been nice enough to show us the ropes of your world in combat," Katara answered sipping her tea.

Kakashi smiled, "I expect that his team is probably the best choice. After all they are the most diverse. Neji with the Gentle Fist, Tenten a weapons mistress, Lee in taijutsu, and Guy with ninjutsu."

"Yeah, your taijutsu is quite a formidable discipline," Suki commented, "Even against my methods it was difficult. I guess I'm more used to my opponents keeping their feet on the ground and not jumping to extreme heights."

"That's for sure," Sokka added, "I can't believe your chakra allows you guys to do that."

"From what I've observed from your…" he stopped thinking, "anecdotes you, Aang are the only one capable of jumping like we do with chakra."

Aang nodded, "Yes because I'm an air bender. But that doesn't mean Toph and Katara can't achieve the same thing. They will just use their own elements to do it."

Kakashi nodded again, "Have you guys tried molding your chakra?"

Aang and Katara looked at Sokka and Suki, "We haven't trained in it yet…Guy was going to start teaching us when they got a mission."

"And you?" he asked looking at Aang and Katara.

They shook their heads, "We decided not too since we already can bend."

"That's understandable," he admitted, "Well until I get called away which won't be for a very long time again…I can train you who want to learn about chakra control if you wish."

"That'd be great!" Suki smiled.

"Well I guess I'll meet you all at the training fields in the morning…say 9am?" he asked.

"We will see you at 9," Aang agreed.

With that he left leaving them alone once more.

Ten o'clock rolled around the next morning and Kakashi had yet to show up.

"So much for training…at least Lee or Guy was always on time," Sokka complained throwing a kunai knife at a tree.

"The entire team Guy was always on time…" Suki agreed.

"He probably had a reason, this is a ninja village maybe something came up," Katara was trying to keep everyone positive.

Another hour later Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "I'm sorry I'm late I ran into an old woman who needed help carrying her groceries."

Toph reacted almost instantly when she felt him. After his little speech Kakashi could only avoid one rock jut while the other ensnared his leg. He saw her and smiled.

"It's not every day someone is able to trap me, nice work," he praised.

"Well I'd keep you there all day but since Suki and Snoozles have done nothing but complain…I'll let you up," she shrugged at the end.

Kakashi stood straight surveying his surroundings, "Well let's not waste any more time. Sokka, Suki if you please."

They eyed him but shrugged and followed him away from the rest of the group. Kakashi drilled them in the basics of chakra control which, since the concept was so foreign to them, was difficult for them to learn. No matter the type of counsel or advice from their instructor they couldn't mold their chakra. Kakashi decided to investigate by lifting his headband revealing his sharingan.

_They do have a decent amount of chakra,_ he mused, _they just aren't able to access it like Lee. Strange…they are doing everything right. Their levels are perfect, body chakra is activated, it should be working…is it because they aren't benders?_ He glanced over at Aang and found him meditating by the river. Katara was bending gracefully while Toph was concentrating on something while she gripped her metal rods. _Aang has an extraordinary amount of chakra, probably because he's the Avatar. Cosmic energy as he's explained it…power from the universe…that much chakra, haven't seen or sensed this much since I've met Naruto and Gaara. But they both possess or Naruto still is containing the Nine-tails, are they the same power or at least similar? But if Naruto loses the demon's power some of his chakra will be depleted…just like with Gaara. But with Aang…he was born as this Avatar, with this power it wasn't placed in him. The benders in general seem to have more chakra than the others…probably because they can use a specific element. _

Kakashi was about to recover his eye when something caught his attention. He focused attention more to make out the chakra signature…it was Naruto. He was perched in a tree about 500 feet away watching silently. Kakashi sighed recovering his eye to watch the warriors concentrate again.

Naruto was planning a surprise attack. According to Tsunade ba-chan they had been training and he wanted to test them. Aang looked like he was taking a break, Toph was just standing still not moving, Katara, Suki, and Sokka seemed to be the only ones who were practicing and from what he could make out…it seemed they were training to mold chakra. Bracing himself against the tree he shot out, little did he suspect that both Toph and Aang had felt his approach and Katara had a wicked instinct for threats against her husband. As soon as he was out of the cover of trees Naruto had to create a shadow clone in order to doge the incoming rock aimed amazingly accurate. Once he threw his real body out of the way he was caught instantly and frozen.

"Well well, hello Naruto, we didn't know you were back," Aang smiled keeping his eyes closed.

"Oi!" he complained struggling, "How did you guys sense me?"

"I felt the trees shaking in a not so random pattern," Toph explained tapping her rods for emphasis, "And since there is not wind today I knew it had to be a person."

"Sorry…mine was just instinctive," Katara apologized unfreezing him.

Naruto fell into the water below with a small grunt before wading back out and flopping right in front of Aang.

"You didn't even move," Naruto accused.

"I didn't need to as you can see," Aang smiled looking at him.

Naruto returned it, "Yeah reminds me…" he trailed off.

Aang took in his new expression of longing, defeat and most of all…pain. He felt like a failure from what Aang could see, those feelings reminded him of the war…and his feelings of failure.

"Those feelings…they are unbearable…" he mumbled closing his eyes again.

Naruto eyes widened for a moment as he stared at Aang…his expression was no longer peaceful but slightly strained.

"You…" he was cut off by another person yelling.

"Naruto!" Sakura called waving at them.

"Oi! Sakura-chan," he put on a smile waving back.

"I heard they were training over here so I came over brining our new teammates," Sakura smiled at everyone then pointed at the two men with her, "This is Yamato our Captain for the last mission. And this is Sai."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Katara said shaking their hands.

"Likewise, I've heard about you from Sakura and Naruto," Yamato smiled.

"Hello," Sai smiled.

"Seems your doing some chakra training here," Yamato looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes but it seems they may have the same problem as Lee."

Sokka and Suki were both sitting on the ground annoyed.

"Seems that they have the chakra but it's blocked from their access," Kakashi concluded.

Aang perked up, "Blocked you said?"

They all turned and looked at him.

"You don't have to brag Aang…" Sokka grumbled.

"Actually I might be able to help you," he continued, "Remember when I went to visit that Guru at the Eastern Air Temple?"

"Yes and you lied saying you mastered the Avatar State…" Sokka's eyes were furrowed.

"Well the training I underwent was the opening on my chakra paths," Aang smiled again.

Sokka's eyes went wide, "And you've been holding out on us!"

"How did you do it?" Suki's eyes lit up.

"Well you have to meditate, then go through the correct process of learning and accepting truths about yourself…"

"Stop with the mystical talk and tell us how to do it!" Sokka walked over and sat right in front of Aang.

He sighed, "First you need to learn to meditate…and do it correctly before you can even attempt to open your chakras."

"Fine let's do it," Sokka sat exactly as Aang with legs crossed and hands lightly resting on his knees.

"What do you mean by opening chakra paths?" Sakura asked.

"Before this process or training, whenever I went into the Avatar State it was only under extreme duress or emotional…extreme emotional triggers. But after going through this training I was forced to confront things about myself that had blocked my chakra or energy flow. Once I had opened all my chakra paths I was able to enter into the Avatar State freely," Aang explained, "Although…"

"Ok," Sokka cut him off again, "Sorry but if this can help me and Suki or maybe even any of you I wanna start immediately. Especially since you guys obviously have the upper hand."

Kakashi grinned, "I believe your right Sokka, only way to learn is to do."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Are we going to practice that new training you promise?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes but we will need more space than here. Let's move over to training ground 6 there's a nice wide meadow that we can conduct our training."

"We'll come with you," Aang stood stretching.

"Oh one more thing," Yamato said, "Hokage-sama wishes to see our guest's talents first hand since their training."

"I thought she would," Kakashi nodded.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Mostly to determine your strengths for herself, and whether or not you're prepared enough to leave the village," Yamato answered.

Sakura snickered. "What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," she answered, "Just that if I know my master…I think she just wants to watch so she'll say anything."

All the ninja's giggled except for Sai.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hang around with us long enough," Naruto snickered, "You'll see what we mean about ba-chan."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I live for reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a bit long but it should be entertaining...and hopefully the last filler chapter so we can get one with the plot! as always enjoy and don't forget to review!**

They sat in a circle with enough space between them. Aang watched as Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all had their eyes closed in concentration. Katara and Suki seemed most at peace while Sokka head was slightly crinkled as well as Toph's.

"Relax Sokka, this isn't something you can force," Aang advised.

He sighed, "We've been at this two days and nothing…"

"Don't try anything yet, just relax and be at peace. This is critical for you to be able to open the chakra paths."

Sokka took a huge breath then let it out slowly.

"Better," Aang smiled looking at Toph, "I could say the same thing to you Toph."

"I just find this silly," she commented.

"Remember how hard it was for me to learn earth bending…this might be hard for you too," he told her.

"Whatever…I don't even know why I'm doing this…"

"To get stronger right," Suki spoke up her eyes still closed.

"If this will even work," Toph shot back.

"If it doesn't then just continue on what you were already doing," Katara answered.

Toph sighed, "Fine…I'll try harder…"

Aang sat concentrating on their bodies and within a few minutes they all had steady heartbeats.

"That's it guys…" he breathed, "Now just listen, feel, take in your surroundings, let your soul connect to the world around you."

Toph snorted. "I know Toph but try to not be so concrete about it, pretend you're floating."

"Oh dear…" she sighed sarcastically.

They all snickered at her.

On the other side of the field Kakashi was explaining the finer workings of his element which was wind. His 200 clones were busy trying to slice a leaf directly in half when a sudden victory yell permeated the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled holding up all of his cut leaves.

"Good job Naruto, now end the jutsu and collect all the knowledge," Kakashi told him putting down his book.

Naruto complied and an instant later began falling due to exhaustion. Kakashi caught him on his back and gently set him on the ground. Just when Naruto regained consciousness Yamato spied a group of people walking over towards their location.

"Kakashi-senpai," he nodded towards the visitors.

Kakashi looked over, "Hmmm seems it's testing time." He glanced at the gang who were all still and silent.

"How long have they been there?" Naruto asked following their gaze.

"About the same amount of time that you have been training," Kakashi answered.

"Seems their training in easier," he mumbled trying to stand.

"Maybe, but it's the first step to accomplish their greater goal," Kakashi looked back at Naruto.

"Just like the leaf thing?" he asked for confirmation.

"Exactly," Kakashi turned to see quite a few people walking towards them.

In front was Tsunade with her assistant Shizune, Sakura and Sai followed behind them. Team Guy was present as well as Team Kurenai and Team Asuma with their sensei's.

"Word travels fast," Kakashi commented seeing Genma, Jiraiya, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, and the original Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Did you expect them to stay hidden in the village full of ninjas?" Tsunade asked.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed groggily walking over.

"Oh Naruto…how goes the training?" Jiraiya asked slapping him on the shoulder harder than necessary causing him to stumble.

"Do you have to hit so hard?" he grumbled massaging his shoulder.

"Do you have to call me ero-sennin?" he countered.

"Yes because that's what you are," Naruto jumped away before he could get walloped again.

"Are they ready?" Tsunade asked Kakashi looking at the gang meditating.

"I'm sure they will let us know," he replied unmoving.

She tsked when Sakura spoke up, "I can go ask them."

"Do that since we're all here," she replied nodding at Sakura.

She walked up to their group but didn't speak right away, "Ummm, hey guys."

"Are they waiting for us?" Aang asked his voice monotone.

"Yes, you have quite a group assembled to watch your performance, basically all the available ninjas who were interested or weren't away on missions," she answered.

Aang took a deep breath and she noticed the rest of the group followed suit. It was almost eerie when they all opened their eyes at the same time. A few seconds later they all stretched on their own and got up.

"So who's first, earth benders or water?" Toph asked cracking her knuckles and stretching.

Katara answered first, "I'm not feeling energized yet…you guys go first."

"Fine by me," Aang replied, he had the most energy out of the group.

They all stopped at stared at him. "What? The energy comes with time," he smiled as he opened his glider and took off into the air. Momo followed close behind him and they flew in sync letting the wind carry them around the meadow. He laughed as he performed a series of loops while Momo was trying to catch him. After a few minutes he noticed Toph was walking towards one side of the field so he dove towards the main group and landed easily in front of the Hokage.

"Greetings your majesty," Aang said bowing slightly.

"That title is not necessary Hokage or Tsunade-sama will be fine," she answered.

"Alright then Tsunade-sama, I've always been more partial to names than titles myself," he answered.

She smiled, "Well I think you're dueling Toph with earth am I correct?"

"Yes, it will be strictly earth and when Katara gets her energy back up we will spar using water. I can also use fire and air but," he stopped thinking.

"But what?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Zuko is my fire bending teacher but he's not here and there's not another air bender to spar with," he answered.

"Well I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind stepping in for fire since I know he's done nothing but read and supervise Naruto's training," Tsunade said not looking at the Jonin.

Aang looked, "Are you sure I don't…"

"Kakashi is one of my strongest shinobi's, I'm sure you won't hurt him," she answered.

Kakashi nodded, "It would be an honor."

Aang nodded. "Are you done twinkles toes because I'm getting bored waiting for you!" Toph yelled.

Aang rolled his eyes as he handed his staff to Katara, "Yeah Toph I'm coming."

"Blindfold yourself," she told him while stripping off her belt and beige tunic.

"I was going to anyway…I don't want to have too much of an advantage," he smirked removing his own robe and tying his sash over his eyes.

"Mmmm, I never get tired of that," Katara muttered to herself as she took in his glorious torso, earning a smile from her husband.

"I'm sure you don't," he kissed her on her forehead.

"So Toph…rules, are we building a platform or just going until one gives?" he asked walking out to stand across from her.

"How are they doing that…isn't she blind?" Izumo asked.

"She is," Shikamaru answered, "Her ability is to see things through the earth. You're about to see how formidable she really is."

Shikaku started laughing and Inoichi creased his eyebrows.

Toph cocked an eyebrow as she felt an increase in a few heartbeats when she removed her loose clothing, "You boys over there cool it…it's not your first time seeing a woman!"

Kiba and some others sucked in their breath as many of the older men chuckled at the boys.

Aang laughed, "Toph one day someone's gonna catch your eye then you're gonna have to watch what you say." He settled in to his bending stance his right foot slightly ahead of his left.

"Yeah yeah keep dreamin'…not everyone is gonna have the perfect relationship you and Katara already have," she brushed him off holding both of her hands out in front of her, head down.

They stood poised waiting, there was a pregnant silence in the meadow with only the occasional bird chirping. Each time one person would move the other would reciprocate.

"What no sneak attacks?" she taunted.

"I've learned it's good to change ones methods of attack, especially when battling a familiar partner," he answered.

"Cryptic as always…learned that from Zuko did ya?"

"Yep, he kept me on my toes."

"Not as much as I will today, no air bending you cheater."

Just as she finished her sentence her foot slammed into the ground and she kicked three large boulders in his direction. Aang created a pyramid to block off the attacks then sent them flying back at her. She easily dodged bringing up a rock wall as Aang charged at her. He changed his head on approached and began sending a series of rock juts into wall breaking it. She shifted her balance then shot off into the air. Aang lost sight of her and remained completely still until she landed agilely on the ground.

"You've been practicing," he smiled.

"You expected me not too while opening my own school?" she shot back with a few rocks he easily deflected.

"I guess it's been too long since we've sparred," he commented charging straight at her.

"Ha ha, bring air head let's see how much your close range fighting has improved," she called resettling into her close range fighting stance.

Aang shot up a rock jut just before he reached her. She jumped off it lithely landing next to him blocking a punch.

"Pay attention Lee," she called her head tilting in that direction, "You're about to see what I was attempting to do to you."

Aang smiled looking in her direction, "Shall we dance?" he teased.

"Shut it," she smirked sending her own punch at him.

They remain in close combat range for the next ten minutes. Rock juts were coming up from the ground with each punch and kick, it aided in a strong force as well as defensively. Suddenly Aang missed a block hitting him squarely in the chest knocking him backward. Aang regained his footing and he could feel the bruise begin to form.

"You should've seen that," she chided.

"Yeah…" he answered rubbing his chest.

"Katara don't you dare move or I'll hurt him worse than that!" she yelled pointing her finger at her.

Katara was frozen eyes glued to her husband but she didn't move…no matter how much she wanted to.

"Come Aang, quit playing around, I'm getting bored," she grumbled at him.

"Who says I'm playing," he remarked kicking two rocks at her head.

"I've seen you perform better than this…it's infuriating knowing you're holding back."

"Sorry I don't have the same enthusiasm to show off as you do," he countered her two shots.

"Lies, why don't you pull out the big guns?"

"Why don't you?"

"Weak…weak, weak, weak, weak."

"Stop it Toph," his voice hardened.

"What's the matter are you scared?" she accused creating rock armor around her body then launched herself towards him. Aang ran over to some boulders and did the same just in time to meet her strike. They held each other at a standoff trying to make the other budge first.

"Come on this is all you got?" she taunted again.

"What more do you want?" he yelled at her.

"You failure!" she yelled at him.

"Toph!" Katara, Sokka, and Suki yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled breaking his armor and sent her flying towards the other end of the field.

"That's more like it," she grinned striding confidently towards him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked angry.

"Because now we can fight for real…come on lay it on me, you know I can take it," she told him.

Aang decided to let her have it and in the next ten minutes they had altered the landscape considerably. Aang decided it was time to call it quits. With the uneven ground Aang shot himself up onto one of the tallest boulders bracing himself for the last move. He could feel Toph waiting then the ground began to rumble he could feel beneath him rock juts beginning to strike. He timed it perfectly as he jumped as high as he could using the momentum to fuel it. As he began falling he positioned himself knees bent and fist straight out and he hit the earth like a giant gavel. The uneven ground was shot up in random directions and Toph only had an instant to react. She softened the ground around her but failed to notice Aang's leap towards her when her softened earth around her hardened and Aang stood near her, only her head was above ground.

"Do you yield?" he asked in a solid slightly terrifying voice.

"Ha! I yield to no one," she replied. With a strong twitch of her head Aang had to dodge the two metal rods that were launched by her. In another instant she broke out of her cage then tossed one rod to Aang.

"Alright, you did great with earth bending, as your teacher I'm proud and now it's your metal bending test," she told him.

He grumbled at her, "Fine."

She held it between both of her hands like a typical fighting stick and Aang did the same. She slid towards him as the clashing metal sounded around their arena. They slid like ice skaters trying to trap the other around the torso thereby making them drop their rod. This fight didn't last as long since Aang was still getting accustomed to fighting with the metal while trying to bend it. Toph eventually hooked him then knelt on his back.

"Do you yield?" she asked smirking.

"Sure…I don't have the energy to continue this anyway," he muttered as she stood up releasing him.

Katara was by his side in a second screaming at her, "What was that!"

"I don't know what you mean?" she said innocently.

"You didn't have to push him…after everything," she said as she began healing the bruise on his chest.

"Give me a break Katara, even you have to admit the fighting was different from before, I had to push him," she defended herself.

"You didn't have to do it like that. He would've opened up," she told her.

"Yeah when? They are here to evaluate his skills, well guess what honey they can't do that if he won't show them. I saved us the trouble of being doubted so just thank me and leave me alone," Toph argued before stomping off to adjust the landscape.

Aang kept his eyes closed as he lay on his back taking the sash off his eyes while Katara healed him.

"She's right…" Sokka said walking up to them, "He showed his true power after..."

"Shut it Sokka," Katara said firmly.

"No they're right," Aang consented.

"Stop it, there are other ways…" she started.

"But it was the most efficient. I was just playing around not wanting to put anyone in danger," he sat up rubbing the area that just healed.

"Aang, these people aren't careless enough to get hurt by simple petty means of a spar," Suki told him smiling.

He looked up with a neutral look, "I know…"

"Are you over it yet?" Toph asked walking up.

"Yes I'm over it," he grumbled at her.

"Good because nobody wants to see you sulking, now get up, you have more work to do," she ordered him.

He scowled at her his mouth set in a thin line. "Toph just stop," Katara told her.

"No, get up Avatar," she told him again.

Aang stared at her. "Don't call me that again…please," he added.

Toph smiled offering her hand to help him onto his feet. He took it and even gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime," she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Their group walked back over to the watching ninjas and Aang and Toph could feel their accelerated heartbeats.

"Well madam Hokage, did you enjoy the show?" she asked smug.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at her, "It was much enjoyable although I'm not certain about a few things."

"If you're questioning my methods don't bother, nobody ever seems to enjoy or much less approve of them until they actually see the end result," Toph cut her off.

Tsunade looked over at Aang, she could sense his demeanor had changed.

"Very well…although please refrain from that method again."

Toph chuckled, "It fulfilled its purpose did it not?"

"Indeed."

"Then no need to worry, I proved what I had to and now nobody will question us again," with that she strode off to pick up her discarded rods and clothing.

"She's right…" Kakashi told her.

"But was it necessary?" she asked.

"Of course it was Tsunade, everyone here could see the game change once she riled him up," Jiraiya commented behind her.

Kiba's eyes were glued to Toph, he couldn't stop staring at her no matter what. Not only was she a powerful earth user but she was stubborn, tough, unrelenting, and beautiful. Her raven hair hung loosely behind a green and gold headband and her green clothing accentuated every part of her very refined body…she was breath taking.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said breaking him out of his reverie.

"Huh…oh Hinata," he said focusing on her.

She smiled slightly blushing, "She is pretty maybe you should…"

Kiba shot her a glance that made her quiet herself, "Don't…no…nothing like that Hinata."

Shino glanced at his teammates then met Kurenai's eyes, they were wide with surprise he guessed from the match.

Shikamaru remained impassive but his two teammates did not.

"What…was…that?" Ino asked eyes bulging out of her head.

"Shikamaru, was that like the stuff you saw?" Chouji asked.

"Not all of it, but pretty close," he answered.

"That was…" Sakura started.

"Something else," Kakashi offered.

"I was gonna say awesome," Naruto's grin was infectous, "Oi, ba-chan can they come on missions now?"

She scowled at him, "It's one thing to address me as such in private and another in public."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on…can they come with us, please!" he started begging.

"Baka!" Sakura smacked him sending him to the ground.

"I hope our performance didn't startle you too much Hokage," Aang walked up with Katara on his arm.

"On the contrary Aang, it was a stunning performance befitting your own title," Tsunade praised him, "Despite the…rough approach Toph took to get you to open up, the results were outstanding. If I may be so bold as to offer you a bit of advice?"

"You may," he answered.

"When fighting against our kind we are trained to kill," she stated bluntly, "So the power you showed just now you will need on a daily basis for the missions. They will not spare you or your friends."

Aang nodded, "I understand."

"Do you?"

They stared at each other but Aang's eyes were unwavering, "Very well then I see that you do." She said.

Katara kissed his shoulder, "I guess it's our turn right?"

His face brightened, "After you my lady."

She rolled her eyes, "Still charming I see."

"Always."

"Well I'm going to repeat Toph's original statement…don't hold back," she told him sweetly.

"No worries my dear, I think I've 'learned' my lesson," he rolled his eyes.

She smiled, "Catch." She called tossing a water bag at him.

"What no river?" he asked a little perplexed.

"Not yet…" she sighed tying her hair back.

He strung the bag over his chest and waited for her to finish. Once she did the both unhooked the clasps staring at each other.

"Ladies first," he smiled at her.

She sighed smiling back, "Always the gentleman."

"Only with you," he winked.

"Enough innuendos!" Toph shouted from the sidelines, "Just do it already."

"Mind you own business Toph," Katara said too sweetly back at her.

She chuckled at her subtle threat, "Whatever…"

Katara turned back to face her opponent and husband a sly glint in her eye. Aang winked at her to try and prolong the moment and maybe catch her off guard, but it was no use, he could see that she was in training mode. Just then she bended water out of her bag and whipped it straight at him. Aang reacted by bending his water out into a shield deflecting her attack. He kept eye contact with her, taunting her and she smiled at his antics.

"See something you like?" she asked innocently while twirling the water around her body masterfully deflecting all his subtle attacks.

"Oh…I do," he answered hooking the water around waist and pulling her towards him.

She broke the hold while jumping back avoiding his coming onslaught. Aang stopped waiting for her to react when he notice her nod at Yamato.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"Nothing," she responded as she advanced at him again.

Aang noticed Yamato perform a series of hand signs then a large river of water ran just to the left of the watching crowd.

"Ahh, I see now," he commented to her.

Katara smiled, "See no ulterior motive, just more resources."

Right after she spoke, she gracefully leaped into the large river using the last of her water from the bag. She landed delicately in the river and he knew she was about to get serious. He stalked towards her carefully the water clinging to his arms waiting for his command. Katara suddenly created an icy pillar and shot off small round disks. Aang easily deflected them while still walking towards her to access more water. Once she exhausted her pillar she created her octopus arms to deflect the ice spears Aang shot at her. She had to switch tactics again since Aang bended out a giant stream she reacted quickly and shot a power water jet to break his hold. Aang was able to jump out of the way while still maintaining his hold and this made Katara smile.

"You show off…" she laughed.

"What did you expect me to do, drop it," he laughed.

"Yes!" she yelled at him creating a water spout that carried her to the top.

Aang knew what was coming, she had learned this trick from Master Pakku during one of their visits to the Southern Water Tribe, and he knew the only thing he could do was dodge. Using the water he already had he created a water barrier around his body to help protect him from the spears that were to come.

Once she was high enough Katara began the process of freezing small amounts of water then took her aim. Soon it was raining ice spears and she watched him jump and swing his body all the while watching where the spears were directing. She was slowly moving him away from the river when he got an idea. While he was working it out one spear bounced off his arm. Brought back from his reverie he began to force his way back towards the river. Once he was close enough he did a back flip dodging a particularly large spear before taking a large breath and froze the water that the spout was connected to. It immediately began crawling up and Katara launched herself out and began falling fast. Aang's heart skipped a beat until she called wave under her and created small ice skates and slid down the wave. Aang drew his hands up by his head, crossing them over his chest creating small ice spears and shot them at her. She easily moved out of their path just as he jumped to the other side of the frozen tower. Katara kept bending the water into large waves to keep her fast momentum she already created. Aang tried throwing her off by unfreezing the tower then creating a maelstrom but Katara countered before he could get the spinning started.

"Gotta be faster than that my dear," she told him shooting large water bullets to try and chase him out of the river.

Aang concentrated harder trying to decide what to do. Then he got an idea…one he knew she would hate. He froze the water beneath her feet then encased himself in an ice prison. Katara stopped dead as she saw the light from inside the prison flash brighter.

"You cheater!" she called backing away instantly.

Aang started laughing as the prison broke and he rose high into the sky on a water spout. He grinned at seeing her infuriated face.

"You sneaky little cheater," she accused again know her only form of defense was going to be the octopus form. She quickly got into formation and waited for him to attack.

Aang could see the playful nature leave her and she was seriously mad at him but prepared for his onslaught. He smiled and instead of staying put he spun at a high speed unleashing a torrent of ice spears in her direction. Katara was prepared and countered the attack perfectly; she either absorbed or deflected every spear targeted at her. She knew she would have to change position soon so she began maneuvering ever so slowly but no matter what she did the torrents of spears never ceased. She was getting tired from operating the attack for so long and she needed a quick exit strategy. She couldn't battle him fairly while he was in the Avatar State and she knew exactly why he chose to use it. He was getting soundly beaten and he probably wanted to preserve some pride after his earth bending deal with Toph.

_Oh he's so hearing about this later_, she threatened in her mind. But being the loving wife she always tried to be she was going to let him win.

She jumped back out of the river bringing a large stream of water with her. Katara balanced it over her head then froze it and launched the ice ball directly at the base of the spout. It deflected the rain of ice spears like she knew it would and lodged itself into the spout. The only problem was it was dissolved before it could reach the top and break Aang's balance. Katara figured this would happen since he was using the Avatar State everything was magnified to the unearthly degree. She knew she couldn't fight anymore, she was getting tired and knew it was pointless anyway.

Aang felt the invasion of her final attack and dissolved it quickly. He stopped his spinning and noticed her exhaustion. He dropped from the height he'd been at and landing on top of the water. He decided one more showy thing then he would finish, he knew he would get an earful tonight. He raised his hands slowly feeling the water obey him instantly. As the water got higher he was taken up with it then he started spinning it around his body. The water steadily increased in speed until he had soaked up the entire river much to everyone's surprise except the gang. Katara prepared for his final action knowing he was going to shoot it straight at her so she waved her hand in the air and iced her feet in preparation. Then he shot it at her and just as she was prepared to jump it stopped, he halted its attack a few inches feet from her beautiful face. It was slowly drawn back and placed gently back into the river. Aang stepped out of the river and took a deep breath hands by his stomach, palms down.

He left the Avatar State and looked back up at her to see frustration among other emotions playing across her face.

Fortunately for Katara she didn't have to say anything, Sokka beat her to it, "You big, fat, dirty, rotten, little cheater!"

Aang shrugged smiling, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh you know what," she snarled at him, "But I can see why you did it…"

"Oh come on, you have to admit you were awesome in countering it," he walked forward hands open.

She walked backwards away from his waiting hands, "Don't even think about it."

He dropped his head, "This is going to be never ending for me isn't it?"

"You brought that on yourself," Suki smiled at him, "But like Katara said we all see why you did it."

"What did he do exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we know he changed but…" Sakura started when Kakashi interrupted her.

"That was the Avatar State wasn't it?"

Aang nodded, "I see you remember from the first time."

Kakashi nodded, "Impressive."

"That was a voluntary and control Avatar State," Katara explained, "And usually during spars it's against the unwritten rules for him to use it."

"Oh come on…" he started.

"Cheater, cheater," Toph tsked, "But if you would've used it against me then I wouldn't be complaining like Katara it."

"That's right because every time Aang has been in the Avatar State you run scared," Katara countered.

"Hey!" she accused, "I was young and naïve then…things changed."

"I didn't really notice a great difference," Naruto admitted earning a few groans from the ninjas.

"How did you miss it?" Ino asked hands on her hips, "He was getting thoroughly spanked by her and then beat her in a matter of seconds."

"Well we are talking about Naruto…" Shikamaru smirked at his friend.

"The control it would take to sustain and command that much water so perfectly…he was definitely in a different class with that last move," Neji confirmed.

Naruto grumbled, "Well show me again…I want to see."

Aang laughed, "Alright I'll show you again using my own natural element air."

Naruto's eyes brightened, "Just like my element! Maybe I can learn something from you."

"Possibly but from what I've heard and learned you wind nature chakra is more…or less like mine and more like water bending. But still the principals are the same."

"What?" he asked again confused.

"Never mind just watch first I'll perform a simple task of creating an air current and blowing it at those trees," he pointed.

Aang took his stance breathing in deeply. He twisted his hands in front of him and spun in circles before launching his attack. The current rattled four trees.

"Now watch," he informed Naruto.

He bent his head and took his stance. After a brief moment of meditation his tattoos glowed and he performed the same move. Before he even launched the attack the ninjas could feel the air being pulled by him. He launched again at the same trees violently shaking more than fifty trees. The grass on the training field followed the flow until the pressure died down. After calming himself down and feeling the power recede he looked back at Naruto.

"See the difference now?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes were wide, "That was awesome."

Everyone around him started laughing including Aang, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"That is a very impressive power you have Aang," Tsunade complimented.

"It's a great responsibility, something that no one should ever take lightly," he responded a little gravely.

"Indeed," she responded casting a quick glance at Naruto, "Kakashi…I believe you're next."

He strode forward easily passing Aang and Katara.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't…" Aang started.

"Nonsense Kakashi is the best, let's see what you can do against him," she waved him off.

Aang nodded then joined the silver haired ninja. Kakashi stood easily watching him.

"Well I guess we should begin," Aang stated.

"Yes they are waiting," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure all that entails your use of fire so if you would like to attack I will deflect," Aang said standing tall.

Kakashi nodded, "That's probably best."

His arms were by his sides when he suddenly began forming hand signs, "Katon: Great Fireball technique," Kakashi yelled.

Aang watched as he shot fire directly out of his mouth into a large fireball. Aang watch it increase in size and when Kakashi closed his mouth the ball sped towards him like a boulder falling down a cliff. Aang charged towards the fireball much to everyone's surprise when he spun around slashing the ball in half with a fire streaming from his foot.

Kakashi watched think of his next move, "Katon: Dragon Fire."

Aang watched as this form was more like Iroh's Breath of Fire only there's more fire and it's a lot bigger. Aang jumped back as the flames came closer then he took a deep breath before creating a wall of flames and slicing the fire in half.

"Oh so that's how you stopped that explosion," Kakashi commented.

"Yes, with that technique. It's quickest and most efficient," Aang answered.

"Katon: Dragon Bullets," Kakashi spewed multiple mini fire balls.

Aang began dodging them while creating fire whips to defend himself. Once Kakashi finished Aang decided to go on the offensive and see how the ninja would react. He released his hold on the whips and began shooting fireballs back in his direction. Kakashi leaped out of the way trying to get around his opponent, but Aang caught on and jumped into the air after him.

"Don't forget Kakashi…I'm not limited to the ground," he called to him.

Once they both landed he answered, "I never forgot."

Aang smiled before waving his hands around his head. Fire wrapped around his hands as he created circle around his body then shot it directly at him. Kakashi watched as the fire moved in a swirling pattern towards his spot, he quickly formed hands sign and shot another fireball stopping the attack.

Aang smiled holding his hands down signaling his end of the fight. Kakashi stood tall and began walking over towards him, "I've heard through various sources that you can also use lightening…care to show me?"

Aang nodded turning so that everyone have a good view of profile. He stood tall head bowed in concentration then took a deep breath releasing it easily. Bringing both of his hands to center he moved his right first in a circle as the electric charge sounded. After moving his right hand back to center his left moved in the same style. He moved his right hand again so that both hands were swirling around his body building up the charge. Once his hands met in the middle again the lightening took form and he extended his hands and shot it just above the tree line.

"Impressive, I've never been able to change the chakra flow to extend over a great distance," Kakashi commented looking where the lightening was shot.

Aang glance up at him, "What does your lightening look like?"

Kakashi made a couple of hand signs, "Step back a bit."

Aang did and watch as lightening formed in his hand creating a high pitch squeal. Kakashi held it up, "This isn't as powerful as I can create but it's decent." He held his hand up and Aang watch the lightening dance around his body.

"Do you feel those effects?"

"Which are you referring too?" Kakashi asked releasing his jutsu.

"The charge only circulates my body and I'm unable to really control it, only create it," Aang explained as they walked back to the group, "But for you I could see it shooting in and out of your hand and arm. Do you get numb?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No but I am limited as to how many I can make since it take quite a considerable amount of chakra. It's more of a final blow technique than an actual fighting style because of the large amount of concentration it would take to change the form."

Aang furrowed hi eyebrows, "What do you mean by change its form?"

"I've seen firsthand what lightening change in chakra form is," Yamato spoke up.

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke…"

Yamato nodded, "Hai, he changed the form to react with the blade as well as make it take a javeline type form. It takes considerable skill to tame the most unstable element."

Sokka, Suki, and Katara noticed the changed faces of Naruto and Sakura with the mention of Sasuke's name. Aang listened to the explanation but felt their reactions.

"Well since this demonstration is finished I must say I'm quite impressed," Tsunade announced, "Although you two," she pointed at Sokka and Suki, "You are not element wielders correct?"

"Yes, just warriors," Sokka answered.

"And you've been training under Guy and Lee in taijutsu correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Suki nodded.

"We've also begun the basics of chakra molding but they seem to be in the same rut as Lee," Kakashi answered.

"But I know of a method that may be able to let them access it," Aang concluded much to their surprise.

"What is this technique?" Tsunade asked. Aang watched both Lee and Guy run up with his announcement.

"It's a type of meditation technique to open the chakra pools in the body. I went through this technique to be able to control the Avatar State."

"This meditation training, it works right?" Lee asked eyes wide.

Aang nodded, "I'm not sure what the result will be for you or them but you're more than welcome to try."

Lee looked at Guy, "With your permission Guy-sensei…I would like to try."

Guy smiled, "Of course Lee, but you cannot neglect your own training as well."

"Hai!" Lee responded smiling wide.

"Well since we have two more Tenten, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu…you will be fighting the warriors and testing their weapons skills," Tsunade announced.

"Hai!" the ninjas all called in unison.

Sokka drew his swords and checked his newly formed weapons pouch filled with kunai knives and shruiken. Suki placed her fans on her belt and drew her katana and shield; she also had a new weapon pouch filled with ninja tools.

Sokka and Suki were stand in the middle of the field surrounded by the four ninjas. One stood lazily with a small metal rod sticking out of his mouth, two were brandishing the same sword like weapon, and Tenten stood holding a scroll in her hand. Sokka swung his sword once over his head settling into his fighting stance. Suki followed suit watching the two with matching swords. She felt Sokka move and heard the distinct clink of metal being deflected by his sword.

She sprung into action running head on to the two teammates. One jumped into the air while the other stayed and blocked her attack. They exchanged blows when Suki had the urge to duck. Feeling the wind from the sword that attacked her from behind she quickly rolled away then stood again watching the two ninjas.

"Good instincts," one of the ninjas said nodding.

"I've worked on those for years," she smiled attacking again.

Instead of another head on attack Suki slid to the side at the last moment drawing out some shruiken and launching it towards them. They easily deflect buying her a small amount of time from their distraction she launched her shield at Izumo's exposed torso causing him to jump away while she attacked Kotetsu. They exchanged a fury of blows before she ducked out of the way hitting a couple pressure points in his legs. He hopped back away from her leaning heavily on his left leg.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Pressure points, I learned that from a teammate," she replied smirking.

Izumo was on her in an instant while Kotetsu evaluated his situation. It seemed his chakra flow was fine since it wasn't a Gentle Fist blow but his leg still remained mostly immobile. Know Izumo would buy him some time he concentrated his chakra to his leg to ease the pressure.

Sokka picked up a slight gleam of light headed straight for him. He lifted his sword to see two small metal senbon on the ground. Genma reacted instantly charging at Sokka with a kunai in hand. Sokka defended himself from both the knife and the kicks associated with this close range fight that he momentarily forgot about Tenten. He was brought back from his inattention when he saw a large spinning metal shruiken heading straight for them both. With a large blow designed to knock Genma back he dodged just at the right time hitting the grass with a loud thud. Tenten didn't let up as let lose a flurry of kunai straight at him. Sokka had to leap out of the way and maneuver himself so that not even a scratch would adorn his body.

"Sokka, you've gotten better at the dodging," Tenten praised smiling.

"Thanks to you," he smiled before five more senbon flew at his face.

He saw off to the side Suki's discarded shield and he flipped over to grab it. A second later the metal rods glanced off the shield and Sokka charged at his attacker.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Tenten called launching twenty shruiken at him.

"Oh I didn't!" he called back throwing his boomerang at her.

She easily evaded and watched it momentarily spin out over a wide range. She eyebrows furrowed as she watched the metal object spin back towards her. As she watched the boomerang creep closer her eyes widened…Sokka had attached metal string to the weapon. Sokka was currently fending off Genma and chucked Suki's shield at him. He reached into his pocket and yanked on the metal string forcing the boomerang to speed up. Tenten found herself quite busy dodging the attacks of this weapon. Most of her training consisted on hitting her target straight on, but this…this was different. Not only was he keeping her at bay but this thing traveled in multiple directions. Every once in a while he would bring the weapon back into his hand only to again launch it at her, she knew if she wasn't careful he would end up trapping her inside the metal wire.

"Genma move!" she shouted.

He looked up at her drawing two thick, red dragon scrolls and jumped out of the way. Sokka watched his retreat before focusing again on Tenten. He recalled his boomerang and stood ready for her assault.

"Twin Rising Dragons," she called jumping into the air as the scrolls followed her.

Sokka held his sword at the ready just as a myriad of weapons rained down on him.

_Kunai knives, large and small shruiken, senbon, what the heck is that? _He thought trying to name everything he saw.

Sokka decided it was best to only let the kunai, shruiken, and senbon hit his sword and everything else he would try and evade. Metal clashed against metal as he jumped from side to side avoiding the larger weapons in favor of the smaller ones.

"Sokka!" Suki shouted as she watched him get hit in the shoulder and leg.

"Scratches only Suki, don't worry about me!" he called back.

She grumbled, "That Tenten…"

She fought again with more fury than before anxious to be by his side to help deflect the onslaught of weapons raining down on him. She got a slight reprieve from Izumo enough to throw three kunai at Tenten's spinning form. Unfortunately none of them made contact as she blocked them with her own kunai. Her distraction was longer than she wanted and that caused her to lose her katana. She flipped back as Izumo chased her towards Kotetsu's position. She drew both of her fans and crouched low to the ground, she saw that Kotetsu had mostly recovered from his paralysis but not fully since he was still favoring the one leg. Suki knew she could win against him now that she knew he wasn't going to jump anymore. Just as both swords came crashing down on her she forced her arms up halting their strong decent.

Both of the men gasped at her strength.

"What, just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm not tough," she chuckled.

"It's not that, how did you stop us?" Izumo asked releasing his hold and walking backwards.

Kotetsu was still stuck. "I use my opponent's strengths against them. It's the fighting style taught to all our warriors," she replied, "Since you two were coming at me with identical attacks I knew it could be halted by one move…hitting the crease in your elbows. Using its vulnerability and…flexibility it would cause your arms to bend and you would lose the strength of your attack."

She fluttered the fans gracefully in front of her face, "And these are perfect for defense and offense."

She launched Kotetsu's arms up following with a kick to his stomach. He landed on the ground with a hard thud before getting up again. As soon as Suki hit his friend Izumo ran at her again swinging his sword. She ducked low again then sprang forward closing her fans and gripping his lower body before throwing him aside easily. Both of the ninjas were lying next to each other breathing deeply.

"That…is something I want to learn," Kotetsu smiled at her before standing up.

"Indeed," Izumo bowed to her before he and his teammate walked off the field.

Suki instantly turned her attention to Sokka and saw him breathing heavily surrounded by weapons. Non grass could be seen anywhere and she was shocked that he was still moving.

Tenten smiled at him, "You know not many people live from that attack."

"Then why did you use it?" he asked accusingly.

"Because I knew you would…and had I been meaning to kill you I wouldn't have let you dodge as many as you did," she replied walking towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked plopping on the ground winded.

"What I mean is I didn't just unleashing my weapons carelessly, everything was thrown at you in a specific order and for a purpose."

Sokka just looked at her a little confused, "So you let me dodge the larger ones?"

"Yep!"

He fell back onto the ground just as Suki ran up, "Sokka are you ok?"

"Yeah…just tired…" he answered closing his eyes.

She dabbed at the blood on his mouth caused by a long scratch from the corner of his mouth to his cheek.

"You two fought well, I'm impressed," Genma said walking up to both of them.

Suki nodded as she picked up her husband stringing his arm over her shoulder. She brought him up to Katara.

"Anything serious?" Katara asked drawing water and began healing.

"No just scratches and bruises," Suki answered sitting next to her.

"And you?"

"Bruises." Katara nodded, "I'll get you next."

"Allow me," Sakura offered sitting next to Suki. Suki nodded as Suki began healing a nasty bruise forming on her shoulder.

"Well this has been enough excitement for me this afternoon…time for a nice hot bath," Jiraiya announced.

"Doing more research ero-sennin," Naruto teased.

"Baka…no respect," Jiraiya complained.

"If I get one complaint about a peeping tom at the hot springs Jiraiya," Tsunade glared at him, "You'll be in the hospital for a week."

"I'd expect no less from you Princess," he winked at her before disappearing.

"Baka," she grumbled to herself, "Shizune!"

"Here Tsunade-sama," her assistant walked up holding a box for her.

Tsunade opened the box pulling out five leaf headbands, "Since you have all proved your worth and were able to demonstrate you fighting prowess I will give you these ninja headbands. Please do not disrespect these headbands or deprive us of the honor behind it."

"Thank you," Aang took the box from her.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Naruto yelled walking over to them.

Aang laughed at his friend's excitement then thought about it, "I don't want to cover my arrow…maybe my arm…no…"

"Try your waist," Katara offered looking up at him.

Aang held the headband near his waist, "It's too small."

"Here," Naruto said taking it from him, "See these thingy's right here, it allows you to pop off the metal part and attach it to other pieces of clothing. You wear that sash all the time?" Naruto asked pointing to his sash on the ground.

"Yep…except for when my shirt's off," he replied.

Naruto picked up his shirt and handed it to him, "Here put it on." As Aang got dresses Naruto finished detaching the metal part form the cloth. Aang finished tying the sash then waited from Naruto.

"Alright," the blonde knelt down and attached the Leaf symbol to Aang's sash so it hung to the side, "There…now you're a Leaf Ninja just like me!"

Aang smiled.

"Alright gimme one of those," Toph strode forward and stuck her hand in the box feeling it, "Hmmm seems the only place for it to go…"

"I know a good place," Aang offered walking up behind her. She handed him her headband as he proceeded to tie it around her eyes, "Perfect!" he exclaimed and narrowly missed her punch.

"Not funny air head!" She ripped it off her head listening to the snickering around her, "That's something I would expect from Sokka…not you."

"Consider it payback," he laughed.

"Fine…we're even…" she grumble ripping her green and gold headband off and replacing it with the Leaf band.

Suki took hers and tied it around her head and Katara put hers around her neck. Suki grabbed the last one and smirked.

"Hey Katar what do ya think?" she asked.

Katara turned to see Suki had tied it around her brother's mouth, "I like it." She laughed.

"Very fitting," Suki chuckled.

"Hey Naruto wanna try something cool?" Aang asked.

"What?" he answered grinning.

"Well I remember some of the chakra training Kakashi was explaining and he said you can walk up trees without using your hands."

"Yeah we all can do that by concentrating chakra to our feet," Naruto replied.

"Well would you like to go flying?" Aang twirled open his glider.

"YES!" Naurto screamed, "How do we do it?"

"Well you grab hold onto the back while I fly us up then once we're in the air you stand up and grip with your feet," Aang explained smiling.

"Let's do it," Naruto replied as they got into position.

Aang waited until he was on then with the help of some earth bending launched their bodies into the air. Naruto screamed in delight as Aang flipped them around before leveling out.

"Try it now," Aang yelled.

Naruto slowly stood up concentrating his chakra, once he was straight he held his arms out like he was surfing then yelled his victory.

"Sakura-chan! You've got to try this!" he yelled as Aang swopped low over their heads.

"Aang let me try that!" Kiba called.

Aang laughed, "Who's going after you Kiba?"

"I am!" Sakura called.

Aang performed a loop that Naruto wasn't expecting and he lost his grip. Naruto shrieked as Aang dove fast catching him.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to hold on!" Aang called a little concerned.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," Naruto said holding on with his hands, "But let's try that again."

Aang nodded, "Stand up."

Naruto got into position, "I'm ready!"

Aang nodded before performing a large loop and this time Naruto didn't fall off. They did it three more time before Aang shouted at him.

"I'm gonna try something else hold on with your hands if you need to!"

"Alright!" Naruto answered crouching down.

Aang spun tightly in a circle and felt Naruto grip the staff but he didn't fall off. He landed a few seconds later both landing smoothly on the ground.

"That was so much fun," Naruto flopped back on his back.

"I call it air surfing…it's hard to do unless you can balance perfectly on the staff," Aang said.

"Coolest thing I've ever done," he replied smiling.

**Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter...sorry it took a little bit i really had some issues with this one with the whole not going OOC...i tried to stay in character as best as i could let me know how i did!**

"This chakra training is going to have to wait until we come back from this mission," Aang told his group.

"What why?" Sokka asked stretching.

"Because we might need a full day in order to complete the process," he explained, "Opening these chakra paths are difficult and they force you to confront yourself in ways you can't even imagine."

Suki lay back on the ground, "That intense huh?"

"It is," Aang answered standing, "Lee you did very well today."

"Thank you Aang-sensei, if I may I need to go resume my other training now?" Lee stood straight smiling.

Aang laughed, "I'm no sensei and you don't need to ask me if you can leave I know you have other things to do."

Lee bowed and jumped off into the trees.

"Even he has more energy than we do…" Toph grumbled.

"He always has more energy than anyone," Katara sighed joining Suki on the ground.

"Well at least a mission will save us all from being totally bored," Sokka said.

"Come on this isn't that boring," Aang smirked.

Sokka looked at him with a dead face, "I've had more fun flying on Appa for two days straight to the north pole."

"Well after we complete our first mission with Naruto and his team I promise you're going to have your hands full," Aang sighed.

Just as they finished talking they heard Naruto calling them.

"Oi! Guys over here," he waved bouncing up to them, "Tsunade ba-chan wants to see us."

They all convened in the Hokage's office awaiting their first mission.

"We've been receiving report of grave robberies from the monks at the Temple of fire. Your mission is to investigate and apprehend any of the robbers and hopefully retrieve any precious items that may have been taken from the graves," Tsunade ordered.

"That's a D-ranked mission! Can't we get at least a C…" Naruto complained.

Tsunade gave Shizune a sly looked, "No, since this is their first mission here and they are not completely accustomed to our world this will suffice."

He grumbled while Aang responded, "It's no problem what you have us doing. As I've told you before we are here to help in any way we can."

Tsunade smiled, "Yes I know. It seems your sincerity is something this gaki can learn from you."

He glared at her, "I can be sincere."

She snorted.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked.

"Tomorrow morning first light," Tsunade said before dismissing them.

Appa flew high over the sky with all his passengers.

"I'm never going on another mission again where I can't fly," Naruto said stretching over the saddle.

Sokka chuckled, "Soak it up while you can."

"Don't get lazy Naruto…" Sakura chided, "You still want to be Hokage do you not?"

"I'm going to be Hokage no matter what!" Naruto winked at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes while running a hand through her hair.

"See what I mean?" Suki whispered to Katara. Katara looked over at Naruto and found him watching her with soft eyes.

"I guess you're right although I don't know why…" she conceded.

"What do you mean? She pretty, smart, strong why can't he like her?" Suki asked.

"I guess I just feel bad for Hinata…she has such a huge crush on Naruto and he doesn't even acknowledge her."

"Sound like someone you used to know," Suki nudged her arm smirking.

"Yes…" Katara sighed, "I was the same way with Aang…"

They landed at the rendezvous point just after sunset.

"Well I guess we just wait here until they arrive," Yamato said dismounting.

"Oh land sweet land," Toph jumped down then created an earth chair.

Night wore on and the monk still hadn't shown up.

"Did we end up getting the wrong location?" Suki asked looking at Yamato.

"No they said wait at this statue and they would send an escort," he answered.

"What if something happened to them…like the grave robbers?" Sakura asked.

Yamato nodded, "Let's split up and look for them. Naruto and Aang you guys head east. Sakura and Katara west. Sai, you and Toph stay here in case we miss them. Suki, Sokka and I will head north."

"What about the other direction?" Toph asked.

"We flew over that way I'm sure we would've seen them along the way," he answered, "Meet back here in an hour if you don't find them."

They all took off.

Aang and Naruto were flying low over their area.

"See anything?" Aang asked.

Naruto was crouched on top of the glider with chakra holding his feet down, "Nothing yet…"

Aang tilted slightly to the left and Naruto moved steadily with his movements.

"What's that?" Aang asked pointing ahead of them.

"Looks like fog," Naruto answered.

"Looks like fog…but feels like something else…"

"Like what?"

"Like I can't sense what's in there…let's land and check it out."

Aang landed softly near the perimeter of the fog and Naruto strode forward, "Look."

Aang saw him perched by a paper with weird writing on it. "Looks like some kind of seal," Naruto explained.

Just as he touched the paper the fog began to disappear. In the center of the field were stones all leading to one larger one in the center.

"This is a grave site…" Aang murmured.

Naruto hesitated, "It's a hidden tomb."

"A what?"

"Yamato mentioned something about hidden tombs…that's why we were called out to investigate to make sure none of those tombs were the ones being broken into," Naruto explained.

"Should we check it out?"

Naruto nodded. They walked around before finding an open stairway, Aang lit a small fire in his hand as they descended. Naruto gulped.

"You ok?" Aang asked.

"…yeah…" he answered.

Aang quirked an eyebrow, "You're not scared of the dark are you?"

"The dark! No! It's just the freaky people who live in the dark…"

Aang chuckled, "You mean hermits or ghosts?"

"Ghosts," he involuntarily shivered.

Aang laughed again, "Don't worry ghosts are just the spirits of people who've passed on. They can't even hurt you and they don't even show up for people to see. Usually only people like me can see them."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Let me know if you see a spirit that's going to jump out at me and try to kill me."

Aang chuckled, "Sure…no problem."

They reached the end of the stairway and walked up to the center of the room. The casket was gone.

"Someone's been here," Aang said touching the spot where the body should be.

"They aren't just stealing jewels but the bodies as well," Naruto said.

They heard a sound down one of the corridors.

"Who's there!" Naruto shouted as he and Aang got in their defensive positions.

Aang noticed the peculiar garb the boy was wearing. He seemed to be about Naruto's age and before he could discern anything more he began attacking them. Naruto was sent up into the ceiling by a wave of air.

"Wait!" Aang called.

A second later the boy attacked again sending a boomerang type of attack directly at Naruto. He was stuck to the wall and couldn't move. Aang quickly jumped getting him out of the way as the force crashed into the ceiling. They all leapt out and onto the open field.

"Naruto…" Aang said, "I'm not sure about him…"

"He's a grave robber…who else could he be. He was there, the grave was missing, and he attacked us so we couldn't follow. We need to stop him and take him in for questioning."

"But the way he's dressed…" Aang was cut off by another attack from the boy.

They both jumped out of the way and Aang sent his own air attacks back. While he was distracting the boy Naruto created shadow clones to apprehend their attacker. The boy saw the orange clones coming at him and lit his claw up with chakra. He jumped into the air sending a deadly slash destroying the shadow clones.

"Wait!" Aang called again trying to get the boy's attention, "We're not your enemy!"

"You were in the grave, and the body is gone! I shall give you divine retribution you thieves!" the boy yelled unleashing another boomerang attack.

Aang jumped in front of the attack slicing it in half, "We're not the robbers."

Naruto created more shadow clones and jumped above Aang. The boy reacted sending a large amount of chakra out of his covered arm. A second later Naruto and the boy were blasted apart.

"Die!" the boy called.

"Sora!" another voice called from across the field.

"Aang stop!" he heard Katara's voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"I thought as much," Aang bowed to the man identified as Chiriku, "We apologize for desecrating one of the graves, but we arrived to find it empty."

"That's because you guys are the culprits," the boy, Sora, accused.

"We're not the culprits you are!" Naruto shot back.

Aang placed a steady hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's best not to insult a man of faith. We both know we weren't in the wrong."

Naruto glared back at him then sighed folding his arms.

They began the long trek back to the temple. Naruto kept glancing at Sora still angry but curious.

They reached the steps, "Gah…how much longer…"

"Patience…long walks up to temples are supposed to symbolize a journey that you take."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

Aang sighed, "Never mind."

"What?" he asked still wanting to know.

"What Aang was trying to explain," Katara cut in, "Long treks like these are symbolic of a journey in your life. You start out at the bottom and through perseverance and some trials you will reach your destination and become a better person."

Just as she finished speaking the top of the temple came into view.

"Oh I get it," Naruto was frozen in place. His eyes widen as he took in the steel door, "My dream…" he whispered to himself.

"Naruto," Aang placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright."

He shook his head, "Yeah…"

Aang gave him a sly look but let it go as they followed Chiriku into the temple. After the talk they learned about the body that had been stolen. Chiriku had sent more fighting monks to the other locations so check on the other graves statuses. Aang sat on the roof of the temple meditating when he was joined by Naruto.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"You never need to ask," Aang replied.

Naruto sat down mimicking Aang's position then sighed.

"Something you wish to discuss?" Aang asked.

"I don't know…"

"What was it that you saw earlier…when we first got here?"

Naruto widened his eyes, "You saw that?"

Aang chuckled, "It was kinda hard to miss. You stopped right in the middle of the stairs and didn't move for a good twenty seconds."

"Oh…I didn't know it was that obvious," Naruto scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it…but if you want or need to talk I'm here. I may not fully understand but I know how to keep confidences and secrets," Aang opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Naruto replied before taking a deep breath, "I had a dream about this place and about…about something else."

"A dream? Like something that happened here, or about to?" Aang asked anxious and curious.

"I don't know which…but," he sighed again frustrated, "You might as well know. Inside of me in the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon or Kyuubi as he's called. This beast was sealed inside of me by the Fourth Hokage in order to protect the village from its rampage. In my dream I saw this demon or at least I could see and feel the demon's chakra attacking this place. I don't know what it means or anything but it's been bothering ever since I got here."

It was Aang's turn to be in shock, "A demon you say? So that's what Kakashi meant…"

"What did Kakashi-sensei tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…just told me I should speak to you, that we would have more in common than I realize."

"Do we?"

Aang chuckled a bit, "If you're talking about carrying an enormous amount of power and weight on our shoulders then yes we do."

Naruto smiled, "I guess he's right…in a sense. But from what I know of you, you've always been seen as the good guy and I haven't. I was ignored by my village, given the barest of resources in order to survive. I just wanted someone to acknowledge me…show me any semblance of love. But I got nothing, just thrown from academy teacher to academy teacher. Food always delivered and I was given older clothing but it wasn't too bad. I mean Old man Third never let people treat me too badly. Anyone who talked about my demon was killed…literally. And then here…those eyes…while I was fighting with Sora, I froze again, like I had so many times before when they would look at me. I realized he's the same as me. There's something about him that makes people hate him, like everyone hated me. I don't know how to react anymore…I don't like him, he's such a stubborn, selfish, bull-headed jerk."

Aang chuckled again causing Naruto's eyes to narrow, "What?" he asked.

"Not to sound rude but you're describing a part of yourself. Are you not stubborn, a little selfish, and bull-headed about some things going your way?"

Naruto just stared at him. "Thought so…funny thing about people is that deep down we all want the same things like peace, happiness, a home, love…some people have twisted these ideals and they will do anything to achieve them but so will those who want to see the good and not the bad," Aang said.

"Huh?"

"You said earlier in the room while Chiriku that you wouldn't forgive the men who did this?"

"And I won't."

"I know…but have you ever stopped to think why? Why would these people commit such a heinous act? Who in their right mind could twist such precious, simple, and pure ideals that if done right would never need to be changed? I came to the conclusion after many hours of meditation and personal reflection that some people cannot be saved from their twisted ways. But some can…like Sora."

Naruto stared at his feet listening to him. "If Sora is experiencing the same look in people's eyes as you wouldn't it be easier to draw closer to him than to push him away. Because after all he's probably looking for the same things as you…someone to acknowledge him. You could be that person, that one person in his life that has seen him as a person and not as a monster."

Naruto flinched at the word and Aang put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto…you will become a greater person if you can find it in your heart to forgive."

They stayed silent for a few moments neither one moving.

"You're right…and I have forgiven the village. They have started to acknowledge me, actually treating me like a normal person. I don't get scorned anymore for walking by stores and such. Iruka-sensei is the one who started it all…then Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin and Sasuke…"

Aang watched his friend's face contort in anguish, "Who is this Sasuke? Every time his name is mentioned it's…"

"Sasuke…is as close of a brother as I was going to get in this world. Me, him, and Sakura all started out on the same team together with Kakashi-sensei looking out for us. A few years ago…he ran away with that snake Orochimaru. He's corrupted him, twisted him into thinking the only way for Sasuke to get his revenge is gain more power. I tried to bring him back…two years, 3 months, and 14 days ago we fought at the Final Valley and I lost…I lost him…"

Aang kept a firm grip on his shoulder as silent tears streamed down his friend's face. He has lost someone dear to him, he knew that kind of pain.

"I'm so sorry…to lose someone you hold dear, especially after all you've been through…"

"It's alright," Naruto looked back up at him smiling wiping away the tears, "He's kicked my butt twice now. This new training Kakashi-sensei and I are doing will help me get stronger so I can bring him back once and for all."

Aang admired his determination and care-free attitude.

"Time for some sleep…we're gonna be needed in the morning," Aang said standing.

Naruto chuckled, "You kinda remind me of Iruka-sensei when you get like that."

"Like what?"

"Fatherly…he's kinda like my father figure since I never had one."

Aang smiled at him again, "Well if you ever need someone to vent your feelings to again I'm here for you." Aang decided to play up the father comment and place hand on Naruto's head.

He laughed before brushing it off, "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep you old man."

"Ha! I'm not much older than you!" Aang called after Naruto as he bounded off the roof.

Meanwhile…

Sakura was walking down the hall to their guest rooms the ninjas were given. Since it was a temple they asked for the men and women to sleep in separate bedrooms. She had noticed Katara was a little taken aback at the request but Aang complied easily. As she walked into the room she noticed Toph and Suki looked like they were sleeping and Katara was sitting next to a window holding something in her hands.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," Katara answered.

"What it that?"

"Oh a picture of my son would you like to see?" Katara offered her the picture.

Sakura took it and chuckled, "He looks just like Aang."

"Yeah he's a spitting image except for skin color; he got a little darker color from me."

"What's his name?" Sakura asked handing the picture back.

"Tenzin," she replied kissing the picture, "I don't know what it is but being here makes me feel closer to him."

"Is your home like this?"

Katara shrugged, "A little, we live in an Air Temple but we're the only people there."

"Must be nice to have such a large house all to yourself."

Katara laughed, "Yeah but we had to have it baby proofed, we don't want our son falling off the edge."

Sakura laughed with her, "Yeah…does he bend like you guys?"

"Yes he's an air bender. He was about 6 months when I was holding him and he sneezed and almost blew himself right out of my hands. If Aang hadn't been there I swear I would've dropped him."

Sakura chuckled again, "I bet your heart stopped though."

"It did. Aang's face lit up when that happened though. The only other time I'd seen him that happy was on our wedding day," Katara closed her eyes in remembrance.

Sakura watched her then bit her lip, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Katara opened her eyes and stared at her smiling, "Ask me anything."

Sakura cast a glance at the other two girls in the room before asking, "How did you know?"

Katara cocked her head to one side, "Know…"

"Know that Aang was the one…that he was who you were supposed to marry?"

Katara watched her steadily while contemplating her answer, "I didn't at first." She thought about mentioning her fortune but something told her that's not what she needed to hear, she needed to hear Katara's own personal story.

Sakura's eyes furrowed slightly, "When did you?"

"It took a few months but I still denied it. We were 12 when we met and I wasn't looking for love. Don't get me wrong I was still into guys and Jet and Haru were definitely some good looking boys. But with Aang…it was slow…it wasn't until I had a very eye opening experience that I realized I truly loved him as more than just a best friend and brother."

"What happened?"

"He died."

"You mean the lightening."

Katara nodded, "I knew I held a great deal of love for him and I knew he had a giant crush on me. Then he got shot and I felt my entire being break…after that day I just kinda let myself enjoy him. Not in a perverted kind of way but just be with him without actually being official. But we were at war and constantly in battle, what if he died again and I wasn't there to help him? What if something happened to me and it jeopardizes what we were trying to accomplish? So I distanced myself from him again. Our first kiss was the day before the invasion of the Fire Nation…I knew that day that our relationship needed to stay as nothing but casual friendship, I couldn't be a distraction. The kiss confirmed that he still had feelings for me and it honestly scared me. So I pushed him away but the last time he came running to my aide…he got killed. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Sakura took all of this in not knowing what to say.

"Reliving those memories made me realize I had hurt him more than I thought. If not for a lucky jab to his back he would've died. But thank the spirits above they protected him and brought him back to me. I felt such relief when everything was over. Our second first kiss was on the balcony of a friend's tea shop. I told him I didn't want to live without him and he was happy that I had chosen him. He thought I still had a thing for Zuko but that's all in the past now."

"Zuko?"

"Aang's fire bending teacher and friend. That story is one long, complicated mess," Katara chuckled to herself.

Sakura tried to smile but could only manage a sad attempt. Katara noticed, "Are you ok?"

Sakura shook her head as one of her hands involuntarily clutched at her heart, "I don't know…"

Katara waited patiently for her to continue.

"I feel so stupid…and shallow compared to you."

"You're not, we have different lives. My Gran Gran always used to tell me that I became a middle age woman before I became a teenager. She says that I act more my age now that I'm married and have a child than I did when I was 12."

Sakura smiled at that but her heart still felt heavy, "I just…I don't know if it's blindness or what. I…" she growled at herself and she buried her hands in her hair.

Katara scooted closer to her, "You don't have to say anything you know…"

"I love him! I don't know why…well I do but at the same time I don't! He's hurt me so many times but it's not his fault…"

Katara wasn't expecting that kind of confession, "Who is it?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered looking at her hands, "He left a little over two years ago and I couldn't stop him. I poured my heart out to him and I got nothing in return except heart ache. I guess you could call me the typical fan girl. He was good at everything and he was cute to match it. All of the girls in my grade were fawning over him…well except Hinata. Then I got placed on his team with Naruto and I was so excited. I thought back then that we would end up together. But of course it never happened…he kept calling me annoying and such. But we both had a knack for strategy; my 'intelligence' is probably the only thing I could really offer him. We could easily work together and analyze situations in a moment's time and I think through that way we became kind of close. He at least tolerated me and I toned down the fan girl part of me a little bit. But recently I've realized that heart ache is the only thing he's really given me back…and Naruto, he's never left my side no matter what. But I can't find it in myself to return his feeling because of Sasuke. He would let me tend his wounds, he would hear out my strategies and what I had to say, and he told me thank you when he left!" she choked out a sob, "I poured my heart out to him, begging him to stay here with me and that I'd do anything for him. He said he couldn't then I offered to go with him and he said no. The last words he said to me were 'Sakura…thank you.' I woke up on a bench the next morning feeling as though my entire being just shattered…I'll do anything to get my Sasuke-kun back from that snake Orochimaru. I've been training harder everyday so the next time that we would meet he would see I'm worth it; that I had taken his advice and learned new jutsu's instead of chasing after him. I'll never stop searching for him…I love him."

Katara held the girl in her arms as she cried into her shoulders. She really was in love with him…how can you love someone who's hurt you so much…

Just then Aang appeared in the window, "Oh…I'm sorry I'm interrupting something." He said a little apprehensive.

Katara let go of Sakura, "I'll be right back." Sakura nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my love," her lips lingered on his. Aang jumped back out of the window and Katara returned to Sakura's side.

"I know there's good in him," she stated picking up where she left off, "After talking to Naruto about his encounter two years ago I realized something. That Sasuke had been corrupted and…poisoned into thinking he needed power to fulfill his dreams and goals. The Sasuke I knew wanted to protect the village and become a great shinobi by his own power in order to avenge his clan. The Sasuke we met a month ago…he changed…but I could still see it in his eyes. The way he only attacked us but not kill us. He still loved us even though he said he didn't. If it wasn't for his crazy brother and that stupid manipulating snake he wouldn't be in this position. He'd be here with us getting stronger like a normal person and not out there where I could lose him! I don't want to lose him to evil…I would want to die…"

"No don't think like that. He's just the first boy…" Katara was cut off.

"No…he's not. Those two years Naruto was gone…I gave another boy a chance."

"Who?"

"Lee," Sakura smiled, "He was such a sweet guy but…I guess…I don't know he was always so…energetic? No that's not the right word, unpredictable is more the word. He's almost worse than Naruto in that aspect, but at least with Naruto I can guess where his unpredictability will go. With Lee I felt like I should be ready to jump at a moment's notice. I guess I like guys that are more laid back."

"What happened with Lee then?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I told him he's a great guy but we're not the right fit in the more personal or intimate type of areas," she was a little sheepish with her wording.

Katara smiled, "That's bold of you to say…are you still friends."

"Yes, he was completely understanding and he made me the same promise when we went through the Chunin Exams the first time…that he'd would always be there to protect me when I needed him. Well he added that last part recently since my training with Tsunade-sama."

"Yes I wouldn't call you weak by any means. You're intelligence is a great asset especially since you applied it to the medical field. Truly exceptional."

"Thank you. After Lee though I never gave another guy a chance…Sasuke was always on my mind. I could see his brief smiles directed towards me, his smirk when he would take down enemies in a fight, and his stifled laugh whenever Naruto did or said anything legitimately funny. They were brothers…I hope Sasuke was lying when he said he severed the bonds between us…I know those words really hurt Naruto."

"Why not give him a try?" Katara interjected.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Naruto…you know he likes you and you guys are already close with so much in common."

Sakura sighed, "I can't…despite what he feels about me I can't. I don't love him that way, I never have. He's like the older protective brother I never had. Sure he started out annoying and irritating but Naruto is good through and through and I trust him with my life but to love him like that…I just can't."

Katara nodded instantly feeling sorry for Naruto, after Suki had pointed out his interest Katara had noticed more and more the depth of his love for the pink beauty beside her. _It's probably why he never noticed and still doesn't notice Hinata_, she reasoned with herself.

"My only advice to you is search within yourself and see if Sasuke is really worth it."

"He is…" she answered lamely.

"I'm serious Sakura, look at me," Sakura obeyed, "No one and I repeat no one should hold on to false hope or delusions. If the Sasuke you knew is gone…he might not come back." Katara let the words sink in, "But…if he does then he's going to need people who will love him unconditionally. Just don't give up you own happiness waiting for someone who cannot give you everything you want."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome…and I just realized that you didn't really ask for advice," Katara grinned sheepishly.

Sakura chuckled, "It's alright you've given me something to think about. Thank you again."

"Anytime my dear," Katara tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Very motherly of you," Sakura grinned.

"What can I say I'm entitled because I have a child of my own. I just hope our next one will be a girl…I might just name her after you," Katara winked at her.

Sakura laughed again, "I would be honored except I'll never get to meet her."

"Yes that's the down side," Katara sighed.

Just then a frantic knock sounded on their door. Sakura got up to answer it and saw one of the monks standing on the other side.

"Monk Chiriku received information on the other tombs you are needed immediately," he bowed and left.

Katara walked over to Suki and Toph waking them up. Once they were ready they walked to the main entrance to await their orders.

**Review Review Review! Did i stay in character or did i fail?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello reader...sorry for the long over-due delay. School has started and as always it's killer. But here is chapter 8 for your entertainment and i hope it was worth the wait. Believe me the plot is about to get awesome :) i'm so excited to write it. Oh and for those who are wondering for OCD purposes i don't believe in Author's Notes because then my chapters would be off and that would drive me bonkers...anyway read and review!**

"This way!" Toph called and she changed directions.

Aang felt the same disturbance as the rest of the group followed Toph.

Appa groaned overhead as Sokka leaning over, "There's a cliff just ahead!"

They reached it and waited. "They're close…" Toph laid her hands on the ground.

"Where at exactly?" Yamato asked.

"It's tough to say," Aang answered, "The cliff makes it harder to sense because we have to listen downward first then over."

A second later the four coffins popped up from the ground.

"Those are all four of the hidden tombs," Chiriku stated somberly.

Yamato nodded, "They have probably violated these tombs in order to get to you Chiriku. I suggest you stay behind."

Chiriku nodded. "Aang you and your friends stand guard. Naruto you and Sora go up the middle. Sai you and Sakura take left and I'll take right."

"Yamato-dishou, why do I have to be with him," Naruto complained.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned him before he frowned.

"Just stay behind me I'll take care of this," Sora proclaimed before jumping off the side of the cliff.

Naruto grumbled before taking off after him. Aang signaled for Appa to land.

"Yo why are you waiting here?" Sokka asked jumping off.

"Yamato believes that the people who stole these bodies are after Monk Chiriku because of his affiliation with them. Our job is to protect him," Aang answered.

"Should we have let Captain Yamato go by himself?" Katara asked.

"He was a member of their elite Anbu squad I'm sure he would have asked if he needed help," Suki answered.

They watched as the four tombs stop them begin to fall beneath the earth. The gang all gasped and just as Aang was preparing to jump off to stop it something unbelievable happened. The landscape began to change dramatically. Everyone took a step back and mountains were created instantaneously from the meadow it previously was. An instant later the cliff side began collapsing Sokka yanked Toph away as Aang dove after Chiriku. A few seconds later they both landed safely by the rest of the group.

"We have to do something," Katara stated slightly frantic.

"What are we supposed to do? Toph can't even navigate us through that mess?" Sokka countered.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"The landscape keeps changing," she grumbled, "Sometimes it's one thing and the next think I know it's different…whatever this is, it's not normal."

Aang sighed, "I'm going to take a look around from above you guys stay here and guard him."

"We're going to need more back up from the other monks. They must be powerful ninjas to cast such a jutsu to fool not only people on the outside but probably on the inside as well," Chiriku advised.

"You're probably right. With as good of earth benders as Toph and Aang are…even they can't make things appear and disappear," Sokka said arms folded.

"What was that power Kakashi and Guy were talking about that can do that?" Katara asked.

"Genjutsu," Suki answered, "It's a trick of the mind that's linked to a person's inner chakra. But this place is huge and that's a lot of chakra…"

"I think Monk Chiriku is right," Aang concluded, "We need more help. You all go with him and protect him I'll stay here and offer assistance when needed."

"Aang you shouldn't be alone…" Katara cautioned.

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, "I'll be here when you get back."

They all boarded Appa and took off back towards the Fire Temple. Aang took a deep breath in before opening his glider and jumping into the air. He circled the entire area but had no luck finding a way in.

"Better try the ground," he mumbled to himself.

He landed just outside the new mountain range digging his fingers into the ground. _Come on…where are you guys?_ He thought. Just then a small explosion sounded not too far from him. He jumped back up into the air hearing a lady cackle, he flew high up so as not to be spotted by the enemy. He looked down and saw Sai release lions from his scroll. The lady easily blocked them by earth bending so Aang shot down quickly to head off her next earth bending attack.

"I believe I'll be your opponent from now on," he stated steadily standing up.

"Oh aren't you another tasty treat, but I have yet to finish the main course so you'll have to wait until dessert," she replied laughing slightly.

"It seems we both posses the same power or earth it's only fair that we are the ones fighting," Aang stated again as Momo took his staff from him, "Sai go find the others."

"Hai," he replied before launching himself into the air on his inked bird.

She sighed, "Well it seems you won't let me have my fun…shall we?"

Aang got into his bending stance as the battle began.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't have left him…" Katara stated anxious.<p>

"We had no choice," Sokka said getting annoyed with her attitude.

"Katara he's going to be fine, he's the Avatar nobody can compete with him," Suki rubbed her back as the Appa took off with the extra people on his back.

* * *

><p>This was one of the most difficult earth bending battles he had ever been in. One instant a rock was there and the next it would disappear. He needed to end this quick if he was going to be able to help the others.<p>

The lady yawned, "So four elements huh, and I thought Fuka was special. Well I think I need to call this a day my partners have finished their tasks and it's time for us to leave." With a snap of her fingers she disappeared.

"What…" Aang breathed in frustrated, "She just…"

He slammed his hand into the earth cracking the area around him.

"Naruto!" he heard a familiar call, _Sakura_, he jumped back up into the air.

A second later he saw Sora jumping through the area, "Sora!"

He young monk looked up at him and continued jumping, "Wait up!" Aang landed next to him.

"I felt Naruto's called a while ago they are in this direction," he told him.

Aang nodded and followed behind him, _felt his call…how can he feel his call?_

"Here!" he yelled as he prepared to blow the doorway open.

"Wait let me…in case we injure the wrong people," Aang tossed his staff to Momo then collapsed the door.

"Naruto!" they yelled and charged in.

Ahead of them they could see Naruto being held by a woman while she was…sucking something out of him. Aang locked eyes with the woman from earlier and scowled.

"Well, well…looks like both the special targets have shown up," Fuen stated chuckling.

A scream rippled through the air and Fuka grasped her throat.

"Fuka…are you alright!" Fudo asked helping her stand.

Aang took the opportunity to glance to his left seeing Yamato, Sakura, and Sai all locked in a stone prison. Sai was clutching his left arm and Sakura looked a little worse for wear. He glanced back noticing Naruto wasn't being held but still couldn't stand properly. He reacted instantly and sucked Naruto's body towards his and Sora's .

"Thanks," he whispered softly to Aang.

"Don't mention it…what was she doing?"

"She was sucking out my chakra," he answered trying to stand.

Aang kept a firm hand on his shoulder, "Don't move let us handle this."

Naruto reluctantly nodded while Aang eyed Sora. Sora began channeling chakra to his clawed arm when another man appeared.

"Time to go," Fudo said glancing at the two women.

"I believe you're right," Fuen agreed, "We have delayed long enough."

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," another voice said from behind Aang and Sora.

Everyone looked up to see Monk Chiriku and the rest of the gang surrounded by more monks.

The threesome jumped up by their boss, "Until next time," the man with a scar across his face said before the group all disappeared.

Aang scowled again, "How are they doing that…" he mumbled.

"It's a type of teleportation," Naruto answered, "If we have a sensor type chakra reader here we might be able to follow."

"No…even if we could we wouldn't there are too many wounded," Aang answered looking at the rest of the team.

Aang helped everyone out of the prison and onto regular land. Katara began healing the injuries.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at her.

"Of course," she answered smiling.

* * *

><p>The next evening they were back in Konoha with Sai in his hospital bed.<p>

"How your arm?" Sakura asked checking him over.

"Feels fine," he answered eyes staring at his sheets.

Sakura smiled at him before running her chakra through his arm.

* * *

><p>Aang sat on the top of their roof his head in his hands…he felt horrible.<p>

"Aang," he heard his wife calling him, "Can you come down here please?"

He didn't move, he didn't respond, he just sat there and let feelings he hadn't felt in 6 years resurface again. Humiliation, useless, and most of all…failure. Their first mission was a failure. Rushing water sounded behind him but he didn't move as her gentle figure walked towards him.

Her finger trailed down his neck then back up and when he didn't respond she sighed and sat down directly in front of him.

"Look at me," she said softly.

"No…"

"Please?"

He shook his head.

"Aang don't do this to me…"

"Do what?" he asked looking up at her. She grabbed his hands before he could put his head back in them.

"Stop this now. It was just the first one. Plenty of others have failed their missions. We have a job to do here and we both you know can't do anything well when you sulking like this," she kissed his hands.

Aang sighed then lifted his head up looking into the evening sky, "You're right but…"

"No buts. The past is over we just have to push it aside, it doesn't matter anymore. The only thing we have control of is now. We learn from our mistakes and we move on ok?"

He brought his head back down and tried smiling before frowning again, "Nothing I did worked. I could bend the earth and it would land somewhere and then the next thing I knew it was gone. So I used my other elements which she deflected. I just…I couldn't figure it out…"

Katara pulled him in close to his head was resting on her shoulder, "We knew coming here would be different. That people wouldn't react the same way as they would in our world. This power here is different and there are things here that we probably won't be able to understand. This woman you faced she was obviously one of those people who just has a power that we cannot understand. But I bet if we were to talk with people here we could figure out how to beat her."

Aang smiled and kissed her neck, "I don't know how I could ever live without you."

Katara chuckled, "You will never have to. I'll be by your side until we're old enough for our bodies to be laid to rest next to each other, surrounded by our children and grandchildren."

He lifted his head capturing her in a kiss, "I love you."

"As I love you," she replied leaning into his lips.

Aang felt his body respond, "We need to go downstairs."

"Yeah…" she agreed standing and letting him sweep her up and into the window below.

They closed the door to their bedroom and an instant later their hands were all over each other. His lips caressed her neck as she undid his sash. His shirt was pulled loose from his pants and she began working on the other tie. His pants dropped a second later as he let his hands wander from her back to the side of her dress where her tie was. Katara's legs hit the back of the bed halting Aang's attempt to remove her clothing.

"Wait," she said pushing him away from her. She stood back up letting the loose dress fall from her body as Aang removed his shirt. They both took a second to stare at each other in their undergarments then he slowly walked back towards her.

His hands gripped her shoulders lightly gently pushing her back and sliding her towards the headboard. His head leaned down and kissed her stomach as he worked his way up to her lips. Her hands traced his arms as he held her close to his body. He placed a few simple beautiful kisses before taking his time to remove some hair out of her eyes. She smiled at his tender attention and decided to return the favor by stroking his cheek and tracing the contours of his face. She only got part of the way done before he kissed her again this time with more force and longing. It had been weeks she realized since they had made love to each other. All the training and such had taken a physical toll on their bodies not allowing for more than a few heated kisses. Now all of the stress and need was coming out in this moment, all of the bottled up emotions were being released in their need for each other.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Aang asked his group.<p>

They all nodded at him.

"This is going to be difficult and the most important thing is to remember is that whatever you see…none of it is real," he advised.

"Hai, Aang-sensei," Lee answered. They all giggled.

"It's not too late to back out…once you open these paths there's no turning back," Aang smiled, "Time to begin then."

He took a deep breath before taking one last look around his surroundings. He had created a domed cave for them to sit in for the first part, trying to recreate what Guru Pathik had done for him.

"To begin take three deep steady breaths and get into the mindset of meditation," he watched as they all complied, "The first path is the Earth chakra located at the base of the spine, it deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What do you fear?"

Aang listened to their reactions most of the similar, increased heart rates, he heard Katara gasp, and Lee and Suki began shivering, "Remember nothing you are seeing is real, lay out all of your fears before you. Once you have accomplished this let them go and flow down the creek."

It took longer than he anticipated for some of them to let go of their fears but eventually they all did, "Excellent job, now we have to go to our next location."

Aang led them to the giant waterfall Yamato had created for Naruto's training. He was currently with Asuma and Sora training so Aang decided he could utilize this spot for their purposes. They assumed the same pose in the same order.

"Resume your meditative positions, it's best to keep this same still frame of mind during the entire session. Now to open the Water chakra located at the sacrum or hip bone. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now what do you blame yourself for? Lay it all out before you."

"I can't…" he heard Sokka choke out.

"You must learn to forgive. You need to accept the reality that these things happen. Don't let them poison you or the energy you're trying to release, you have to forgive yourself," Aang told him as he watched Sokka's tears flow freely from his eyes. "Forgive yourselves."

This was the longest chakra for them to open. They wanted to hold onto this guilt thinking one day they could make up for it or make it better. But with Aang's last words ringing in their ears they finally let go.

"This was a tough one for me to open too," he told them, smiling tears in his own eyes.

"What did…" Suki started.

"Later…for now don't lose your focus we need to move to the next location."

Aang led them to a mountain pass then surrounded them in a ring of fire. They sat down a little apprehensive but trusting at the same time.

"The next chakra is the chakra of Fire. It's located at the stomach. It deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. Now what are you ashamed about? Face it then let it flow down the creek."

After dealing with the second chakra path this one seemed significantly easier to them. They finished it quickly know that any fighting would be useless. If they wanted more power they had to face these terrible truths head on and they did.

"Good work," Aang said as he extinguished the fire, "Don't move."

Everyone stayed put as they watched Aang whip an air current around them. A second later they felt themselves being lifted off the ground and away from the mountain pass where they hovered above some trees.

"The fourth chakra is Air. It's located in the heart and it deals with love and is blocked by grief. Now lay all your grief before you…and remember with all grief it is replaced by love. Let your grief flow down the creek."

Katara instantly thought of her mother and her death then Aang and his death. But then his dead face replaced his live and smiling face. Seeing him dressed in his ceremonial robes and them swearing their vows to each other. She cried again thinking if only her mother had been there but as soon as she thought about her mother she faded away and unconditional and beautiful love filled her eyes.

"Very good, this one if by far the easiest," he told them as their air circle slow dropped them down into an abandoned district.

"Aang…this is the Uchiha district…we're not supposed…" Lee started.

"We're not staying here long. I'm using this place because of the truth that it speaks and what the next chakra represents," Aang answered as they all settled into their positions. Aang whipped up another current, "Listen. Listen to the sound."

They heard a variety of noises like doors creaking, fabric blowing, and the hollow hum of the current traveling through abandoned walkways.

"The fifth chakra is the chakra of Sound. It's located in the throat and deals with truth and is blocked by lies that we tell ourselves. Confront yourself and let the lies flow down the creek."

The humming kept circulating back to them until it eventually died out. "Accept who and what you are," he told them.

Once they finished there he lifted them back up and placed them on top of Hokage tower with the setting sun just above them.

"The seventh chakra is the Light chakra. It is located in the forehead and deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion is the separation of things that actually are the same."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Think of home, we have four nations. Are we really so different from each other? Lee are the five great nations really any different? Think of the trying times ahead…everything is connected. Work this out in your own mind, is separation an illusion or reality?"

He let them mold over what he was saying and was surprised that they weren't getting it as quickly as the others…for him this had been the easiest one.

He sighed, "Think of it this way. I command the four elements and each element defines a part of our world. So in essence are we really separate or are we all connected. Toph's metal bending is also an illusion since she is only bending a purified and refined earth."

"Oh!" he heard her gasp.

He smiled then, "See what I mean now."

"Yeah…I had never even thought about bending metal until Xin Fu said I couldn't do it. But I could because I'm already an earth bender; they aren't separate forms of bending they are one and the same."

"Exactly," he smiled at her.

"Toph's explanation was better than yours…no offense," Sokka said.

"None taken just concentrate…remember the swamp Sokka, when I found Appa…everything is connected," he advised.

"Oh!" Aang turned to see Katara's face light up.

"That's it…Lee?" Aang turned.

"Thinking back to the history of the first Hokage, all the clans were separate. It wasn't until the unity of the Senju and Uchiha clans that people began to create the Five Great Nations. All we are is people living in the same world and working and training for the same purpose. We are the same," he answered then opened his eyes looking for praise.

Aang smiled, "That's exactly right. And even now I'm sure your Hokage would welcome in another clan to the Hidden Leaf if they were seeking a new place to stay because in the end there is no separation we are all just people."

Once Sokka and Suki opened their eyes they were shocked that night had crept up on them.

"We have one more chakra to open," Aang told them before lifting them all up onto the Fourth Hokage's head.

"This last chakra is particularly difficult to open. It is the chakra of pure Thought and is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments. I know none of you can control the cosmic energy but focus on the energy around you in nature and within yourselves. Picture all that attaches you to this world then let them flow down the creek…forgotten," he said the last word just above a whisper.

Katara began to cry again, "Aang…you…"

"Shhh Katara, don't worry about that now…you need to focus on yourself."

Her tears didn't dry, "But…"

"I know, love was and still is a good thing and you need to love. But in order to pull out you energy you have to be able to let them go," he choked slightly remembering his experience.

"What if we can't?" Suki asked with her own tears streaming down her face.

"Then you will never be able to access the full extent of your power and your chakras will remain blocked," he answered.

She nodded her head and refocused on what she had to do.

"I know it's hard and it seems like a terrible price to pay but don't dwell on that. Think about being able to protect those you love because you were able to do everything you needed to do."

Katara gasped again not even trying to hide her small sobs, "Aang…" she choked.

"Let him go…you would never forgive yourself had you been able to save him and couldn't because you couldn't do what you needed to do. To protect our son you first have to let him go," new tears formed in his eyes.

Another hour passed as tears were shed and doubts emerged but soon all of their eyes were dry and a gentle peace settled over their hearts. Aang opened his eyes to see everyone staring at the ground lost in their own thoughts. Toph was the first to move and she stretched out her legs and arms.

"I'm going home," she stated simply then walked off without waiting or expecting an answer. But she halted hearing Aang's voice.

"We've completed the opening of our chakras take your time to move and remember everything you've done will be blocked if you cannot keep this last chakra path opened."

Toph nodded after hearing his final words then walked off on her own.

"I need to go speak with Guy-sensei," Lee stated somberly then left more quiet than anyone had ever seen him.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yes my love," he answered.

"Can you tell me what you experienced when you went through this?"

He took a deep breath before crawling over to her and pulling her between his legs, "Do you guys want to hear this as well?"

Sokka and Suki both nodded.

"Very well, the first few chakras were hard for me to open. With Earth I saw the Blue Spirit kidnapping me, I saw Katara being dragged into the earth by General Fong I saw myself out of control in the Avatar State and I saw myself losing to Fire Lord Ozai." Katara shivered against him. "With Water I saw my shameful behaviors of running away because I was the Avatar and I saw all those innocent men hurt because I wasn't in control of myself. I had to learn that while I'm not a cold blooded killer…accidents do happen that are beyond my control sometimes. With Fire I saw myself burning your hands Katara and I remembered my shame at being to overzealous to learn something I wasn't ready for. I never wanted to fire bend again but Pathik told me that to be the Avatar is to be a fire bender so I had to accept it that someday I would learn to fire bend. Air was particularly painful for me, I saw my people lined up before they all disappeared one by one. Then another face appear," he looked down at Katara and kissed her cheek, "You saved me from my grief."

She smiled, "Why am I always the one that is saving you from stuff?"

"I don't know…but I love it," he kissed her lips before continuing, "Sound was slightly hard for me. I had to accept that I was the Avatar even though I had hidden the fact from you and Sokka in the beginning because I never wanted this responsibility. But I saw myself as a protector and I knew that since I know what pain and grief feel like I want to work extra hard not to let others feel this pain. That was my duty as the Avatar, to protect. Light was really easy, I remember our time in the swamp and how the connection related to the four great nations. We're all people benders or not so technically we're all one and not us and them. If you think about it, two non-benders can have a bending child, why try to separate that? The last one though…Thought, I couldn't do it. It's the reason I was blocked before I got shot by Azuzla's lightening. I had one earthly attachment on this planet and that was you my darling wife. I couldn't let you go, I tried to argue with Pathik that love was important for another chakra and he agreed it was but…while love was important I had to put aside earthly love in order to attain my greater power. Nothing can connect me to this world if I am to enter the Avatar State."

"But after your battle with Ozai…you willingly entered the Avatar State and extinguished the flames…you weren't attached to anyone then?" Katara asked.

"No…do you not remember the Ember Island Players?"

"I do."

"I thought you had a thing for Zuko and I lost you. While my chakra path was yet again blocked by my scar I didn't think I had anyone in this world anymore. Friends and such aside I still considered you a friend but I knew I wanted more and at that time…I thought I'd lost you as my girl."

Katara turned to face him, "But I was always your girl."

"Yes you are my forever girl," he smiled caressing her cheek.

She smiled and kissed his gently, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? This was 6 years ago trust me I'm not harboring any resentment for what happened back then."

"I know but…even now when you have to enter the Avatar State…do you still have to?"

Aang knew what she was trying to say, does he still have to let her go, "Yes…to an extent."

She nodded her head somberly then turned back around cuddling into his chest, "That's good to know."

"I didn't tell you before because I haven't had to do it, but I guess now…"

"Now we will just have to work extra hard to make sure nothing happens to you during that state. You have to forget about those you love but that doesn't mean we have to," she answered fervently.

Aang held her close, "Katara…"

"I'll always watch your back Aang, even though I know…"

"Don't finish that sentence…please," he asked her hiding himself in her hair.

She turned again to kiss him, letting him feel the love she held for him.

"Katara's right though. You're risking your own life and your own damn happiness and love to enter the Avatar State that protects others. The least we can do as your friends and family is watch your back while you're protecting ours," Sokka said smiling at his brother.

Aang turned his head away from Katara's lips, "Thank you for understanding."

"Aang we love you, you're our brother," Suki told him holding out her hand. He took it letting her squeeze his before turning his attention back to Katara.

"Come on we should go get some rest, I'm sure you're all exhausted."

Aang was about to bend out a rock jut when Katara shook her head, "Let's walk and enjoy the evening."

He nodded as they were followed by Sokka and Suki each couple holding onto the other like they were going to be separated.

* * *

><p>"So would you like to show me the results of your training?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"Well we're not too sure but…" Suki stated standing next to a tall tree.

"Well the only way to find out is to do, even I can tell your chakra is different let's see if this works," he stated.

"Yeah might as well see if what we did was worth it right?" Sokka looked over at Suki.

"Either way what we went through was life changing whether we're able to mold chakra or not," she smiled then turned back to her tree.

Sokka smirked, "Last one to the top gives the other a massage."

"Deal," she smirked back.

"Ok now focus, feel the energy in your body then concentrate it down to your feet," Kakashi told them while he settled down next to a tree to read his book.

They both closed their eyes and brought their hands together with the pointer and middle finger sticking up, left hand slightly higher than the right. Suki went through the steps of opening her chakra paths quickly then focus on her internal energy. She imagine it flowing around her body in a non-descript pattern before she told it to go to her feet. She imagined she could see the flow change then felt a large clump of her energy on both soles. She opened her eyes slowing not breaking her concentration forgetting everything else except her tree. She took on step forward then placed her left foot knee height flat against the tree. She fought her anxiety and excitement and she focused all her energy to her left foot to hold her steady when she slowly placed her right foot against the tree. She gasped suddenly losing her concentration and falling right on her butt.

"Good work, stay focused Suki," Kakashi grinned.

"Yeah…"

"I think running is a good way to start."

She nodded and stole a quick glance at Sokka, he kept his eyes closed in concentration but was already five feet off the ground.

"Sokka!" she screamed.

"What!" he yelled falling flat on his back, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him, "Like I'm going to let you beat me."

She smiled at her again, "Bring it."

Suki concentrated again but took Kakashi's advise. Walking backwards about ten feet she ran directly at the tree then up and up and up. Her excitement got the better of her and she marked her place with a kunai knife before lithely jumping down landing on the ground.

"I can't believe it," she was shocked, "I can't believe it! Katara!"

Katara looked over from the river to see Suki waving excitedly at her and pointing to a kunai knife. Katara's mouth fell open.

"Oh my spirits, Suki! I'm so happy for you!" she yelled.

"Hey what about me!" Sokka yelled arms folded standing upside down on a branch.

Katara's hands went to her mouth, "Sokka!"

He laughed at the girls' reaction, "Yeah I know…I'm awesome."

"Oh no way!" Suki yelled forming her hand sign then began running up her tree again.

Sokka smiled before turning to continue his way upward. Suki ran fast up her tree concentrating on her feet. But as fast as she was Sokka was waiting for her at the top.

"Oh you…" she started her threat.

"So that was a one hour massage right?" he winked at his wife.

She scoffed, "We never settled on a time limit."

"Well since I'm the winner…"

"No the only thing you've won is the actual massage. Now you quit your gloating and we can discuss our next exercises on the ground."

Sokka laughed before running back down his tree.

"That's a great accomplishment you two, even Genin graduated from the academy don't pick it up that fast," Kakashi praised.

"Well we're older and have more experience than rookies," Suki stated stretching.

"Oh that's true no doubt, so next is going to be typical jumping. As you know many ninjas here can jump great distances thereby cutting down walking time," Kakashi explained, "So the process is the same now just apply that to you feet and jump."

Katara was flabbergasted by the turn of events; Sokka and Suki were molding their chakra. They were getting stronger and she hadn't noticed a great difference in herself, but at the same time she wasn't really looking all that hard. But after seeing her brother and sister progress so much gave her new inspiration to find out what the chakra training had done for her.

She turned her back to the others knee deep in water. She took a deep breath letting her hands graze over the top as she let her element's energy fill her up. She swayed with the natural flow of the river letting herself get lost in her element. She began to move starting slowly at first, then picked up the pace to match that of the water becoming one. She didn't have to open her eyes to know what she was doing, she had practiced these forms enough to do them in her sleep.

"You're so beautiful when you bend."

She opened her eyes not breaking her rhythm to see her husband smiling at her.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked teasing.

"Very much so but I wonder…" he sat down near the river, "Have you experimented yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet I was just about to."

"Keep doing what you're doing I'll keep watch," he told her.

She closed her eyes again and kept circulating through her movements. Aang watched her steadily trying to decipher what may have changed if anything did. As he watched her go through the routine twice he realized something was indeed different and that he was looking in the wrong spot. Water benders traditionally keep their feet on the ground using them to make their movements flow steadily with the beat of the push and pull. But, he noticed, that was no longer the case. Every time she moved her feet the water would swirl around her.

"Excellent," he stated.

"What?" she asked stopping mid motion, "Did you notice something?"

"I did and I think you're going to like it."

"Well what is it?"

"I don't want to tell you but I want you to see for yourself. Come out here and bend," he told her.

Katara listened watching her movements carefully. "Now bend at me," he told her.

She shot a traditional water whip at him.

"Now do the same thing with your feet," he smiled.

"My what?"

"Your feet. While I was watching you I noticed that every time you moved your feet the water around you would swirl different than the water you were bending and the current. You have an enhanced version of water bending," he told her excitedly.

"I…what?" she was thoroughly confused.

Aang laughed at her, "Just try it. Go through a few stances the leap backwards and shoot some water at me and you're see what I mean."

Katara was unsure at first but decided to try it out. She drew the water out of the river and whipped it around her body. Once she stopped she did a back hand spring and felt the water she was previously holding react to her movement. It followed her protecting her legs as she flipped. She landed hard dropping instantly to her rear in shock.

"That was cool," he told her sitting in front of her.

"I…how come I didn't notice?"

"Probably because the current was affecting the way it felt to you. Don't worry we have lots of time to perfect it and learn the way it reacts to your body."

Katara still sat there in shock, "I'm at a loss for words."

Aang laughed at her when Toph walked up.

"Take a breath there Twinkle Toes this freak show isn't over yet," she announced walking up to the group.

"So Master Toph, what have you learn?" Aang asked turning to face her.

"Oh just wait and see. Yo Sokka, Suki pay attention!" she called over to them.

"Just what's so important that you had to interrupt our training session?" Sokka asked.

"Oh just watch," she stated throwing one of her metal rods into a nearby tree embedding it in the bark, "After our training was over I took a nice long walk around the village when I had a thought to try something and this is what I came up with." She stretched her hand out to where her rod was. A strong current could be felt when suddenly the metallic rod landed back into her hand.

"Pretty awesome huh?" she smirked.

"Magnetism, that's very impressive," Kakashi complimented.

"Yeah I was a bad ass before but now…I'm unstoppable," she laughed to herself before tripping over her feet and landing on her butt.

"Yeah, because bad asses land on their butts all the time," Sokka teased.

"Oh shut it I hardly got any sleep last night," she grumbled.

Katara took in her appearance immediately, she looked terrible, "Toph what have you been doing all night?"

"Practicing what else?"

"You look like you've walked through the Si Wong Desert have you slept at all?" Katara walked over to her checking her vitals.

"I woke up a few hours ago when Kiba nudged me…"

"Kiba?" they all asked together.

Toph got a little red, "Well…he found me in the morning practicing and we talked for a bit then we kinda fell asleep on each other."

"Fell asleep on each other? Did he take advantage of you!" Katara's voice raised two octaves.

"No! Geez Katara I know how to take care of myself…it was just one little kiss!"

"A kiss!" Suki covered her mouth holding back laughter.

"No that's not what I meant! Ugh I'm going home, for real this time and to bed!" she yelled before storming off.

"Did she just say…" Aang started.

"Yep," Katara answered.

"Do you think they really…" Sokka started.

"Yep," Suki answered.

"Her first crush…well her first real crush. Sokka doesn't count," Katara said.

"Why don't I count?" he asked.

"Fine her second crush," Katara amended.

"Anyway it seems we've got some…reconnaissance to do," Aang smiled at Sokka.

Sokka read his grin, "Yes I believe you're right."

"What do you mean?" Suki asked looking between to two men's smirks.

"Oh nothing," Sokka answered, wheels turning in his head.

"No! I forbid it Aang, you and Sokka will keep you're noses out of her business!" Katara demanded poking a finger into his chest.

"What we just need to make sure he's good for her," he admitted hands up.

"If I hear her complaining about you two rats invading her privacy, so help me you will," Katara never got to finish her threat when Aang grabbed Sokka and jumped into the air.

"Gotta catch me first my love!" he called out.

Katara's eyes narrowed as she looked at Suki. The other girl nodded before she launched three kunai in their direction. Katara stood poised and ready when a thought struck her, _Do I dare?_

She waited until Suki made them turn back their direction when Katara reached out taking control of Aang's body. He yelped and began falling from the sky with Sokka screaming from the top of the glider. Katara kept her hold on Aang and used her new found foot technique to bend water to soften their landing.

Once the boys hit the ground Katara made Aang stand up and walk over to her, "So you were saying?"

His eyes were wide, "You can blood bend? Without the help of the full moon!"

"Looks like it, so my dear, sweet, darling husband will you leave our dear friend Toph alone as she pursues her new relationship her own way?"

He gulped as Sokka stood up staring at his sister in shock.

**So i worked harder on my grammer for those who have commented on it. I thought about adding a lemon then decided against it, does anyone want to see a lemon or are limes like that good enough? I know this isn't a Kataang fluffy fic or anything but if you have requests and such for things like that let me know and i'll try to add it into my story...no promises though :) Well as always please please please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i'm a little nervous about your opinions of this chapter...i love it but do you guys love it too? Please review! BTW Reviewer Ki-ki7 please see my A.N. below thanks!**

"So Naruto now that you've perfected your wind training it's time to apply it," Kakashi told him with him hands in his pockets.

"Apply it? How?" he asked.

"Part of your father's legacy is his jutsu the Rasengan. He developed it but didn't know how to perfect it and I believe that you are the one who can."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Me?"

"Yes because of your unique chakra nature. So shall we give it a try?" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto took a second to process then smiled with determination, "Let's do this."

"Ready Katara?" Aang asked poised.

"Yup…come at me," she replied in her bending stance.

Aang shot two fireballs at her that she easily deflected with a simple water shield. She knew Aang was just warming her up before the larger attacks that he would send to get her to use her new skill. After a few more attacks she switched tactics, instead of standing in one position blocking from all directions she leaped out of the way with a little water boost. A stream of water was taken directly from the ground and followed her body and she spun in the air twisting the water around with her feet.

"Better!" Aang called as she landed.

"I felt a little unsteady in my landing…" she started, "But it's getting easier to bend it the way I want to."

"I can see the improvement. You're a fast learner sweetheart; you'll have this mastered in no time."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

Naruto yelled in frustration, he just wasn't getting the concept. Aang turned his head and watched him grumble on the ground Kakashi standing over him.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

"That's fine I need a small break," she answered.

He walked up as Kakashi looked over, "Oh training going good over there?"

"Yeah she's getting the hang of it fast," Aang answered. Naruto growled then slumped on the floor.

"I take it that opposite is happening here?"

"Yeah, seems this task is a mighty difficult one," Kakashi answered.

"How can I perfect something that's already powerful enough?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's not perfected Naruto, it was only the beginning for a more powerful jutsu. What you're learning now is an A or S-rank technique, this doesn't come easy," Kakashi answered.

He sighed, "I just don't know what I can do to make it work or what it should be…"

"Maybe if I were to help? You're element is wind or air…I'm an air bender if I stream a current into your Rasengan we can see maybe what you're trying to do," Aang offered.

Naruto sat up with a new light in his eyes, "Let's do it."

They both smiled as he jumped up calling forth a clone and formed his Rasengan, "Ok I'm ready, add it now."

Aang nodded creating a small stream and slowly inserting it into the blue ball. The air spun wildly around the ball before Aang took greater control. Soon there were four spouts exiting the Rasengan two facing upward and two facing downward.

"That's the type of control you need to master there Naruto," Kakashi commented.

Naruto glared at his sensei, "I do have it mastered."

"Not at this level."

"I've been practicing with Asuma-sensei. Sora and I both have," he complained releasing the jutsu.

"What have you accomplished?" Aang asked.

"He just has us practicing throwing kunai at a tree trying to make it go through."

"Care to show me?" Aang asked again.

Naruto shrugged and walked over to a tree, drew out a kunai and filled it with chakra. With one more glance at Aang he threw it the tree and it imbedded itself a few inches.

"As you can see I have gotten very far."

Aang walked up to the tree touching the bark, "How has he been teaching you?"

"Just to concentrate on the chakra flow being steady and sharp," he answered.

Aang walked back to where Naruto was standing then performed an air slice cutting the tree as deep as Naruto did. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How can you do that and I can't!" he asked irked.

"Well I tried what you said but look at my bark tear compared to yours," Aang pointed to see his slice took off more bark than Naruto's did.

"I think water bending would apply better here," Aang continued, "If I were to try and focus a small stream of water at the tree," he did just that and knocked off the same amount of bark off a different tree, "Then I get the same result, but if I concentrate hard enough," using the same water he called forth before he cut again slicing the tree diagonally in half causing it to fall over.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. "That's the kind of focus you need. That slice is tough enough to cut through metal. It takes a lot of work and concentration in the beginning but the results you see before you."

"I…" he sighed sad but determined, "That's the type of concentration I need to perfect my wind chakra. And it's also the type of concentration I need to try and perfect the Rasengan."

Aang nodded, "Think about slicing through something hard like a rock or a metal rod and I think you will see results."

"Alright let's get back to Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said turning, "I'm ready to try again."

Kakashi nodded, "Try it yourself this time without Aang's help."

Naruto nodded creating a clone and formed the Rasengan. After a few moments he released the jutsu gasping.

"Now with Aang," Kakashi said.

They tried again with the air spinning wildly when a thought occurred to Naruto. He looked from his clone to Aang then back to his clone then at Aang's face to find him watching him curiously.

"I have an idea!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh…and what is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I need another clone," Naruto said excited, "I can only kind of create something with Aang's help so while one clone is creating the Rasengan the other is control the wind chakra!"

Kakashi smiled, "Well let's try it then."

Aang took a step back as another clone popped into existence and he tried again. Something happened it was small but they could see a change in the Rasengan's appearance. Naruto released the jutsu with a gasp and fell back on his butt. He laid back gasping for air.

"I want…to try…again," he mumbled out.

"No way, you're exhausted you need to rest and something to eat," Aang smiled down at him.

Naruto grinned, "Hey Aang…want to get…some ramen?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Let have Katara look you over then we can go how does that sound?"

"Sounds…great. I'll…just wait…here…" he answered breathing deeply getting his breathing back under control.

Katara walked over and started relaxing Naruto's tense muscles.

"You are…amazing," he smiled eyes still closed.

Katara laughed, "Why thank you Naruto. You are very sweet." She ran her hands over his body checking for more tensed muscles, "Well that's it. Now you just need to rest no more of this strenuous training today."

"Yes ma'am," he winked at her.

"Come on Naruto," Aang helped him up, "Let's go get some ramen."

"Oh yes…Ichiraku's ramen," he slung one arm over Aang's shoulder as Sakura walked up.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, yeah just tired. Aang and I are going to get some ramen," he smiled at her trying to stand up straight.

"Don't strain yourself; you don't want to end up in the hospital now do you?"

He cringed. "Yeah I thought not. Hey Kakashi-sensei, Katara," she called waving.

"Hey there Sakura, how are you?" Katara asked giving her a hug.

"Very well thank you. How's your training going?"

"I'm getting the hang of it still some finer details to work out though."

"Want some help since your normal help is going to get some ramen?" Sakura nodded towards the two boys.

"That'd be great, thank you," Katara smiled.

"Well I'm going to go relax, Yamato that's it for today," Kakashi called jumping away. Yamato followed suit.

"So what is it that you need help with?" Sakura asked pulling out her gloves.

"Well mostly coordination. I've been trying to stick my landings while still bending but it's proving harder than I thought it would be."

Sakura nodded, "Well I may not look it but my master drilled me in the art of dodging. As a medic-nin it's my job to survive and that means lots of jumping around and predicting movements. So let me see what you've been working on and I'll help correct anything that needs work…how does that sound?"

Katara nodded, "I think that's perfect."

"Alright I'm ready now let's get started," Sakura stood facing her flexing her hands to adjust the gloves.

Katara stood watching her treating this like a fight. She started with just her hands while Sakura kept her eyes glued to her waist and feet. Katara started jumping pulling the water with her and bending it around her body. Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Katara collapsed on the ground.<p>

"I don't think I've worked this hard since our war," she said leaning against a tree.

Sakura smiled only a light sheen a sweat on her body, "Well your war ended a while ago and you probably haven't had to keep as in shape until now."

"You're right, but still it's almost embarrassing."

"No it's not, we've been training for a while now and you've already improved," she praised.

Katara smiled at her, "Thanks, you've been able to point things out that Aang hadn't noticed."

"Well a new pair of eyes sees different things. He probably wasn't watching your forms anyway," Sakura winked at her.

Katara was laughing so hard she fell over, "You're probably right." She said in a fit of giggles.

An instant later a masked man jumped out and grabbed Katara locking her hands behind her back and the other held senbon needles.

"Being me the Avatar and I won't hurt this woman," he ordered calmly.

Sakura took a battle stance cursing herself for their present situation. She hadn't sensed anything not even the slightest chakra flicker and even now she could barely sense him. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a cloth mask over his face so only his eyes could be seen. He wasn't wearing a symbol to show which village he belonged to.

"You're very good at masking your chakra," she prodded, "Why are you still hiding it?"

"I don't like repeating myself," he told her throwing the senbon needles into her knees and thighs making Katara lose her balance. She yelped at her sudden weakness and the pain of being held up by her wrists.

Sakura cursed again. She stood taking a slightly more easy going stance but could change at a moment's notice.

"I'm not leaving her with you, you must know that. You could hurt her worse or possibly kill her. I have to protect her."

"I cannot allow that," he replied, "I need you to fetch that Avatar before I kill his wife and go looking for him myself."

"You're very cordial for an assassin. Anbu I'm going to presume since you're still hiding your power from me. You're monotone speech and lack of vocal inflection reminds me of someone else," Sakura kept stalling trying to figure out how to rescue Katara from this man.

"I'm on a time limit and you're making me angry," he told Sakura throwing more senbon into Katara's arms and resuming his hold on her throat. She could her Katara making choking noises, "Go now and bring him here before I do end up killing her." To go along with his final threat he open a small tube on his waist pulling out a senbon coated in…_Poison!_

Sakura gasped as he held it up to her throat.

"If you don't bring him back here in 10 minutes she will die a slow and painful death. One I'm sure we both with to avoid," he told Sakura.

"Go…Sakura please," Katara choked out before heaving because of the pressure applied to her throat.

Sakura nodded, "I'll be as fast as I can Katara I promise." She fled towards Ichiraku.

"Now all we have to do is wait," the captor mumbled to himself.

"For what?" Katara spat out since his grip had loosened.

"The Avatar, so he can take you and your friends home," he replied not looking at her.

"In your dreams," she smirked trying to head-but him but he dodged.

He turned her around and smacked her across the face. She hit the ground hard forcing some of the needles deep into her body. She yelled out in pain.

"It would be wise not to test my patience. As I said before I'm on a time constraint and any delays are not going to be accepted. You cannot move your arms or your legs so trying to hurt me and escaping is illogical for someone in your position. I recommend you wait peacefully with me until your husband arrives," he stood near her holding the poisoned senbon.

"Like I'm just going to wait around and not try to defend myself. You snuck up on me and captured me. Sakura couldn't sense you so you're good. But you chose to wait until after I was exhausted to make your move which tells me you're not as powerful as you seem. You knew that both Sakura and I were more powerful than you so you watched us practice am I right?" She watched his unwavering eyes, "I'll take that as a yes. Since I was the one working and training and the most tired I was the one you captured. I'm also the target you obviously picked out beforehand and it was probably just your luck that I was the one training and not the other way around. You knew exactly where to grab me to make me useless…my hands. You and who ever hired you to target us knows us. Now is there anything I missed?"

The man watched her unmoving. She was good, probably a result from Sokka who was her brother and naturally gifted with strategy.

"You're right on all accounts. But try anything again while we're waiting for him and I'll kill you," he dipped the senbon back into the poison for emphasis.

Katara stilled knowing anything further would lead to her death…and her dying wasn't an option. The man picked her back up again and waited with her body in front of his. She noticed his head turn from side to side then out of the corner of her eye she spied movement, friend or foe she wasn't sure until she felt his head nod towards the movement to her right. _So this guy's not alone…_

* * *

><p>Sakura sprinted as fast as she could barely touching the tree branches before jumping again. She had to hurry he only gave her 10 minutes and it took about 7-8 to reach the village. That had to be a ploy right? He knew they would be late and kill her anyway…<em>I should've stayed!<em> But by staying I would've killed her without Aang being able to do anything.

The gates were in sight kicking up dust in her way.

"Sakura!" she heard, Izumo and Kotetsu call from the gate. She skidded to a stop and ran back to them.

"Go get Tsunade-sama and tell her to go to training ground 6 there's a man there who's holding Katara hostage. I have to go find Aang immediately!" she took off again.

It took them a second to process then they ran following her orders.

"Sakura!" she heard Lee calling out to her matching her speed, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I can't talk right now Lee!" she shouted skidding to a stop in front of Ichiraku's.

"Aang! Thank god you're here!" she yelled doubling over from her exertion.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked walking up to her.

"Sakura…" Aang asked feeling a deep seated fear in his gut, "Where's Katara?"

Everyone around them stopped who was in listening range. Sakura took two deep breaths before met his eyes with tears.

"Someone has captured her and is demanding to speak with you. He said he would kill her if you weren't there in 10 minutes," she tried hard to hold back tears, "She's at training ground 6 where you guys always are. Aang it took me 7 minutes to get here he threatened her with poison senbon needles and when I first refused to go he stuck her with some."

Aang's faced hardened and the air pressure became very thick. Sakura's face went stark white as well as Lee's seeing the rage that crossed the Avatar's face. Naruto took another step towards Aang.

"Aang…you need to go…I'll get help and we will meet you there alright," he told him.

"Find Sokka, Suki, and Toph. If she's dead I'll kill that bastard myself," he swore before taking off into the air.

"Sakura are you serious?" Lee asked.

She nodded, "I sent Izumo and Kotetsu to get the Hokage. Do you know where the others are?" She asked both boys.

Lee nodded, "They are with Tenten and Kiba eating dangos I'll go get them." Lee took off running.

"Let's go get Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-dishou," Naruto said as they both ran off.

* * *

><p>Aang flew fast that even Momo couldn't even keep up with him. He was angry, angry at the situation and angry that someone had dared to threaten them. He should have predicted someone wouldn't want them there and that something like this was going to happen. Not one of their group is allowed to be along ever. But Katara wasn't alone…Sakura was with her and they were training. They had to have planned this out.<p>

Roku had promised that he wouldn't die here…but what about the others? He landed a second later when he saw Katara's blue pants blowing against a black figure.

"Who are you?" he demanded his anger returning.

"That's not important," the man answered.

"It is to me…who are you?" he demanded again.

"I'm someone who is to deliver a message to you. You are not welcome here in this place. If you choose to remain here you and all your companions will be killed. This is fair warning for you to leave this place and never return if you know what's good for you," he squeezed Katara's neck making her gasp.

While the man had been talking he had been watching Katara assessing her condition. She had needles sticking out of her body mostly in her arms and legs and her eyes never stayed focused on him but seemed to be…he wasn't too sure.

"Avatar are you listening?" the man asked choking her again.

Aang glared at the man, "Remove your hands from my wife now."

"Only if you leave…I must have a sworn oath that you will leave," the man pulled the poisoned needle out again.

"I have a job to do here, protecting you and your world from the evil that wishes to take it over. Now I will tell you again remove your hands from my wife!" he yelled at him adding sound bending for emphasis.

"I'll take that as a no," the man replied sticking Katara in the neck with the poison.

She screamed as the heat from the poison seared her flesh then collapsed from the paralyzing effects.

Aang's anger turned to rage as he ran to Katara's unmoving body. The man in black had jumped away after sticking her, leaving her on the ground for dead. He checked her pulse but felt nothing, no breathing and no heart beat.

His tattoos and eyes turned white as he screamed into the air.

* * *

><p>"Yeah you should've seen Aang's face when he was casted as a woman, I don't think I've ever seen him so mad," Sokka laughed holding his stomach.<p>

Tenten laughed, "Yeah…I guess I can see why."

"Although Sokka was a little over eager to give his character a few pointers," Suki nudged him.

"What we all know I'm more of the in your face guy. I'm not a very stealthy person," he crossed his arms.

"Oh we know," Toph jested.

"You guys have had some wild adventures," Kiba smiled. He took a liking to Sokka immediately.

Just then Lee came skidding into view, "Mighty warriors you are needed immediately!"

"Lee what are you talking about," Tenten sighed.

"Katara has been kidnapped and Aang has gone to rescue her. They are at training ground 6 and the kidnapper has threatened to kill Katara."

Sokka, Suki, and Toph all sprinted out of the restaurant followed by Tenten and Kiba.

"I'm going to find more back up. Naruto and Sakura have informed the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei," Lee told Tenten and Kiba before sprinting off to find Guy-sensei and anyone else.

Sokka and Suki took off into the trees once they exited the village and Toph created two earthen mounds and ran across the earth, she was able to match the speed of Sokka and Suki's running.

"Do you think he really would kill her?" Suki asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sokka stated with a hard voice, "Nobody threatens us and gets away from it."

"We need to concentrate on Aang…Katara's his life line," Toph interjected.

"Yeah we know, if anything ever happened to her I'm hoping her…" Sokka was interrupted by a loud painful yell. They all stopped in their tracks as they recognized that agony…it was Aang and he was in the Avatar State.

"We have to hurry," Suki yelled as they began running again.

A second later they were joined by Tenten, Kiba and Neji who they caught on their way out.

"What was that?" Kiba asked Toph.

She plowed on not answering. Suki noticed Toph's closed attitude and answered.

"That was Aang," she told them.

Another minute later they entered into the clearing to see the earth upturned and several trees blown over around the perimeter. Yamato's waterfall was empty and rocks were falling into the small lake below it. Katara lay on the one piece of flat earth unmoving at the center of the havoc.

"No!" Sokka yelled sprinting towards his sister, "Come on Katara talk to me little sister." He picked her up carefully cradling her head against his shoulder.

"Katara honey wake up," Suki knelt opposite him, "Aang needs you sister please wake up."

Toph carefully walked over the upturned earth flattening the area where she was walking. The three ninja's eyes were wide.

"He did this? All of this destruction?" Kiba asked shaking slightly.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she whispered approaching Sokka and Suki, "Sokka put her on the ground."

He did so without arguing. "She has a heartbeat but it's weak and irregular. Something's happened to her."

They were interrupted again by another yell as a huge tremor headed their way. They all glanced at the once large hole of trees to see a tsunami sized wave approaching them.

Toph stood instantly jumping into the air and slamming her fists into the ground. A large wall of earth shot up as she pushed it towards tsunami. The two walls collided with each other causing their own earth quake.

"Nice save," Kiba said to her.

"I won't be able to do it all day…if Aang had sent that directly at me and not as a repercussion I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

They all took in her serious demeanor.

"We need to get these needles out of her," Suki stated touching one making Katara's arm twitch.

"No don't!" they heard someone call as Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi ran up, "If you don't know how to remove them you'll causing irreparable harm."

Suki moved so she could take a seat and Sakura began working.

"We need to go to Aang," Naruto said looking towards the gaping hole of trees feeling the earth trembling.

"No," Sokka stood up, "You all need to stay here. He's enraged and not in control of his power. Protect her like you life depended on it. Suki, Toph and I will take care of Aang." His eyes were filled with sadness seeing his sister's pale face.

"I'll save her I swear it to you all I will," Sakura swore to everyone present.

"I trust you will," Sokka replied, "Or else we might not be able to stop him. She's his whole world, his one link to living. He can't lose her."

"Come on guys…we have more important things to do," Toph said pulling them both by their arms.

"Neji, track them so we know where to go later," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai," he responded activating his Byakugan.

They three heroes took off into a fast sprint following Toph's lead. Another minute later they had caught up with him. There was another man with him dressed in all black. As he stood blood lined the area he had fallen.

"You dare think you can order me around?" Aang asked in a booming voice.

The air around them whipped violently as they watched him bring the wounded man up whip him around and throw him back again towards the earth.

"I'm going to make you suffer just like you made her suffer. It will be a slow and painful death for the crime you have committed," Aang told him again slowly floating down surrounded in an air shield.

Sokka wasted no time; he wasn't going to let his best friend kill anybody. He took out two shruiken and threw them at Aang, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

Aang's head turned and the three of them froze in paralyzing fear. "Do not interfere unless you want to get hurt," he told them holding their gazes.

"Snap out of it Aang!" Toph yelled unfazed due to her blindness, "This isn't the way to end things alright! Just stop before you regret anything!"

"Do not speak to me of things you do NOT understand!" he boomed at them sending a relatively small current their direction throwing them off balance.

"Aang listen to her! Katara wouldn't want you to do this!" Suki pleaded as Toph worked her way around the other side.

Aang looked back to his target, "He killed my wife, she had no pulse!" he screamed again.

"She did have a pulse you idiot I felt it!" Toph screamed throwing some rocks at him.

"Don't tell me lies, I was there she was DEAD!" he yelled again. His air shield was growing bigger as Aang pulled more air around him into gale like winds.

Katara woke up gasping for air.

"Shhh Katara, just breathe, in and out slowly," Sakura told her replacing a vial in her pocket.

"Aang…where is he?" she asked trying to sit up.

Sakura kept her down, "You can't stand yet, the antidote is countering the poison and you'll be weak for a few days."

"Take me to him now!" she demanded with fear in her eyes.

"Katara I can't…" Sakura pleaded tears in her eyes. Just then another scream pierced the earth.

"You don't have a choice, take me now!" she demanded trying to stand again.

"Sakura do what she says," Lee told her. He arrived with Guy-sensei shortly after Sokka, Suki, and Toph left.

"Lee please…" she started.

"No Katara needs to be there. When we went through the chakra training there were parts of it that were very…revealing to everyone. Katara's his rock…she's the only one that can bring him back. Without her…he is nothing…" he finished off quietly remembering his own experience.

Sakura took in his serious look knowing there were intimate details he wasn't sharing.

"He's right Sakura," Katara pleaded.

"I'll carry her," Kakashi said, "There's not a moment to lose."

"What is going on here?" Tsunade demanded walking on scene with her escorts.

"Lee fill the Hokage in while we run, there's not a moment to lose," Naruto said then nodded to Kakashi.

The three of them continued to distract Aang from his target and tried to convince him to come out of it. Aang wouldn't listen he was consumed by grief and wanted to the first time in his life…to kill. Nothing was going to stop him because his only reason for living was been stolen from him.

"If you guys don't leave me alone I will have to stop you," he threatened throwing large fire balls in their directions.

"Then kill us Aang, take your anger out on people who won't hate you for it!" Sokka yelled charging at him. Aang shot him back as he landed hard against a tree.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" he yelled cracking the earth beneath him in frustration.

Toph jumped in next softening it so they could still walk easily, "If we left you, you idiot, we wouldn't be your friends. We've promised each other that we would never leave each other alone in their time of need!"

"I don't need you!" he yelled back sucking the life out of the surrounding land and shooting the water directly at Toph. Her pyramid wall collapsed against the pressure but before she could be swept away Suki jumped in and took her to where Sokka was leaning against a tree.

"We can't keep this up…" she said.

"We have to," Sokka told his wife, "Katara wouldn't give up and neither will we."

Toph charged forward again drawing her two rods trying to pierce speeding air shield surrounding his body. Aang remained unfazed by her attack and shot her away trapping her under a constant vortex of air not allowing her to breathe.

"Aang! Stop that!" Suki yelled seeing Toph's predicament. She sprinted forward dodging his fire balls and drew her sword she got just as close as Toph did since Sokka had also jumped up and was distracting Aang as well. What she saw she wouldn't forget…there were tears leaking out of his eyes. She was instantly shot back landing face first against rough tree bark that drew blood on her face before being caught by another person. She was about to thank Sokka when she was it was Neji.

"What are you?" she started asking as she looked and saw Naruto holding Sokka and Kiba dragging Toph away from Aang's form.

Aang yelled again sending a shock wave around the location.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked staring directly at Aang.

"I've had worse get me over by the others please."

He nodded and in a few seconds they were all together. She walked over to Katara.

"You're alive…thank the spirits above," Suki collapsed by her.

"Suki! Don't tell me he did that to you?" Tears were forming in Katara's eyes.

"It was the only way we could stop him from killing that man. We all agreed that he wouldn't knowing kill us but other people he doesn't know as well…well he took our chances."

Katara nodded.

"Katara…he's crying…he thinks you're dead," Suki told her seriously her hands shaking.

Katara nodded then tried to stand. Sakura helped her but stopped Katara from walking forward.

"Sakura…let me go," she told her calmly.

"This is my fault…you're all hurt…" she started.

"This isn't anybody's fault but that man about to be killed by my husband. I will not allow anyone to stop me so let me go before I make you," Katara didn't look at her as she felt Sakura's hand leave.

"Sis…" Sokka said softly.

"I love you Sokka and thank you for trying. He wouldn't have killed you…that I do know," she answered him but stared at her husband.

"Let one of my men go with you," Tsunade told her.

"No. I go alone, if anyone else were to follow me you could be killed accidentally. Do not approach him and keep yourselves hidden from his eyes."

"Listen to her…please…" Sokka told them wiping blood from his mouth.

Naruto watched as pensive as he's ever been. This rage, anger, and sadness reminded him of when he thought Sasuke was dead and then his power was unleashed unable to be controlled. _Kakashi-sensei was right…we are really very similar_. _Katara is the only one who can make him stop…but who can stop me?_

Katara strode forward unfazed by her husband's rage, "Aang?" she called quietly.

He now had both feet planted on the ground his air shield swirling viciously around him. He picked the man up by the throat holding him in the air, "You killed someone precious to me and you deserve the worst possible fate that the spirits have. Now I'll take the only thing you seem to value…your life."

Katara stood next to the shield and placed her hand gently on top of it, "Let me in Aang…please."

As if he heard her Katara's hand went through the shield and she followed it through. Inside his shield the wind was intense whipping her hair threatening to pull it out of her head. She pushed on through hearing her husband's last threat against her kidnapper.

"Now I'll take the only thing you seem to value…your life," he said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang…stop please," she asked him gently.

"Ka-Katara?" he asked turning to face her. His glare instantly softened but his eyes remained white as well as his tattoos.

"It's me Aang, I'm alright," she told him placing a hand on his face.

He closed his eyes dropping the man in his hand and pulled Katara into his embrace. His eyes and tattoos went back to this normal color and the air shield dissipated.

"You're alive…I thought…I" he said fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I know Aang, I'm tougher than you think," she kissed his forehead.

"Sokka, Suki and Toph?" he asked.

"Are all fine and still love you," she answered.

He lifted his head gazing into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," she replied.

Aang turned around again as Katara still held onto him. He picked the man in black back up.

"You're one lucky man that my wife survived your attack," he told him in a hard voice, "Hear me and hear me well…I am the Avatar, wielder of the Four Elements and commander of all the Cosmic Energy in the Universe! I will not be ordered around by a mere thug and his master! This goes for all of you out there!" he yelled staring into the tree opposite of the gather ninja he sensed. "You tell your master," he continued to shout at those trees, "That if he tries another stunt like this again I will personally hunt him down and kill him with my own hands and NOBODY, will be able to stop me!"

He threw the man on the ground and took a deep steadying breath. Katara's legs faltered then and he spun around instantly and scooped her up into his arms holding her against his chest. Sokka, Suki, and Toph all walked forward.

"I'm sorry," he told them, "I didn't mean to…"

"Aang, we know," Sokka placed a strong arm on his shoulder and he stared at the man dressed in black. He drew his sword resting it on the ground; before he could take any action Aang stopped him.

"Please don't deny me my chance to kill him."

Sokka glanced at Aang and met his hard eyes with his own. Sokka nodded then and gave the man a long scratch across his chest.

"Feel better?" Suki asked them both.

Aang nodded as Katara clung onto his neck. Sokka shrugged, "I want him dead."

"He will be after we get answers," Tsunade said walking up.

"Tsunade-sama," Aang got her attention, "I want you to know that this incident doesn't put any bad blood between us. This man acted under directions of his own master and his own free will. He also wasn't alone I sensed others watching but not interfering. But if this master is a member of the Leaf and he attacks me or my family again, I will kill him with or without your permission."

Tsunade could only nod because she shared the same belief.

"Katara needs to rest…let's go guys," he told his friends.

Sokka and Suki stood in front of Aang to his right and left while Toph walked behind them her fists balled up and her face hard. Nobody spoke to them as they passed but Toph expertly grabbed Sakura's arm dragging her along with the group.

The large sigh was heard around the gathered group.

"Hokage-sama, Aang mentioned others should we scout for them?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Guy," Tsunade announced, "You are to search the surrounding area for the others Aang spoke of and should you find them take them directly to Ibiki. Tenten and Lee take this prisoner to Ibiki immediately. Kakashi, I expected a full report soon of your findings. Tenten tell Ibiki the same."

"Hai," the ninja's shouted and scattered.

Shizune walked up beside her master, "Tsunade-sama, do you think…"

"Yes but I need confirmation before I just to that conclusion," Tsunade answered returning to the village.

**Questions...comments...flames...praises...i'm dying to know! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>On another note this is for reviewer Ki-ki7...i've noticing you're a non-registered reader meaning i can't click on you to see a profile page or anything. This means i can't respond to your reviews or send you a PM. I just wanted to let you know that yes i will be finishing Book Four: Air. i've currently hit a rut but i will finish the story. I've collaborating with my BETA and we've come up with a few "filler" ideas. I will post the next chapter soon after we've both gone over it and are pleased with the outcome. Thanks for your loyal reviewing i hope you enjoy this story as well!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah this is long over due and i totally blame school...**

Katara woke up to bright lights and the crinkle of sheets. After her blurred vision became clear she noticed she was in the hospital. Looking down she saw Aang's head on her bed, sound asleep holding her hand. She smiled adjusting her position and noticed she got placed in the same room as Sai. He was reading a book but looked up and waved at her.

"He's been here the whole time," he told her.

"How long?" she asked tracing his arrow.

"Oh just a day you were asleep when they brought you in. It's nice to have someone else in here," he picked his book back up to read.

Katara smiled then continued her attentions to Aang. He stirred a few seconds later then kissed her hand.

"You're awake," he breathed.

"It's only been a day."

"But it's been a long day," he said scooting closer to her face.

Just then Sakura walked in with Ino.

"Oh you're awake, I was hoping you would be today," Sakura said picking up Katara's clipboard and scanning it, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, little hungry," she replied.

Ino giggled, "No need to worry about that Naruto promised to bring you ramen when you woke up."

Katara giggled with her, "Well I hope he brings some for Sai as well."

"So do you want to know?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Katara nodded, "I just want a confirmation."

"Well to put it simply it was a paralyzing poison. The guy knew that between the poison and where he stuck the senbon in your neck that it wouldn't kill you only make others believe you were dead. It would have taken me longer to figure it out if Toph hadn't said you had an irregular heart beat and breathing. You were fighting against it pretty hard which helped the antidote work faster. And since you're awake we're only going to keep you here one more day for observation just to make sure all the poison is out of your system," Sakura told her.

Katara nodded, "I thought as much. After he stuck me with it I could hear everything. My eyes involuntarily closed but I knew what happened and I tried to get up and stop it. Thank you Sakura."

"It's my pleasure," she walked over placing her hands over her body, "Mind if I check you out?"

"No go ahead," she replied.

Sakura's hands glowed green as she performed a full body scan starting from her feet and working her way up to her neck where she was stuck, "Well I don't detect any traces of the poison left so that guarantees your release tomorrow."

"Thank you again."

"Sai your turn," Sakura turned away to check over Sai.

He put his book down, "Would you mind bringing me more books to read when you're finished?"

She smiled at him, "You've already read through these five?"

He nodded, "Yes they were interesting enough but I still feel my knowledge is incomplete."

"Well you won't learn everything from books Sai…most of this stuff is learned from experience."

He nodded.

"How are the rest?" Katara asked Aang.

He sighed his head hitting the bed hiding from her, "They're fine."

"Look at me," she prodded his face up and he complied, "I know for a fact they don't blame you at all for what you did to them. So what do you need to do?"

He stared at her before a small smile crossed his face, "Forgive myself…" he answered dutifully.

"Now what's the first step…" she kept going smiling.

"Yeah yeah…fine," he grumbled but still smiling at her.

"Good…no more pity parties, we still have things to do."

Sakura and Ino chuckled at their exchange.

"If only there was such a guy for us, eh Sakura," Ino feigned sweetly.

Sakura chuckled again, "Yes someone who would always listen to us because he knows we're always right."

All the women in the room shared a laugh as Tsunade walked in Naruto hot on her heels.

"Katara! I brought you ramen!" he announced setting down her to go order on her table.

"Thank you Naruto that's very sweet of you," Katara said as he kissed her hand.

"Hey," Aang faked mock jealousy, "Go find your own woman to hit on."

"Ok! Hey Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaaaan," Naruto snuck over beside her.

"In your dreeeeeeams Narutooooo," she teased back holding up a chakra lit hand as a warning.

He sighed the slumped back over to Katara's bed, "It didn't work."

They chuckled at him. "Maybe you're trying with the wrong girl," Katara told him.

He thought for a moment taking her more seriously when Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Alright enough of that Naruto. Katara, how are you feeling?" she asked performing her own body scan.

"Better thank you."

"Sakura told me yesterday that the poison was cleaned from your system and I can't find any traces."

"I didn't find any either," Sakura confirmed.

"Then your release can be tomorrow but take it easy in your training until you feel 100%. Aang you make sure she doesn't push herself to exhaustion," she eyed him.

"I'll keep both eyes on her," he promised.

She looked him over, "Have you had a decent night's sleep?"

He shrugged, "When I don't sleep I meditate it's as good as sleeping on occasions like now."

Tsunade pondered his answer then nodded; he looked weary and stressed but not tired, "Alright well I have other matters to attend to…"

"Are they regarding the man they have in custody?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "Yes we haven't been able to get a straight confession out of him but we have a few leads. So if you'll excuse me."

She left.

"Well Katara since you're going to be leaving tomorrow we should plan like a party for you. A getting out of the hospital party," Ino skipped over by her bed eyes bright.

Katara smiled, "Well what do you have in mind?"

Ino thought, "Well obviously dinner, have you been to the Bar-be-que place here yet?"

Katara shook her head. "Oh then you have to go. It's Chouji's favorite but I have to admit it's pretty delicious. Then…hmmmm…OH! We could go dancing! Do you like dancing?" Ino asked excited.

Katara laughed, "I love dancing. Aang is actually a very good dancer." She winked at her husband.

He smiled kissing her hand, "Only sometimes."

She rolled her eyes looking back at Ino, "So then dinner and dancing…tomorrow?"

"Well the Bar-be-que place needs a one day reservation for large groups and I know we will have a large group," Ino told her as she began to list off names, "Me, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shino. Basically all of the Konoha 11 wants to be there and if Sai gets better by that time…"

"What is dancing?" he asked confused.

Sakura giggled at his innocence, "It's something people do to get to know each other better."

He scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't understand."

Naruto groaned, "It's something girls do but guys don't do."

Ino scoffed, "Whatever Naruto. Just because you're not a good dancer…"

"I'm sure Aang would love to teach you if you want to learn to dance Naruto," Katara laughed at his typical boyish behavior.

He scoffed again, "I'll stick with my training."

"It's a very good way to pick up on women," Aang winked at him.

Naruto caught the tone in his voice as Katara lightly smack his shoulder, "That's not all it's good for."

Aang leaned back, "No but it certainly helps. It got you to like me more." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh whatever!" she leaned back trying not to laugh.

"Well it's certainly nice to hear your voice again," Sokka said walking into the room, "Hey Sakura, Sai, Ino, Naruto…so what did we miss?"

"We're having a party for Katara's hospital release dinner then dancing!" Ino announced.

"Dancing…you couldn't come up with something better than that?" Toph grumbled taking another chair in the room.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You don't have to dance Toph…besides Kiba probably has two left feet anyway."

That comment had everyone chuckling as Toph's cheeks turned a bright red.

"I think a night of dancing is perfect. We haven't had a fun night like that since the war ended. Man that was one giant party," Suki said sitting on the other side of Katara.

"That it certainly was, Ba Sing Se was full of people from everywhere," Aang leaned back in his chair.

"What is Ba Sing Se?" Sakura asked filling out Sai's daily report.

"It's the largest city in our world. So large that it gets its own…large spot on a map. Anyway because it's so large for a while during the war it would house refugees that were trying to escape the Fire Nation's rule. Then after the war ended it housed the largest multi-country party in history," Suki explained.

"Yeah the city has many walls inside of it," Sokka continued, "They basically have classes like low, middle, and upper. So the party was…given the same way. Nobles and royalty and our group partied in the upper ring, and the others in the lower and middle ring."

"But we made special appearances in both," Aang felt compelled to say.

"Yes as heroes we got lots of worship and love from the crowd," Toph mused, "I kinda miss it."

"You would," Katara laughed.

"Wow a worldwide party…" Naruto thought, "That sounds like so much fun!"

"Oh it was. I think general celebration of the end of the war lasted for like a week. Then everything went back to 'normal' whatever normal really is," Sokka said.

"Well Sai give it a couple more days then you should be fine for some physical therapy," Sakura told him.

He nodded, "Thank you Sakura…Sakura-san."

She giggled, "Don't try so hard Sai…just let it come naturally."

He nodded again when they heard a small explosion. Naruto got up to see it was at the Hokage's Tower.

"I'm going to go check it out," he said jumping out the window.

"Do things like that happen often?" Aang asked looking out the window.

"Not usually," Sakura said feeling a little concerned.

"Aang meet up with Naruto," Katara told him.

"Are you sure…I can stay here with you," he walked back over to her.

"I'll be fine, Sai's here to keep me company," she kissed him briefly.

"Alright, I'll be back a little later ok."

"We'll come with you," Sokka said and he and Toph followed him out. Suki stayed with Katara.

"Sakura?" Katara got her attention.

"Yes?"

"I know that this is probably a little foolish but he didn't damage me anywhere around here did he?" she indicated to where her uterus was.

Sakura walked over shaking her head, "No if he had I would have healed it immediately. You're fine in that area."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you…I didn't want to ask while Aang was here."

"I can see why."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Katara is precious in more than one way," Suki answered, "Aang's entire race of air benders is extinct. Aang was the only air bender up until 2 years ago when their son Tenzin was born. Katara is the only way to revive his race."

Ino's face fell slightly, "He's the only one?"

"Yes, it hurts him but not as much as it used to," Katara told her.

"Sakura you said if there was damage that you could heal it?" Suki asked.

She nodded. "Would you mind checking me out? Sokka and I are having problems getting pregnant and I want to know maybe if it's because of me…" Suki asked sheepishly.

"Oh of course, Ino close the shade between them please," Sakura indicated for Suki to remove her top and lay down next to Katara.

"Sorry Sai ladies only for a bit I'm afraid," Ino teased pulling curtain to hide them.

Suki laid down on her back next to Katara in only her undergarments as Ino stood next to Sakura. Sakura lit her hands up running them over her lower stomach concentrating. After a few minutes of probing she released her jutsu.

"Well I think I found something but I want to confirm it first…Ino."

Ino took her place and did the same thing. A couple minutes later she released.

"Did you sustain any damage to that area like with a kunai or sword?" Ino asked.

"Yes, during the war I took a sword strike there but I thought it didn't go deep enough to hurt me," Suki answered sadly.

"Well I can see Ino and I saw the same thing if you want Suki we can book you into surgery and repair the damage and that should allow your system to work perfectly to have a baby," Sakura told her.

Suki's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Sakura nodded, "I'll do it myself."

She sat up hugging both of them, "Thank you!"

"I'll help but only if you agree to name your first girl after me," Ino teased her.

Suki laughed wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, "Well I'd have to ask Sokka first."

Suki redressed and they opened the curtain between the two beds again.

"Can I be a part of the conversation now?" Sai asked.

They all laughed at his slightly sad look. "I guess so," Sakura exaggerated.

"Oh be nice to him," Katara giggled. They kept lightly chatting and giggling when another nurse called Sakura away.

"Sakura…come quickly Naruto needs healing!"

"What has that baka done now!" she complained hurrying out of the room Ino hot on her heels.

Sokka walked in a minute later, "He'll be fine he just took some shruiken to the back protecting Sora."

"Sora?" Katara said, "What happened?"

"We're not completely sure but I think he was caught spying on something and then someone tried to kill him," Sokka mused.

Sai looked down at his sheets remembering when he saw Danzo taken into custody.

"Whatever really happened, Sora disappeared…again…" he finished.

"Again?" Suki asked.

"Yeah according to Naruto he disappeared a few days ago and this was the first time he's seen him in a couple days. And now he's gone again."

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

"He's with Naruto and Toph."

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Aang asked as Sakura finished up healing his back.<p>

"Huh…oh yeah…I heal quickly," he smiled.

"That was a brave thing you did for him."

Naruto tried to shrug, "Couldn't let him just get killed, not when we have lots of things in common."

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"Loneliness," he answered, "We have the same sad childhood story. Orphaned since we were children and everybody looked at us like we were diseases. After that talk with you Aang, I sought him out. I've been trying to make a difference and such but he keeps ignoring me."

"Give it time…he'll come round."

"Hopefully, I just don't want him to do anything stupid. I don't want another…" he paused and Sakura froze over his back.

"He'll come round," Aang said again knowing they were both thinking about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Naruto and Aang were sitting up on top of the Fourth's head watching the sun set over the village.<p>

"This view is breath taking," Aang said breathing in the evening air.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite spots," Naruto agreed. He was hesitant for a second then started to talk, "Aang, there's another reason I wanted to talk up here."

"I figured there was," he said smiling at him, "It seems to be a habit of yours."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I guess, it's just with my…situation I don't like people overhearing and then have all the judgments and stuff you know."

"I understand. So what's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath, "I had another dream. Remember at the Temple of Fire when I froze and stuff?"

Aang nodded.

"It was similar to that only this time I got to see inside of the wall. And there was a boy and the monks were trying to seal the Kyuubi's power inside that boy. The part that really bothered me though, was that the boy was really angry about something. I didn't know what he was angry about but I know that triggered the chakra. I've felt the same thing many times."

"When was the last time?" Aang asked.

"That mission with Sai, the first one. Orochimaru was there and Kabuto who was supposed to be Sasori's spy but turned against him, like he always does. I was so angry at him because he made Sasuke believe that he needed that evil power in order to be strong. I let the fox take over me…I wanted him dead like I never wanted anyone dead before. So I turned to the only thing that could help me accomplish it…I gave myself to the fox willingly. Then there was this incident with you and Katara and that guy," Aang cut him off.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…if I made you nervous or anything," he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Sorry that's not what I was going for but…she stopped you with a simple touch. I mean you lost it right?"

Aang nodded, eyes still closed.

"But you stopped it, how did you do that? I couldn't even do that, Captain Yamato had to perform a jutsu on me in order to save me from the fox," Naruto hung his head as Aang lifted his finally understanding what he was talking about.

"You mean when I was so enraged over thinking that man killed or taken someone precious to me how did I stop?" Naruto nodded. "It's a choice. I realized that while I was fighting the Fire Lord. Do you remember the very end of the memories I shared?"

Naruto scrunched his face up and Aang smiled, "It's alright I'll tell you. At the end of our fight I was in the Avatar State but an uncontrolled Avatar State. When it was time for the final blow I could feel the past Avatar's inside of me giving their 'permission' so to speak to end his life. Since they have my memories and the memories of generations past I could feel inside of me an acceptance of this. But when it came right down to it…I couldn't end his life. It went against everything I believe in. That was the first time I was able to stop it on my own. It was my own choice to end it and to finish him off my way. Even though getting into the Avatar State wasn't my choice in the beginning it was my choice to stop it. Does that make sense?"

Naruto was pensive remembering his incident, "You sound like Captain Yamato. He told me something similar after that."

"What did he say?"

"Well…he told me what happened because when I go four tails I can't remember anything. Three tails things are there but a little fuzzy but four tails…nothing. He told me I had hurt Sakura and she told me it was Orochimaru that hurt her arm. She lied to me so I wouldn't feel bad. Yamato told me not to rely on that power because of its instability, but it's there and I should learn to use it right?"

It was Aang's turn to ponder, "I think what he told you was wise. It's not smart to use it to the point where you can't control it anymore. Can you control it with three tails?"

"It's easiest with one and two and three starts to get difficult, but I can."

Aang nodded, "Until you can fully control you power inside of you it's probably best to only resort to it if you are in dire need of it. I was lucky for a while and had my power blocked during some difficult times but like I said before, it was my choice to stop. Katara was alive after I thought she was dead. I had no reason to end that man's life and to be honest I didn't want to. Deep down I knew I would regret the act of taking his life in cold blood and in the Avatar State to boot," he sighed, "I could've stopped when Sokka and the others tried to stop me but I didn't. I wanted that man to suffer and that was wrong. I should've never felt that way…"

"Yo, it's alright man," Naruto put a steady hand on his shoulder, "She's your wife and you're protective of her just as I'm protective of Sakura and this village. What you did and what happened was more of a reaction than anything."

"Yeah I know…still I hate it when it happens. It happened too much during the war where I'd get emotionally unbalanced and I put innocent people at risk. See even I don't have full control yet," Aang winked at him.

Naruto chuckled, "Guess we're both hopeless cases of too much power that's uncontrollable."

Aang smiled, "Well I can control mine and it's by choice ninety-nine percent of the time. That incident was rare."

"Choice…why are the answers to big deep question so simple?" he groaned hs lip pushed out in a pout.

Aang laughed at that, "That I cannot answer but it does seem to be the case doesn't it."

"If I had known that back in my academy days I would've been the perfect student."

They both laughed when something caught Naruto's eye, "What's that?" he pointed.

Aang looked, "A person?"

"It's Sora!" Naruto leaped to his feet and prepared to jump.

"Wait!" Aang told him as they both got onto the glider and took off.

"Sora!" Naruto yelled from Aang's glider, "Aang he's heading towards the Hokage's tower we need to beat him there."

Aang nodded adding another burst of speed so they could beat Sora to the office and head him off.

"Tsunade ba-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran in and tackled her to the floor.

Before she could protest Sora burst through the window with the intent to kill. Aang headed him off by shooting his own blast of air to distract him. Sora shot back.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Just shut up! There is only one king and I'm going to eliminate the one we don't need!" he yelled creating a massive wind storm inside the office. Aang began countering it. Sora noticed his disadvantage and jumped back out the window.

"Ba-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," she answered slightly stunned.

"Aang let's go," Naruto said jumping out the window Aang right behind him. He snapped his glider open and followed above Naruto who was bounding over the roof tops.

"Close down the village and make sure nobody comes in or out!" Tsunade demanded storming out of her office, "Shizune call all available shinobi teams to me immediately!"

"Hai!" she bowed before going about her tasks.

"King…what was that brat talking about…" Tsunade mumbled to herself as she ascended the stairs to the top of her tower.

Within a few minutes all of the village's available shinobi were before her. She issued assignments to various squads before pulling Asuma aside.

"Sora just tried to assassinate me," she told him.

Asuma looked dumbfounded, "No…"

"Naruto and Aang are chasing them down as we speak, follow them," she ordered.

"Hai," he responded and took off.

Tsunade's brows creased together as she rubbed her forehead, another second later the power went out all over the village. She tsked, "Shizune…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Go find our visitors and have them assist at the main gate. That was the direction Sora was running in when he left. Then check in at the hospital…something big is about to happen and they need to make as many rooms as they can available."

Shizune bowed and left.

Sokka walked out of the house eating a piece of jerky, "Huh seems like it's a village wide power outage."

Suki stood from the table, "Something's not right…feels kinda…"

"Off," Toph offered.

"Yeah we should go see what's happening," Suki walked towards the door when she saw Shizune approaching the house.

"Tsunade-sama has requested that you three head to the main gate to help defend it," she told them.

"Is this village being attacked?" Sokka asked.

Shizune nodded, "Not yet but this is not a normal power outage and with it also being night…"

"It's ideal for a sneak attack…I knew something felt off," Suki finished.

"We will get over there right away," Sokka said heading inside grabbing his gear.

Toph and Suki waited until he locked the house up then they ran to the main gate together. They saw a few of the shinobi place a large log on the main doors before Toph shot them up landing the gracefully on the top of the wall.

Sokka walked up to Genma, "You in charge?"

"Yes, are you here to assist?" he asked flicking his senbon.

"Yeah, anything yet?"

Genma shook his head.

"Want to see if Toph can see anything?" he offered.

Genma gave a sidelong glance at the blind girl before nodding.

"Toph," Sokka said then stopped seeing her draw one of her rods.

She smacked one into the wall then held it firmly shooting pulses into the ground.

"There's…3 maybe no wait 4 about a mile out," she reported.

"Only four huh," Genma sighed, "And here I was hoping for a small challenge."

"Don't discount them yet," a deep voice interrupted. Ibiki strode forward.

"Ibiki-senpai," Genma nodded at him.

"You should be able to see them now," Toph said standing dislodging her rod.

"There they are," Sokka muttered drawing his sword.

The quartet walked forward in sync their faces hidden beneath their large round hats.

"No…" Suki said leaning closer over the wall.

"What?" Genma asked.

"Those are the same people…Sokka they were at the Temple of Fire, the grave robbers," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Those hats, four stripes down front, straw material, and see that staff; those are the same people," she said.

"Well I guess we will have a challenge after all," Genma sighed, "I have two teams out in the forest ready to ambush I just need to give the signal."

Ibiki nodded, "Give it now before they get any closer."

Genma nodded before shooting two senbon needles in the forest near the ambush team's hideout. A second later one team emerged halting the quartet. After a few seconds of talking the earth suddenly split open and the shinobi disappeared.

"Earth users to the front lines!" Ibiki ordered.

Toph's eyes were scrunched together as she stood next to Sokka, "I didn't feel a thing."

He looked at her shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie!" she shot back.

The second team sprang into action as the first disappeared and began their attacking. The quartet defended easily when the ground opened again. Sokka scooped Toph up and jumped off the side of the wall with Suki close behind. Once they landed he began directing her to where the crack was as she saved the second team from disappearing. Suki fended off a wave of kunai and shruiken while Toph finished her rescue attempt.

"Everyone's safe now attack!" he told her throwing a few kunai of his own.

The second team that got rescued drew back to gather their bearings then began attacking again with the others. Genma signaled for a volley of shruiken to rain down on the attackers but noticed that nothing was hitting the team. They had a jutsu protecting them.

Toph split the ground beneath the quartet but a second after it happen it immediately repaired itself. She was frustrated that her technique wasn't working. She decided to shift tactics while they were still under distracted with the other attacks.

"Sokka get everyone out of here now…I'm about to do something drastic!" she ordered him.

Sokka spared her a second glance when he felt the earth trembling beneath her feet, "Everybody fall back!"

The ninja team heard and follow the orders as Toph strode forward her hands spread out in front of her.

"Eat this bitches," she whispered raising her hands higher up.

The quartet stumbled as the earth around them began to slowly crack. One large man began a counter jutsu.

"Toph! He's signing whatever you're going to do hurry it up!" Sokka shouted behind her.

"One more second!" she yelled back. _Just a little more…I need more…_

After another five seconds Toph let out a loud yell stamping her foot into the ground beneath her and pulling her arms quickly to her sides. The earth reacted and everything within a half mile perimeter of the quartet fell into oblivion. The trees spun wildly as they disappeared into a black abyss but the village and the wall remained untouched.

"Damn…" Genma muttered smiling.

Ibiki smiled, "She's got great talent."

Kiba and his team arrived just as the attack started.

"Kiba if you intend to pursue her I think it would be wise to not make her angry with you, no matter the cost," Shino said cracking a small smirk.

"Shut up Shino…I can't think about that now," he growled, burying his intimidation.

Sokka slowly walked up behind Toph where she stood motionless only a couple inches away from the gigantic hole.

"You think they survived?"

"Not sure," she said slightly breathless, "That took a lot to do…"

"Yeah," he said peering into the hole, "How did you make it all disappear?"

She smiled glancing in his direction, "That's a secret I'll take to the grave."

He smiled back, "Come on let's go back."

As soon as he said those words the earth began repairing itself. Toph's ears perked up at the first sound of it and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"No," he whispered.

"Sokka is it…I'm not doing that," she growled.

Just then the quartet reappeared.

"Well, well you are a very talent earth user," the man with the staff said, "But unfortunately you are no match for us."

"Like hell!" she yelled launching five foot tall boulders at her enemies.

One of the women performed a lightening style jutsu protecting her comrades.

"Sokka, Toph fall back!" they heard Genma yell.

Sokka grabbed her arm but she was protesting.

"Let me go! Their asses are mine!" she yelled.

"We're ordered to fall back, this isn't your fight alone!" he yelled back at her.

She wouldn't take that answer and every time her feet hit the ground she would send another rock jut in their direction.

"Suki a little help please," Sokka grumbled. Suki hit a couple pressure points in Toph's arms and legs rendering her useless.

"I'll kill you for this," she threatened both her friend as they landed on top of the wall by the others.

"You can thank me later for saving your ass again Toph. Quit your whining and man up, this isn't your fight alone remember," Sokka punched her in the shoulder for emphasis.

"Undo this now Suki and I'll spare you all the pain," she turned her head towards her.

"Toph…" she sighed, "Lose the blood lust please? You're no good to us this way."

She growled again, "They shouldn't have survived that…nothing survives that!"

"Aang had a tough time against them too alright," Sokka grabbed her bringing her up to his face, "That means not one of us can take them out on our own. We need others to help got it."

Toph sighed then remembered Aang's frustration losing to these opponents…she now understood why, "Fine…I'll kick their asses, with everybody else's help too."

Sokka smiled kissing her on the cheek, "That's my girl."

Suki smiled releasing Toph from her paralysis, "Now it's time to plan."

They ninja's watched as the earth slowly repaired itself from Toph's devastating attack but without the trees it looked like a barren landscape. They watched as one of the members placed a scroll on the ground while a woman began performing hand signs. Genma ordered for more shruiken and kunai to be launched at them and the shinobi complied, however like before none of the attacks hit the targets.

"Save your weapons…" he muttered as they all stood down waiting.

A few seconds later the woman slammed his hands onto the scroll and four rashomon's sprang up in the four corners of the village.

"A barrier…that doesn't make any sense," Genma said shooting a senbon at the shield and watched is dissipate.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked standing next to him.

"Well this is obviously meant to keep people in but they want to attack the city…it doesn't make sense," he explained.

Sokka thought it over, "If we can't get out then they can't get in…I see what you mean."

Just then a bright light flashed from below them causing everyone to turn around and jumped to prepare for the onslaught.

"The four of us have here on an unerring mission on behalf of the future strength of the Fire Nation," a voice stated, "We have come here to enact our indomitable will. Now listen to what we have to say. We have only one objective in mind. And that is the Land of Fire with the Feudal Lord as its one and only King!" The light died down revealing the quartet inside of the village unharmed by the barrier.

"The King of Konoha is a threat to the true king of the Land of Fire," the voice continued, "We will not allow the existence of two Kings!"

Once he finished his speech everyone remained silent. This caused the speaker to grow slightly agitated at their indifference to his words.

"Aren't you listening!" he shouted, "We don't need your Hokage! There's no need for approval you guys will help us either way. You'll help us by becoming corpses."

The shinobi stiffened as many of them prepared to launch attacks against the enemies. Toph tried to stomp forward but was held back by a stiff hand from Sokka.

"You guys can say whatever you want we're not going to let you get a hand on the Godaime!" Kotetsu yelled earning approving grunts from the rest of the guards.

"Fudo," the leading man whispered. A large man behind him performed more hand signs then slammed his hand into the ground.

The ground came alive as an enormous sized mountain appeared before them, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Toph?" Suki asked picking herself up off ground, "Sokka?"

"Yeah…ow," he grumbled picking himself up, "What the hell is that?"

"Beats me…" Toph grumbled. She was the only one who didn't fall over.

"What do you mean by that?" Suki asked making her way toward her.

"What I mean is I can feel the outer shell of this thing but the inside is hollow," she answered standing straight.

"Hollow?" Genma asked.

"Oh I'm afraid that you're wrong there," the leader of the quartet said, "Your opponents will be dead shinobi corpses. This is the ultimate earth technique…soil bodies."

Hands began spurting out of the ground grabbing at everyone's ankles. Suki let out a shriek before beheading one of the bodies only to watch it flop back toward the earth lifeless once again. Suki looked at the mangled body and had to fight back the feeling to retch. They stank and cutting them up only made the smell more unbearable. She looked over to see Toph frozen with something akin to…fear?

"Toph?" Suki asked making her way toward her.

"What are they?" she asked eyes wide as she lifted her hand to cover her nose.

"I don't know…but they look and smell like dead bodies," Suki answered beheading another one, Toph remained unmoving.

"This…this is disgusting! This isn't earth bending!" she shrieked.

"Will you quit standing around and do something!" Sokka yelled trying to take both of them out of their shock.

"What am I supposed to do I can't feel them!" Toph yelled a single tear running down her face.

Sokka stopped cold which turned out to be a mistake when he was grabbed and bitten before he could fend off one corpse.

"Are you serious?" Suki asked noticing her tear.

Toph wiped it away quickly scowling at her weakness, "Would I lie? Have I ever lied about anything? Why would this be any different?"

"Don't worry I'll stay by your side," Suki told her, "You can still feel me right?"

"Yes," she growled trying to control her raging emotions.

"Stay near me Toph, I won't let a single one of these creatures touch you," she promised decapitating another body.

This was the first time Toph had felt truly helpless. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel, and so she couldn't help. The only thing she could do now was rely on her friends to protect her from suffering death. The fighting continued around her as she felt her allies fight the unseen enemy and she could do nothing to assist.

"Don't let them bite you!" she heard someone call out.

"Yeah learned that one the hard way," she heard Sokka grumble near her.

"Why? What's happening?" Toph asked.

"It's festering, turning my skin different colors," Sokka said as he combated another enemy.

"We need Katara," Toph said, "I'll go get her."

She turned around and navigated her way through the carnage when Kiba shouted at her.

"Toph watch out beside you!" he yelled sprinting towards her direction.

She turned her head towards his voice and away from the zombie that was on his way to attack her.

"Fang over fang!" he yelled as an undead hand gripped Toph's arm making her jump.

Toph twisted, yanking her arm free, before stumbling backwards only to be caught by another arm.

"Let go of me you creep!" she shrieked then learned it was a live person holding her.

"Are you ok?" Kiba whispered pulling her into a hug. Toph instantly melted into his arms.

"Thanks…" she whispered holding his tightly.

He smiled into her hair feeling oddly comfortable in their present situation.

"Kiba…is that corpse about three feet away from us to the right?" she asked still holding onto him.

He glanced, "Yeah."

"Is there a piece of metal on that body?"

"I threw a kunai in its face before hitting him. Is that what you mean?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "I can see it now."

Kiba gave her a feral grin, "Then shall I accommodate you by throwing more metal at these nasty bodies for you to help us destroy?"

She stepped away from him and drew the kunai out of the zombie's face, "I think that'd be great. I can sense them with my heightened metal bending technique. If I can tell where they are then I can kill them."

Akamaru barked getting Kiba's attention and he threw a shruiken at a corpse heading in their direction. Toph immediately picked up on the metallic signal and threw the kunai in her hand at the body. It lodged into the torso and Toph immediately bended two rocks and launched them in the same direction. One rock took out the head while the other took out its legs. It fell lifeless again onto the ground.

"Hmpf," she smirked, "let's do this."

Kiba and Akamaru growled in anticipation as the three of them rejoined the frenzy.

Meanwhile…

"Sora!" Naruto yelled, "Why did you attack Tsunade ba-chan?"

"Leave me alone Naruto!" he yelled as he turned around to face him.

"No! Not until you answer me," Naruto yelled as Sora launched himself at him.

But before Sora made contact he was quickly blown away into a wall allowing Naruto to attack instead of defend. Sora glared up to see Aang twirling his staff above his head making him hover in one spot. He turned his attention back to Naruto as his kunai swiped near his face. Sora blocked with his claw and the scuffle ensued.

"It was the Hidden Leaf who tried to kill me first!" he yelled.

"Tsunade no ba-chan would never do that!" Naruto yelled back.

"She did!"

"Liar!"

Aang created a current and captured Sora bringing him back towards Naruto.

"Let me go!"

Aang didn't answer only slammed him against the wall again to be trapped by Naruto.

"Who are those guys?" Naruto demanded.

"They are nothing!"

"I finally caught up," a voice from above stated. Aang turned his attention to his left to see Asuma sitting there.

"Asuma-sensei," Naruto said.

"The one who want revenge on is me…isn't it," Asuma said as he jumped near Sora.

"You killed my father you back stabbing traitor!" Sora yelled, "Stay away from me!"

"Those men, they are planning to annihilate the entire village aren't they?" Asuma said looking at Sora.

"I don't know," Sora growled.

"The plan for the village is going to be a mass slaughter, the four corpses they stole from the Temple of Fire, they stole for a reason. They were shinobi who all specialized in one particular chakra type of jutsu…lightening."

Aang gasped in shock as Sora started to tremble.

"Sora? Sora…is that true?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I don't know anything!" he yelled then took off.

"Naruto, I leave Sora to you. Aang…they are going to need your help at the main gate…something is not sitting right with me," Asuma said.

"I'll head that way…Naruto do you need me?" Aang asked.

"No go help save the village I can handle him," Naruto smiled and took off.

Aang smiled as well before giving Asuma a final nod then flew off towards the main gate. While he was flying over he watched the lower level ninjas evacuating the civilians to the shelters located in the mountain. He allowed himself a small smile until he gaze shifted to the numerous ninja's being treated by the medics with more being ferried to them. He followed their line to the main gate where he circled above gauging the situation. There seemed to be "people" coming out of the ground and they were outnumbering the survivors. Aang spied out Sokka and Suki fighting back to back covered in bloody filth while Kiba tossed a shruiken into a body and Toph disposed of it. He landed among them.

"What is going on?" he asked slightly disturbed.

"Ha you tell me," Toph retorted beheading another body.

"They aren't…alive," he gasped studying the blue-green skin color.

"Yeah we know, they are the dead that have been brought back to life," Sokka said stumbling over to him with Suki hot on his heels.

"Who did this?" he gasped as bile rose into his mouth and he spewed in on the ground.

Suki handed him a ripped cloth but noticed the blood on it and threw it on the ground. Aang used his sleeve instead.

"Remember those people we tried to fight at the Temple of Fire," Suki said.

Aang nodded. "It's them, they did this," she concluded.

Aang's eyes narrowed, "First they desecrate graves by stealing bodies. Now they bring forth a mass of slaughter bodies to use against the living. Do these people have no respect for the sanctity of life!" he yelled.

Kiba turned around to look at Aang's anguished face, "This isn't the first time this has happen."

Aang turned to him unintentionally glaring, "This is wrong…the dead should be at peace. Not be used as tools for an evil purpose."

"Well the only thing we can do about it at the present is send their bodies back to their graves," Genma said approaching, "Are you our back up or are more people coming?"

Aang glanced at the surrounding carnage and sighed before standing up straight, "May the spirits in the heavens forgive me. And may those who bodies have been desecrated now find true peace."

Sokka and Suki took it as their cue to stand back as Aang strode forward setting his staff on the ground. He watched as a group of zombies started to stalk towards him wailing as they did so.

"I noticed that fire bending worked best against them. Have everyone stand back," Aang told Genma as he watched the enemies draw near.

"Fall back!" he shouted to the shinobi and they complied.

Aang took a deep breath letting the warmth of fire fill him up. In another instant he released Iroh's signature moved, Breath of Fire. The zombies within the ten foot radius were instantly incinerated. Aang followed it up by creating two fire whips then jumped into the middle of the fray. The fire followed his moves effortlessly as Aang whipped the heads off twenty or more bodies. He continued to dance through the fray trying to get them all into one large area.

Sokka noticed his motive and yelled out, "Gather them together! If we put them in one large group then we can take them down easier!"

Everyone instantly went into action either destroying the bodies or herding them into a large enough circle.

"Now Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Aang prepared the Breath of Fire again and shot it at the decrepit bodies instantly destroying them. Their actions seemed in vain though; with one large group destroyed it seemed more would take their place in a never ending cycle until suddenly they all started to disappear. One by one they vanished and the hollow mountain collapsed.

"They're gone…" Sokka stated.

"The one who cast the jutsu must have died," Shikamaru said walking up.

"Fashionably late aren't you Shikamaru," Kiba smirked.

"Huh…when the Hokage demands your presence then you kind of have to answer do you not?" he smirked back at Kiba,"This whole plot was just a diversion…the real problem is elsewhere."

"Where is it then since we seem to be done here," Genma asked.

Just then a bright red light shone to the west piercing up to the barrier. Everyone turned to stare at it.

"That chakra…" some murmured.

"What is that?" Suki asked.

"What…what are you looking at?" Toph asked.

_Naruto…_ Aang thought. Remembering back to the dreams that he told him about Aang knew exactly what he was seeing…_Nine-tails power! It's been unleashed!_

Aang grabbed his staff and instantly took to the air heading in the direction of the red light.

"Aang wait!" Sokka yelled but it was no use.

"Konoha 11…follow me the rest of you secure the village for any other diversionary tactics that they may use," Shikamaru ordered as he and his friends as well as the gang sprinted off after Aang.

**I hope i haven't lost too many readers or followers but please read and review! i love reviews! I'll be updating Book 4: Air soon for anyone who wants to know...just ironing out some kinks :) Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter...i kinda got carried away but i hope you like it :) R&R please!**

Aang flew hard and fast. He knew that when it came to power, he would be able to help and possibly even stop Naruto from doing something drastic. He reached the clearing just under thirty seconds and circled above. There were three people in the clearing but what caught Aang's attention is the fourth person, that wasn't Naruto, was covered in the red chakra. Naruto had a pained expression on his face.

"I should've known…those same eyes that looked at me for all those years were looking at him the same way," Naruto said quietly, "This feeling, why? Why did you do this to him?"

"Konoha had you, the Nine-tails, under their possession and we couldn't let you become more powerful with him. So we took your leftovers and implanted it into Sora's body," Kazuma stated.

Sora yelped in pain causing the red chakra to flare violently around his body.

"Sora," Naruto whispered running towards his body. The chakra's automatic response was to protect itself and it sent out a huge arm knocking Naruto into the air. Aang swerved down quickly slicing the arm in half with fire bending making it drop Naruto before causing more harm. Once Naruto was free he bended a small cushion for his body then landed protectively in front of him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Aang answered eyes glued to Sora's red body, "So, it was Sora you saw in your dream. He's just like you then."

"Yeah…he has some of my power, the Nine-tails power sealed inside of him."

Aang nodded, "Well you know what to do. I'll take care of what you can't."

Naruto nodded as he strode forward, "Didn't you adults ever take into consideration about how we would feel. You who looked at us like monsters and isolated us. Evil people like you who would use us for your own gain like some throw-away tool! People like you disgust me."

Kazuma laughed, "Strong words, from a weak boy."

"I will not let anyone else be hurt by this power. Stop it now!" Naruto demanded.

"I can't, unlike you Sora's body is not strong enough to withstand this power. I had to suppress it for the last ten years but now it's loose and there's no stopping it. It will continue to leak out until he reaches all nine tails and then he will become the beast itself."

Naruto cringed at the thought when Sora let out another pained cry and doubled over. A few moments later the chakra formed ears and a tail.

"No…" Naruto encouraged, "Sora, don't let it control you. Fight it!"

"No this power is the only thing I can trust now!" Sora replied with a growl.

"It's a lie you can fight it, you're not alone anymore!"

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about me!"

"Yes I do! I know about the loneliness, I've felt all of that pain."

"How?"

"Because the chakra that you have comes from me; I'm a jinchuriki, and my prisoner is the Nine-tailed fox."

Sora's eyes widen for a second, "You lie! I won't be fooled by anyone's lies any longer!"

Sora prepared for an attack but Aang was quicker shooting a few fireballs to try and distract him. Both had no effect against the massive chakra and only caused his attention to switch to Aang instead of Naruto. Sora attacked throwing a wind blade which Aang easily dodged.

"Sora! Stop being so stubborn and fight it already! Don't give into the anger!" Naruto yelled as he attacked. Multiple shadow clones raced towards the Sora but were easily deflected with a sonic boom. One lone Naruto stayed standing.

"Naruto!" Aang and Naruto looked up to see Sakura, Yamato and some of the Konoha 11 standing on top of the crater.

Sora didn't wait; while they were distracted by the arrival of people he jumped knocking Naruto to the ground across the crater then landing in front of him. He was about to deliver the killing blow when he suddenly couldn't move, he was trapped by Shikamaru. Aang used that moment to jump between the two and knock Sora backwards into the middle of the crater with the help of earth bending. The other ninjas sprang into action buying Naruto more time to recover. Sora yelled and growled at everyone until he performed another sonic boom sending everyone scattered around the battlefield.

"Sora…" Naruto whispered standing up as his wounds he just received were slowly beginning to heal.

After his attack, Sora keeled over in pain. The chakra was burning and more of it began leaking out. With another rumbling growl Sora sprouted the second and third tail.

"No," Yamato whispered. He instantly performed his wood jutsu to try and contain the rapidly growing chakra but it was no use. After a second or two of entrapment Sora's bonds would break under the sheer pressure he asserted through the chakra. His face gave off a more feral appearance and he was no longer able to speak.

"Sora! Wake up Sora!" Naruto yelled running towards the three tails. Sora watched him run at him and countered it perfectly. With a swipe of his tail he sent his assailant flying away from him. Not even Lee's speed could keep up with him.

"I won't let you go. I know you're in there somewhere and I will save you Sora!" Naruto swore jumping into the air. He performed his signature move creating thirty clones and they surrounded him.

"Wake up damn you! Don't hide behind this fake chakra wake up! Sora! I know you can hear me, I know you're in there! Sora!" Naruto yelled directly into his friend's face.

She ran through the forest as fast as her weak legs could carry her. He was directly in front of her trying his best not to disturb his injured arm.

"How much farther?" Katara asked.

"Seems like just up ahead, maybe a couple minutes," Sai answered.

Katara nodded then resumed to concentrate on her breathing. She knew she would need anything close to her full power with the fight she was joining. She silently thanked Yue for the moon's soft but powerful presence, she was full tonight and Katara knew she was pouring energy into her body.

Sai suddenly stopped drawing Katara to a halt, "There's…something else going on?"

"Like what?"

"In this direction," Sai pointed ahead of them, "There's a very powerful being. The chakra is immense. But over here there seems like a spar but I'm not too sure. But it's only two people from the way the metallic sounds are ringing."

"Powerful chakra you said…" Katara's eyes began to water; _He can't be in the Avatar State…_

"It doesn't feel like Aang…I know his chakra signature. It feels more other-worldly, demonic," Sai responded.

Katara nodded some of the pressure being relieved, "Let's go straight first and if they don't need our help we will go to the other fight ok."

Sai nodded and they took off running again. True to Sai's word they entered into the main fight to see Naruto holding onto a red covered being screaming into his face.

"Sakura!" she called seeing her friend, "What's going on?"

"Katara! You should not be out and especially not here," Sakura walked over to her and instantly began checking her out.

"Sai and I couldn't sit around in bed while the village was being attacked, what's happening?" Katara demanded as she fell to the ground exhausted.

"You've expended too much energy. You're not going to heal if you don't let your body rest," Sakura chided.

Sai took one look around and seeing the reinforcements decided to leave to help out with the other fight. Because of his injury he knew he couldn't be in the direct line of combat which was obviously the situation here.

"There's not much we can do here and you'll only be a hindrance in this situation with your weakened condition."

"I'm sorry but…I don't leave his side, ever, in any fight," Katara answered letting Sakura restore some of her energy.

Sakura spared her a smile, "You're a brave woman but foolish. How do you think your husband would feel if you were to get struck down again?"

Katara laughed at her, "Looks who's being all motherly and giving advice now."

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah well…you rubbed off on me."

A yelp brought them both out of their lighthearted conversation. Both of their eyes went wide as a white light exploded in front of them. Naruto was covered in the red chakra and Sora now had four tails.

"Yamato-dishou!" Sakura yelled running towards him.

Yamato was busy performing his jutsu on Naruto to pay attention to anything else. Aang landed in front of Naruto's red form protecting him from the new four tails.

"It's not working," he heard Yamato tell Sakura.

He could hear Naruto behind him gasping at the intensity of the chakra.

"This is your choice now Naruto," he said loud enough for Naruto and those close to him to hear, "What is it? Are you going to give in, uncontrolled but powerful or are you going to take it back and fight with your own strength?"

"I didn't call you, you damn fox go away," Naruto whispered.

The four tails let out a wailing cry extending his head into the air.

"Make your choice soon Naruto, I would rather only have to stop one of you than two," Aang continued, "For now I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sakura pleaded with Yamato.

He shook his head, "We can only believe in Naruto and his mental strength."

Naruto shrieked and growled as the chakra continued to take him over, "Noooooo, leave me alone! I didn't call you, you stupid nine-tails jerk!"

"Everyone stay back!" Aang yelled as Sora launched a chakra arm at him.

Aang deflected throwing a boulder to meet it half-way then jumped up into the air. The four-tails didn't see his movement until fire surrounded his body.

Katara limped over to where Sokka and Suki were being treated by Ino.

"Katara what in the world are you doing here?" Sokka demanded.

"Sai and I…we couldn't stay away," she admitted.

"You need to stay out of sight," Suki whimpered as Ino continued to work on her arm.

"I don't get it, my medical jutsu isn't working," Ino frowned and tried harder still not yielding any results.

"Leave it be, I'll get over it," Suki winced as Ino opted to bandage it to protect her burn from infection.

They all turned their heads to see Aang in the heat of battle against his foe. Katara could see he was wounded but his concentration and determination were winning out. She began to stumble forward to help him when Suki held her back.

"Don't even think about it, you'll get yourself killed in your condition," she admonished.

Aang knew he was tiring but Naruto was still fighting against his own chakra. He needed a quick and easy plan, something he hasn't tried yet and something that would be easy to perform. He rolled his eyes internally, no advanced bending is easy and he couldn't go for easy either. He needed…

_Wait…Gyatso…_

_**Flashback**_

"_**You have done well Aang. You have advanced faster than all other students your age. And with your invention of the Air Scooter and other monks and I have decided to award you with the rank of Master. You are the youngest Air Bender ever to earn your tattoos at the age of 12 and have not yet mastered all of the thirty-six tiers," Gyatso told him.**_

"_**When do I learn about the thirty-sixth tier then?" Aang asked excited.**_

"_**When you're older."**_

_**Aang frowned, "Why can't I learn it now? I've learned everything else."**_

_**Gyatso chuckled at his bummed expression, "Because my young pupil the thirty-sixth tier is the only offensive move we have. But," he lifted up a finger for emphasis, "Many masters will never use it because of the risks it involves to the bender."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Think Aang, as Air Benders we cannot create air out of nothing. We can only manipulate the already existing air around us to make it…"**_

"_**Stronger or weaker," Aang finished.**_

_**Gyatso smiled, "Air is also the bringer of life, without air we cannot exist. The thirty-sixth tier is taught last because the bender needs to have a great understanding of the sanctity of life. Because all life is…"**_

"_**Sacred and should be protected," Aang finished again growing excited.**_

"_**That's right. This technique goes against all of those principles. This technique can harm the bender and the life around them, because it is…"**_

"The absence of air," Aang finished staring the four-tails in the eyes. He was crouched on the ground waiting to see what the enemy would do. He was tired but still had enough energy to perform the technique. He spared a quick glance at Naruto and saw a knife protruding out of his leg; his eyes had just turned to blue.

"Sora!" he yelled with all his might.

The four-tails attention had turned towards Naruto's voice and Aang jumped into action. He created an air shield around himself and the chakra beast. His left hand extended out to the side to maintain the shape of the shield, while his right pointing to the sky.

Katara's eyes bugged out of her head. She recognized this technique; Aang had learned it from scrolls obtained from the Eastern Air Temple. After helping Zuko begin his new reign he traveled to all the temples collecting and rebuilding them to their former glory. Any artifacts that survived he stored at the Southern Air Temple for safe keeping and to protect them from looters. When she found out what he intended to practice she automatically refused. But under her supervision and caution she relented and he had mastered it finally becoming a master in full.

"NO!" she screamed finding a new burst of energy racing towards him.

"Katara!" Sokka and Suki both yelled following her.

"What is he doing?" Shikamaru asked halting Katara's advance with his jutsu.

"Let me go. Aang, no don't do this!" Katara yelled.

"Shikamaru let her go," Sokka said grabbing her arms, "What is going on Katara?"

"It's the thirty-sixth tier of Air Bending," she explained a single tear leaving her eye, "the absence of air. He creates a vacuum and sucks the air out, suffocating himself and his victim."

Aang could feel the pressure inside the shield changing. The air swept around him in a clockwise direction as it left through a small hole at the top. Aang could hear the strained growling from the beast beneath him. His body felt as though a giant weight was crushing down on him. After a few more seconds he had finally passed his practicing stage. He was going for the kill or at least make him suffocate enough to stop using the power that had consumed his body.

Naruto's body finally returned to its former self. He listened as Katara explained what was happening and his heart sank. _Too many people risking too much for me…over this stupid power._

An instant later Sora's wailing yell pierced the surrounding area making everyone cover their ears. Another explosion happened breaking Aang's bending and throwing him through the air.

Katara screamed and Lee took off after Aang. After jumping through some trees he snagged Aang's form out of the sky and landed safely on the ground.

Katara was livid as she turned her gaze at the four-tailed beast. Feeling the moon granting her power she pushed Sokka off her body then spun around collecting water from the trees nearby. Usually she despised this act due to learning more about Aang and his culture and how much they loved and cherished life, but right now all that was on her mind was vengeance for her husband. She threw the water down on top of him then picked it back up and smashed it into him again and again not giving the beast a moment to breathe. Once the water completely surrounded his body with a puddle on the ground she froze the lower body only allowing his arms and neck to move. Feeling exhilarated from the combat she reached out to whatever bodily fluids may be in the body and gripped him.

The four-tails began to react, first in confusion then in resistance as his hand moved to his throat and started to constrict.

"Nobody hurts my husband," she threatened quietly, "Nobody!"

She could feel his resistance and her ice began to melt away so she concentrated all her efforts into maintaining that hold on his throat. But it wasn't to last, she was too weak and the chakra was way too strong. She gasped as her hold broke and she fell to the ground utterly spent. The four-tails reacted immediately lashing out with a large chakra arm but before he could hit her Aang sped in and scooped her up in his arms taking her away from the danger.

"Aang are you ok? Are you breathing normal, not shallow or anything? How's your heart? Your muscles are they back to normal or do you feel weakened at all?" Katara instantly pestered him with questions as they landed a safe distance away.

"Katara how are you concerned about me?" he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips, "You were the one in the most danger."

"But you performed the thirty-sixth tier…how can I not be worried?" she asked.

"Katara you haven't fully recovered from your ordeal and you pushed yourself farther than you should have. Sweetheart I can't lose you again…please," a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Katara wiped it away, "You won't Aang. You will never lose me, that's a promise."

Aang kissed her again, "I have to go…Naruto and the others need me. Please stay here and be safe for me."

"Keep yourself safe please, no…no Avatar State," she pleaded, "Well…no Avatar State unless it's absolutely necessary. Please."

"I promise," he said then left her leaning against a tree where she could watch but not get hurt.

Ino replaced Aang's previous position to check her over.

Naruto had finally recovered some of his energy and strode towards Sora's four-tailed form, "Hey Sora…remember when we first met and that fight we had? Remember what happened?"

Aang strode closer to provide back up as needed but Naruto waved him off, "No more…this…this is between me and him. You make sure…make sure my friends don't get hurt anymore…ok?" He turned slightly and glanced at him.

Aang nodded, "You have my word." He stepped back.

"Sora, look…" he stopped to cough up blood, "I got rid of the nine-tails jerk. And I did it using your power. Now I'm going to loan you mine!" Naruto ran forward only to be swiped to the side.

"Come on Sora! Listen to me I know you're in there you idiot!" Naruto yelled as he mustered the strength to run forward again.

"Sora you are not a monster! No more than I am! Prove them wrong Sora; prove to all of them you are not a monster!" Naruto yelled stalking towards his target.

Sora wailed into the sky as the chakra began to burst from his body. Naruto kept stalking forward sensing vulnerability and punched him square in the face causing the chakra to fully erupt. Aang acted immediately to the influx of pressure and shot a strong countering current around the circumference of the crater. The chakra, instead of blowing out, now blew up protecting the ninjas from its force.

"Aang send it towards me!" Naruto yelled, "To me Aang!" Aang nodded in response as the head of the Nine-tails appeared and roared into the sky. He stopped and watched in amazement.

"I'm right here you damn fox! Come and get it!" Naruto yelled planting his feet firmly into the ground.

The chakra head focused on Naruto roaring once more into the sky. Aang used the current he created previously and formed a more focused current that encircled the chakra within it and shot it directly at his friend. Naruto watched as the red and gray swirling chakra speed towards him but it only strengthened his resolve. Aang waited until the last possible moment then spread the tunnel of wind around his friend trapping him inside a shield with the chakra. Naruto screamed as the chakra electrocuted his body. His clothes were ripping under the intense pressure and his seal stood out against his skin.

"Yamato-dishou…what's happening?" Sakura asked tears leaking out of her eyes.

"It's only a theory but, it seems the chakra escaped from Sora's body and was looking for another host. Since Naruto already has the seal and the beast inside of him, he had Aang send the rest towards him to bond with his body," his eyes cringed at Naruto's pained yell.

Aang kept the shield steady but his heart ached for the pain Naruto was going through. Once the chakra was no longer present Aang released the shield slowly lowering Naruto's weakened body to the ground like a father would with a baby.

Everyone rushed forward the check on Naruto and Sora. Sora's body had the entire top layer of skin removed and he lay as still as death. Naruto only had half of his skin removed and regained consciousness quickly.

"Sora…" he whispered, "Sora, wake up. Wake up!"

Aang approached Naruto, "You alright?"

"Yeah…hey Sora! I know you can hear me you idiot, wake up!" he demanded.

Sora stirred then, "You are so loud…and meddlesome…and annoying…but thank you."

"You're welcome," Naruto breathed falling back onto the ground, "Oh and welcome home."

"Home? I don't have a home or friends…"

"Shut up, we're friends no matter who says so!" Naruto yelled trying to punch him.

Aang grabbed Naruto's fly away hands, "Sora believe it or not, we and Konoha are all your friends."

"What?"

"Believe it!" Sakura cheered. Sora looked up to see everyone smiling at him.

"I…I have friends…" he sighed happily.

"Hell yes you do," Toph stated walking up with Kiba.

"Where they hell have you been?" Sokka demanded.

Toph scoffed, "I went to the hospital to make sure Katara was safe only to see that she and Sai had snuck out to join the in the fight. Don't get all snippy with me I had dead guys to deal with earlier."

"Toph dear, we all had dead guy to deal with earlier and that wouldn't explain your swollen lips," Suki smirked.

Toph bit her lips, "I don't know what you mean."

"I believe I've figured it out…it never takes Kiba very long to get himself involved in a fight, that is unless he's distracted by something better," Shikamaru smiled as Kiba growled at him.

Everyone erupted in laughter.

"Really Toph, I thought you'd have better timing at least wait until all the fighting is done before you jump off the deep end like that," Aang teased.

"You shut your face air head! I don't want to hear another squeak out of you!" Toph yelled.

"Toph do I need to sit you down and give you the talk?" Katara asked with a mischievous glint in her eye as she and Ino made their way into the group.

Toph yelled and began storming off when Sai and Asuma joined the rest of the group.

"What did we miss?" Asuma asked lighting up a cigarette.

"You sure you can tame that Kiba…she's a handful?" Shikamaru smiled again.

"You just keep your nose out of other people's business if you know what's best for you," Kiba threatened him.

"You can do it Kiba! Just use the power of youth!" Lee yelled fist pumping into the air.

That comment had everyone roaring as Kiba took Toph's move and stormed off after her, Akamaru following him wagging his tail happily. Kiba cursed at his lifelong friend then ran off without him to catch up with Toph.

"Can you guys tell me what you're talking about?" Sai asked.

"Ha! No," Naruto answered still snickering. Everyone chuckled at his answer only confusing poor Sai more.

_Friends…_Sora thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"So how do I look?" Katara asked twirling around.<p>

Aang cleared his throat before answering, "Stunning…although why you're wearing that I have no idea…shouldn't that just stay between you and me now?"

Katara grinned at him while walking over. She was wearing a modified version of her Fire Nation outfit from their early travels. She had on loose blood red pants that cuffed at her ankles and sat comfortably on her hips. Her top cut off just below her bindings and the rest of the material hung loose by her side leaving her stomach exposed in a V. The right side of her red silk top flowed down to her wrist with a flowy sleeve that hooked over her middle finger and her left should was left bare. Another sleeve was attached to her upper left bicep extending down in the same fashion as the other sleeve.

"Well we are dancing and it's warm out today, and I also figure that this would just warm you up for a little bit more tonight," she kissed the side of his mouth.

Aang smiled, "You know you don't have to go through such extravagant lengths to get me ready." He held her around her waist caressing her through the soft fabric.

"I know but a girl does like to play dress up every once in a while," she giggled.

"Yo! You guys ready?" Sokka called from the gathering room.

Aang and Katara walked out hand in hand. Sokka wore a nicer blue cut off shirt lined with leather, dark navy pants, and boots. Suki wore a wrap around forest green dress lined with beige and light green leaf fabric design lining the edges. Toph dressed slightly more risqué than the rest showing off her well trained body. Like Katara she showed off her stomach in a V with a beige and green top that cut off at the shoulders. She had a matching skirt that reached down to the floor with a gold and green belt, the sides of the skirt completely exposed both of her legs and a nicer green layer of underwear that she wore over her regular underwear. Her leggings were tight around her leg extending from the ground all the way up mid thigh. And from her wrists to her elbows she wore beige arm wear lined in a matching green. Aang opted for Fire Nation wear too wearing a gold shirt with red silk lining the edges. It had long sleeves that were loose hiding his toned arms. His red pants matched Katara's in color and comfort.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Toph is trying to impress someone tonight," Sokka quipped.

"That's for darn sure," Aang agreed as the rest giggled.

"Tease me all you want but tonight for sure I'm gonna see how far that idiot is planning on going," Toph said holding her regal head high.

"Toph dear…don't…" Katara tried to put her motherly fears into words.

"Katara don't worry…I may be playing a little rough but I'm no idiot," Toph reassured, "Kiba is…well different. And I like it, since after that chakra thing we did and we stayed up all night and just talked…we're very similar but very different. I like it." They all stared at her in shock and she smirked, "Yeah I know it's weird having me sound all grown up isn't it?"

They laughed together once again.

"Well then come on Toph…let's go break his heart," Aang said offering her his other arm which she took. They arrived at the same time as Team Asuma.

"Well Katara, you're looking better," Ino chimed winking at her, "Good thing you're married because you would have a lot of boys wanting to steal you away."

Katara giggled then looked at her outfit. Ino was wearing her traditional purple outfit that cut off at the shoulders, but she also added a linked mesh shirt that clung tightly to her exposed body giving it a more sensual look. Along with the black heels…Ino was ready to dance tonight.

"You're looking mighty stunning yourself," Katara said winking back at her.

"I have a few meet and greets to catch up on I'll admit," Ino shrugged.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at their reserved table. Their tea was being served when the rest of the crowd showed up. Choji took the opportunity to order the meat trays for everyone to share while Aang opted for a fruit salad and rice balls of various kinds. The teasing started early that night led by Naruto who claimed Katara was manlier than Aang was considering she would eat the meat and he wouldn't. Aang took it graciously but gave it back when he quipped that he was manlier that Naruto since he'd done things with Katara that he could only dream of. That comment earned Aang a slap upside the head but he had many of the virgin ears at the table beat red and was satisfied.

Katara had conspired with Sakura and Suki to try and get Naruto to notice Hinata tonight. Sakura had fervently agreed…while she liked Naruto and was fond of him, it would be nice to have him focus that kind of attention on someone else…especially since she couldn't return his feelings. Because of this Sakura dressed more conservatively than she would've on any other night and instead they dressed Hinata to look enticing yet beautiful. They refused to let her wearing her large jacket and told her to wear a mesh shirt with a black top with the straps off her shoulders and a long black skirt. Hinata complied but only after her initial ten minute blush turned into anticipation for Naruto finally noticing her.

Toph remained comfortable with Kiba's arm around her. He would occasionally feed her, much to her amusement, and figured that after this whole embarrassing dancing ordeal…she'd get to know him a little better. All she had to do was make sure his dog was no where around to disturb them. Granted she wouldn't go all the way but she still wanted more of that body she felt up.

Neji was reserved and regal throughout the entire meal and was obliged to come since he belonged to the famous Konoha 11. Tenten was more than pleased to have him there even though she figured he came in order to protect Hinata from other power seeking men.

Dinner remained light and when they finished they allowed a few minutes to let all the food settle into their stomachs before making their way over to Ino's favorite dance club. They approached a large wooden door with an old fashioned brass knocker and handle. Ino strode up confidently and bang the knocker three times against the door. A small window over the large handle opened and the attendant smiled.

"Ino! It's been a while my dear," he winked at her.

"Rishu open up this door my feet are aching to dance," Ino said lightly brushing her bangs out of her face.

Rishu laughed again opening the door. Immediately the sounds of pulsing music filled their ears as well as an assortment of lights. "Enjoy tonight my dear," Rishu took Ino's hand and kissed it.

"Oh I know we will," she replied weaving her way through a plethora of people.

The entrance to the club led them around an upper walkway with the dance floor occupying the lower level along with the bar. The walkway created a perimeter around the large dance floor that was crowded with people moving to the beat of the music. Ino led their group through the crowds then down one of the walkways that led to the dance floor.

She breathed in then turned to Sakura, "No place like dance club eh Sakura?"

Sakura chuckled, "I'll admit I've missed these times with you Ino."

Ino smiled when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see two identical boys waving wildly at her before walking closer.

"Mako! Doni!" she waved back and embraced them both when they got closer.

"Where've you been?" Mako asked.

"Yeah we've missed you!" Doni said as they squished her in between their bodies hugging her.

"Well you know us ninjas; we get called out onto missions all the time. Being a medic-nin has its perks and also its late nights at the hospital. But I'm here now and ready to dance with both of you sexy boys," Ino teased kissing them both on the cheeks.

They smiled when they noticed her large group and another old friend.

"Sakura!" They yelled embracing her the same way as Ino.

"Hey guys! It's been forever," she said giving them both a separate hugs and friendly kisses on the cheek.

"Do we get the honor of dancing with you as well?" Mako asked.

Sakura nodded as Doni picked her up from behind and swung her around making Sakura yelp in surprise.

"Doni put me down!" she called over the loud music laughing.

Naruto had this look of jealousy on his face as he watching Sakura easily give these two "unknown" boys hugs and kisses. He did not like them one bit. Mako and Doni were the same 6'1" with broad shoulders and toned legs. They also had matching tanned skin and dark blue eyes. The only difference between them was the way they styled their hair; Mako had longer hair that hung in his eyes but didn't completely cover them and Doni kept his short and spiked.

"Looks like you guys brought a crowd who are they?" Mako asked Ino.

"Oh you don't know my friends?" she asked playfully, "They are the best ninjas in all of Konoha…you probably know of them as the Konoha 11."

Doni and Mako both froze, "The Konoha 11…" they whispered in awe and fear.

Naruto smiled smugly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He announced striding forward.

"You're Naruto?" Doni had a look of intense awe and happiness, "You who defeated Shukaku from the Sand Village, found the new Hokage and brought her back, then you went to train with the Sannin Jiraiya…"

He was abruptly cut off by Ino, "Ok Doni…cool it." She lightly slapped his face.

Naruto just grinned and gave Ino a sour look, "Ino you didn't have to cut him off!"

"Yes I did because Doni can go on forever about you. Now come on Doni you promised me a dance," she started pulling him toward the dance floor but he resisted.

"If you're Naruto that means your team was Sakura and Sasuke! Then that means you're," he stopped and looked at Neji with fear and respect, "You're Neji Hyuuga, and you're his cousin Hinata. Wow…I…I never thought I'd ever meet all of you guys." He ended with a noticeable air of respect looking at each person.

Kiba smirked at him, "Well Doni since you know who we are, who are you?" He gripped Toph tighter around her waist holding her feet slightly off the floor to prevent her from going crazy with all the sensory input.

"I'm Doni. Mako is my twin brother we're metal smiths. We work with my father in his forge," he said slightly sheepish.

"Which forge?" Tenten asked.

"Hahn's and Sons," he answered.

Tenten's face lit up, "You supply tools to the local store!"

"Yeah…wait…you're Tenten! It's an honor to meet you!" Doni strode forward and brought her out stretched hand up for a kiss. Tenten blushed slightly at that attention expecting a hand shake.

"How do you like the scythe I designed?" Mako asked.

"That was you?" Tenten turned to him, "It's amazing. You made the chain light but just as durable. So much easier to throw and it's faster too."

Mako nodded, "I found a new way heat the steel to make it lighter but just a durable. I'm glad to see my idea is paying off."

"Ha! You think his scythe is good, wait until you see what I've done with the windmill shruiken," Doni boasted not wanting to look bad in front of the notable ninjas.

Ino groaned, "Alright enough boys. Mako," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, "You said something about dancing with me."

Mako grinned at her as he grabbed her hand with his free one and spun her around then back into his arms, "Well then let's get to it."

Doni rolled his eyes at them then turned back to the group, "While I recognize most of you there are some that I don't…who are you?" He pointed at the gang.

Naruto stepped forward, "These are friends of ours and they are here to help us fight in an upcoming…" Naruto was abruptly silenced by a blow to the head.

"Not here Naruto," Sakura whispered sharply in his ear.

"Sakura-chan not in front of him," Naruto grumbled the looked up to see Doni smiling.

"Sakura…I heard you packed a wallop but that's the first I've seen it…it'll remind me to be nice around you from now on," Doni winked at her.

Sakura smiled flexing her hand, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Well then may I have this dance?" he offered his hand to her.

"Only if you tone down the hero worship," she teased as he spun onto the floor.

The rest of the group made their way over to the bar.

"Too bad that boy didn't really know us…I'm starting to miss the hero worship. We need to do something drastic," Toph mused as she sat on a barstool.

Suki chuckled at her, "You know for once I have to agree…it was weird having somebody actually ask who we were."

"That was a breath of fresh if you ask me…sometimes that stuff just makes me plain uncomfortable," Katara said sitting next to Toph.

Toph snorted, "Whatever Katara I know you enjoyed the spotlight just as much as your attention whore brother does."

"Hey, I am _not_ an attention whore," he defended.

"Only sometimes," Suki amended with a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Sorry guys but I agree with Katara. It's nice to be…normal," Aang said his arm around Katara's chair.

"You didn't have the luxury of anonymity in your world?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, everywhere I went everyone knew I was the Avatar. Some people liked it and others didn't," Aang answered.

"Must be nice to go anywhere and have people know your name," Naruto mused.

"It gets old…trust me," Aang said as he ordered a drink.

A string of fast songs ended and a semi-slow one began to play*. Katara glanced up at Aang then stood.

"So Aang should we show everyone here how well you dance?" Katara winked offering her hand.

"You know I can't say no to you," he replied letting her lead him to the dance floor.

Aang took her in his arms spinning her elegantly around the floor. Many of the previous dancers had vacate the dance floor for a rest before the faster paced songs would start up again, leaving the dance floor relatively empty. In a matter of seconds everyone stopped to watch the husband and wife romance each other on the floor.

Aang held her close to his body as intimately as if they were alone. Katara let him lead her body around knowing he wouldn't let her fall or stumble. They had danced many times while they were alone at the temple, Aang would teach her basic steps from a century ago as well as the new styles being developed around the world since the end of the war. Their hips were connected as one as Aang subtly moved them together before spinning her around again. Katara drifted over the floor effortlessly knowing that Aang exaggerating her smooth movements with the slightest of air bending. She spun back into him as he held her in the cuddle position. They moved left their bodies connected when the lead singer began to singer higher holding out a yearning above the steady beat. Acting on instinct Aang gently lowered Katara down into the splits. She arched her back slightly holding her arms out for balance before Aang whisked her back up again. She breathed out quickly as her drew her up easily into his arms and began spinning rapidly around. She giggled then as he slowed letting her down gently back onto the floor. Katara recognized his next move from the modern Fire Nation. He held onto her left hand with his right as they moved around the floor. Aang would occasionally spin her into him then rub their hips together before spinning back out. They continued this way throughout the recitative before bringing her back to him spinning them together. Katara leaned into him again molding her body to his in a way that only lovers could.

Then the music stopped and all was quiet on the dance floor before a loud eruption of applause echoed throughout the halls. Katara's eyes widened as did Aang's as they glanced around seeing that everyone in the club was watching them. Aang still held Katara in their intimate position and then took advantage of the situation by planting a good kiss on her lips. Katara went with it after her initial surprise but didn't let him get out of control with it. They walked back to the group to have Tenten, Ino, and Sakura squealing at them.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you learn that?" Ino yelled her eyes buggin out of her head.

"Aang can I please, dance with you?" Sakura begged.

"Whoa ladies," Katara held her hand up, "Don't expect any dancing like that from him. He only does that with me." She winked at them.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Obviously, we all saw what kind of dancing that was."

"Must be some good bedroom activity as well eh Katara," Ino chuckled.

"If you lovely ladies would permit me, I think my next dance goes to you," Aang turned and held his hand out to Hinata.

"M-me?" she questioned with a slightly blush.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Aang winked at her.

Hinata smiled hesitantly before Katara walked up and placed her hand in Aang's, "Ok, but I'm not that good…I don't really…"

"Do you trust me Hinata?" Aang asked still holding her hand.

"I…I think so," she answered honestly.

"Then don't worry," he leaned in to whisper, "I'll make you look so beautiful Naruto won't be able to resist you anymore."

Hinata gasped, "Are you sure? I-I…"

Aang laughed at her apparent excitement accompanied with nerves. Aang walked her over to the DJ's booth and requested a slower song like a waltz. The DJ nodded his head and selected a piece to play once the current song finished.

"Aang…" Hinata mumbled as they stopped near the edge of the crowd.

"Yes Hinata?" he looked at her holding her hand gently.

"You're not going to…I mean I wouldn't mind but…"

"I'm not going to embarrass you if that's what you're asking," he smiled at her.

"No...it's just I really like Naruto. I have for a long time and I just, I don't want to mess it up anymore."

"Mess what up?"

"Sometimes I can't look at him without feeling light headed and I just want to be able to tell him how I feel about him but I can't…I'm too scared," she cast her eyes down to the ground.

Aang lifted her head up, "Once I'm done with this dance Naruto will want to be with you. That much, I can guarantee."

"Are you sure…I just…I…"

"Hinata, whether you know this or not you are a beautiful woman. Any boy would have to be out of their mind to not want to be with you. All you need now is confidence in yourself. Can you do that?" he asked squeezing her hand.

Hinata looked at him with a little bit of anxiety but she, "I-I think so."

Aang smiled and kissed her hand, "Then let's go show the world just how beautiful you are."

Hinata smiled at him then nodded with slight confidence. Aang heard the music stop and the floor began to clear. As soon as Aang walked to the center many of the people stopped and waited.

"Aang…everyone is watching us," Hinata whispered nervously.

"Don't pay attention to them Hinata. Focus on me ok," he pulled her up to him and placed his other hand on her waist.

Hinata nodded still nervous but placed her free hand on his shoulder at his direction.

"This dance is called a waltz, and the waltz showcases the female dancers," he winked at her making her blush.

The music started then**. Aang waited until the melody started then began dancing. Hinata followed his movements easily instantly trusting him to not make her look foolish in front of all these people and especially not in front of Naruto. They spun lightly around never breaking their first position until Aang did something unexpected, he bent her down slightly causing her back to arch and her leg to pop up automatically into the air.

"Relax," he whispered to her as he brought her back up.

She released her pent up breath when he started to spin her around away from his body. Aang instantly noticed how graceful she was, so he decided to exploit that trait to its fullest. He spun her again but this time back into him and held her in a similar way he held Katara. Hinata froze for second but Aang's constant movement with the song didn't allow her to remain still. Instead he leaned his right shoulder slightly back making her head dip from where is rested on him. He then took her left arm and held it out as he continued their slow waltz. Hinata smiled when he dipped her again before she was spun away he hands above her head and eyes closed. It only took her a second to realize she was standing alone with Aang in front of her. Panic started to well up but ceased the moment Aang began to dance around her. She giggled to herself as she felt he legs move on her own so she decide to add her own arms movements. She looked back up at Aang and he winked at her before retaking her outstretched hand.

"I didn't…" she started.

"Nope I did, I sometimes like to cheat when dancing," he replied.

Hinata smiled and laughed easily letting him spin her around again.

Katara smiled as well when she heard Hinata's laugher echo in the club. "Such a charmer," she sighed.

"And a cheater," Suki whispered.

"But the main question is…is it working?" They both glanced at Naruto to see him completely focused on the dance.

Suki nudged Toph, "Check Naruto out for us?"

Toph nodded placing her foot on the floor. She began to smile, "His heart beat is faster. If his face looks happy then…"

She left the thought hanging in the air and Katara glanced at Sakura. They both gave each other a thumbs up.

"It's working," Sakura mouthed to her.

"I hope so," Katara mouthed back.

It was Suki's turn to conspire as she leaned over to Sokka not making a real attempt to whisper since Naruto was standing next to him, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah…Aang can make anyone look good but Hinata, she's naturally graceful," Sokka commented oblivious to their conspiracy.

Suki could tell Naruto was listening since his head tilted slightly in their direction when they spoke. He had never spent that much time with Hinata but she was never one to initiate contact either. Seeing her again after two years she definitely was a lot prettier. There was something about the way she moved that looked vaguely familiar to him. He couldn't quite place it but then a random memory popped up into his head.

_**He got up one night on a mission with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. They were trying to find a bug to help track Sasuke. He had to relieve himself bad and when he finished he could hear someone splashing in a nearby lake they had camped near. He snuck over so as not to startle whoever was there and he stumble on the most beautiful figure he'd ever seen spinning on top of the moon kissed water. He couldn't tell who it was but the water droplets followed her figure effortlessly accenting her elegant form. **_

Then out of nowhere Katara's words echoed in his head, _maybe you're trying with the wrong girl_. His eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. Hinata reminded him a lot of that lady dancing on the water, but this was the first time he's had an experience like this. His more erotic dreams often took him back to this night when he saw the beautiful water nymph, but Hinata was the first girl to remind him of her and he didn't know why. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Hinata and Aang to look at Sakura. She was smiling while watching their dance, her pink hair pulled away from her face and cheeks slightly red from her previous dancing with Doni. He thought then about the difference between Hinata and Sakura. He had known both of them since their academy days and while Sakura was always trying to get rid of him, Hinata was always there in the background. He'd been in love with Sakura for as long as he could remember but she had never brought up those perverted feelings like Hinata was doing tonight.

He closed his eyes for a minute thinking through this. Hinata was in most of his classes and while she never approached him she was always there. He and Sakura were teammates though, even if she tried to get rid of him she never could. She did learn to like him though and talk with him. They'd go get ramen together and they trained together when they were younger. Their missions were usually successes and they worked great as a team. He smiled to himself thinking about all the fun times they've had in the past up until now.

The song ended and Aang spun her around once more before kneeling before her, "Hinata you are beauty and grace. Never hide yourself again." He kissed her hand.

Hinata smiled and blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Aang."

He stood and walked her back to their group.

"Hinata you were beautiful out there," Neji complimented smiling at her.

"Thank you Neji-nisan," she said smiling in return.

"Hinata you were so graceful, when did you get that good?" Tenten asked hugging her.

"I-I don't know."

"It's from her training that's for sure," Kiba piped up, "Ever since you started training harder Hinata, Shino and I have noticed. Then your training with Neji has made you even more fluid in your movements. You're really quite fascinating to watch."

Toph jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow making him bend over, "Uh huh, you can hit on other girls when I'm not around you."

"Damn woman, I wasn't hitting on her," he grumbled righting himself.

Naruto watched Hinata walk up to the group and receive praise from all of their friends. She was blushing like mad but turned even redder when she caught him starting at her. He gave her a once over admiring her figure she decided not to hide tonight before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?" she asked looking at him.

"Can I talk with you a bit?" he asked.

Sakura stopped but then smiled, "Sure…"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and held his mouth tight together.

"What's up Naruto?" she asked but guessed where this conversation was going.

"Well…its…" he sighed, "I don't know how to say it…"

"Well if you just start talking maybe that will organize your thoughts," she offered.

Naruto took her advice, "I guess I'm confused but I do and don't know why. I've loved you for a long time and I know that you don't."

"Let me stop you real quick there Naruto," Sakura held her hand up.

"No let me finish please," he waited for her nod to continue, "I know that you love Sasuke probably the same way that I've loved you. And I will probably always love you because I have my entire life but there was this one time on a mission and I saw this really beautiful girl. I think she was a water person or something…I dunno but, I mean I've seen a lot of women especially with my trip with Ero-Sennin. That water lady was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and tonight, when looking at Hinata, she reminded me of that lady. But the weird thing is shouldn't I see her in you since you're the one I love? That's the part that confuses me and I don't get it. And I don't know Hinata really well so it's super weird to see her as the water lady because I don't know her all that well."

Sakura placed a firm hand on his shoulder causing him to stop talking, "Naruto listen to me."

He nodded. "I'm going to tell you now…the love I have for you and the love I have for Sasuke-kun are two different things. The love I have for you is very family oriented. You are a precious comrade and more like the younger brother I never had. I love you in that way. And with Sasuke-kun…" she choked slightly, "I hoped, and I still do sometimes, to be someone he can consider most dear to him, like a lover or hopefully like a wife. I'm sorry I could never return your affections and believe me I've tried to see passed Sasuke's influence over me but…I love him Naruto. I'll always carry love for you because you are most worthy of it but-"

"You could never be in love with me," Naruto finished covering her hand with his.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…" she sniffed slightly then smirked at him, "Besides, Hinata staked her claim on you a long time ago." She winked at his startled face.

"Staked her claim?" he asked confused.

Sakura nodded, "She's had a giant crush on you for years. I only found out about it after you left on your mission. She's just super shy but I think one loud mouth knuckle head of a ninja can change that."

Naruto smiled at her before pulling her into a hug, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura return his embrace then yelped as he spun them around, "Naruto put me down!"

He did then gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "I'll always be around to protect you Sakura-chan, believe it."

She chuckled, "I'll hold you to that, but don't forget Tsunade-sama was my master. She's also a Sannin just like Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto smiled, "Well if we can turn Sasuke around from being evil to being the good guy he once was we can graduate from kick ass Team 7 to super kick ass Leaf's New Sannin."

Sakura laughed, "Believe it! Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Naruto nodded.

"Ok quit standing here talking to me and go ask Hinata to dance!" Sakura ordered.

He instantly got nervous, "Saaakura-chaaaan I can't dance."

She rolled her eyes, "Just move to the bloody beat." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the group making a bee-line for Hinata. "Hinata! I think he has the next dance with you," She threw Naruto directly next to the blushing Hyuuga.

"Sakura-chan, not so hard next time," he rubbed his chin where he hit it on the bar.

"It's ok Naruto-kun…you don't have to," she stammered holding her hands in front of her chest.

Naruto stood up taking in her nervous posture, "Actually I uh…" he glanced away to see everyone smiling and nodding at him to continue, "Hinata I can't dance real well but would you mind dancing with me?" he offered his hand smiling.

She froze for a second before relaxing, "Y-yes Naruto-kun. I'd love to."

"About freaking time!" Ino yelled walking up from the dance floor, "Hinata stop being all nervous and go dance with him!" she ordered with a huge smile on her face. She then turned to Aang who was standing by Katara laughing at the situation, "You," she pointed at Aang, "It's obvious you know how to romance a girl on the floor but can you keep up with a wild one?"

Aang smirked at her challenge, "So is my next dance with you?"

"Damn straight, sorry Katara but he's too good to pass up," Ino smiled innocently at her.

Katara laughed at her expression, "By all means Ino have at him. But fair warning he cheats."

"Cheats?" she eyed him.

"I air bend when I dance," he winked at her.

Ino giggled, "As long as it makes me look good you can do whatever you want. I'll be right back." She walked up to the DJ's station and chatted with him. He nodded and Ino made her way back over to the group. "There I picked our music, I would ask if you knew how to shake your hips but I watched you dance with Katara. That question has been thankfully answered."

Aang laughed at her as the song changed***. Ino held her hand out for Aang to take and he did as they walked out to the dance floor. Before she even stopped walking towards the middle of the floor Aang jerked her hand back spinning her fast around him. She followed effortlessly and lifted her free hand up when she felt herself coming closer towards her body. Aang took her other hand then waited for her to move.

"Gonna show me how you do it here?" he teased.

"Ha, follow along if you can," she retorted and began swinging her hips.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you…I'm a quick learner," he said as he began mimicking her.

Ino lead him through different foot placements and holds and Aang followed them easily. After a few seconds of being taught the basics he began to take over. Ino noticed the difference immediately but went with it to see how well he did. He spun her around again before holding her close to his body as they moved. Their feet were perfectly placed, never stepping on each other. Aang surprised her a little bit by grinding slightly into her exaggerating her movements. Ino turned a bit red at his action but he just smiled kept on dancing.

"Don't get bashful on me now," he teased.

"Just surprised, but you ready for this," she replied moving away from his body but still standing near him. She began an intricate rhythm with her feet while moving from side to side. Aang took a second to analyze what she was doing then joined her. They moved in synch not a beat out of place and Ino began to laugh.

"Nobody picks this up that fast," she complimented.

"Told you I'm a fast learner," he said extending his hand. She took it easily as they continued to dance together. They moved easily across the dance floor only connected by one hand mimicking each other's movements. Aang sensed when the end of the song was near and pulled Ino in for a giant dip. She smiled as he brought her back up and the next song began.

"This sounds like something out of the Fire Nation, care to try something from my style?" he asked lifting her back up.

"Teach me," she said standing in front of him.

"This one it all about your hips," he began and she smiled wider, "Watch and learn."

Aang stepped partly away from her then dance lightly on his feet turning in small circles.

"I see what you mean, that's the basic step?" she asked as he stopped in front of her again.

"Yes, now let's Samba, just follow me I won't make you look stupid."

"Let's do this!"

Aang took both of her hands and got her prepped by just having her shake her hips. Ino imitated his previous movement letting him move her body while she focused her knees and feet. After a few seconds getting used to the movement he began to move her ever so slightly.

"I'm ready for more," she told him.

"Here we go then," he told her.

He took some moves from their previous dance but kept in closer contact. Ino focused on his body language and followed as best she could. When the female singer added her small color voice to the part Aang intensified his grip on her and she noticed he moved slower, accentuating the movements of his hips.

"Nice touch," she commented.

"There's more to come, just gotta listen to the music and find the right moment," he smiled.

They kept dancing and every once in a while Aang would stop and correct a movement that he showed her. Once Ino was more comfortable with all the movements he increased the tempo of their dance adding a few freestyle moves into it and occasionally slowing down to half the tempo with a controlled hip roll.

Naruto scratched his head then glanced at Hinata smile while watching Aang and Ino dance.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she looked up at him.

"I can't dance like that…" he bowed his head still scratching his neck.

"Neither can I," she blushed but smiled.

"I watched you dance with Aang…you're a good dancer," he dropped his hand.

"Oh w-well…that was mostly Aang. I just followed what he made me do," she bowed her head pushing her two fingers together.

Naruto cracked a small half smile as he watched her blush deepen, "Well I guess the only way to find out is to dance huh."

Hinata smiled as Aang and Ino finished their dance. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to see Hinata watching him. Suki gave a nonchalant nudge pushing him closer to Hinata as she dragged Sokka to the dance floor.

"Ummm," he looked down.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Yeah Hinata…"

"Would you…ummm," her face turned beet red.

Naruto smiled then, "Hinata what are you waiting for, let's go dance!"

He grabbed her hand just as the vocal began singing****. Katara had joined Aang on the dance and they spotted Naruto leading Hinata over towards them.

"Hey Aang! Teach me," he said then pulled Hinata up by him.

Aang smiled seeing Hinata's eyes light up, "First grab her like this," he took Katara's waist and hand, "Then just move to the beat however it feels good."

Naruto scowled, "That's no explanation…"

"I'll help out Naruto-kun," Hinata said loud enough for him to hear.

"But you said you didn't dance?"

"I just didn't want you to not a-ask me," she admitted shying away from his gaze.

"Ok then Hinata-chan, show me," he smiled his signature smile.

Hinata smiled lightly at his use of chan then took the lead. She led them in a slow circle keeping with the beat. Naruto would occasionally stumble but he continued treating this like some type of training so he would get it right. Aang and Katara watched while they dance around them. Once Naruto felt comfortable he decided to try a move Aang had done on multiple occasions. He spun her out making her gasp but she followed easily. She shocked face disappeared when he spun her back in closed to his chest, shock turned into the beginnings of embarrassment.

"Did I do it right?" he asked holding them still among the moving crowd.

"I-I…think s-so…" she replied.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush," he commented as they started turning again.

"N-Naruto-k-kun," she whispered a small smile appearing again.

The song ended and the next began*****.

Aang and Katara appeared next to them as Aang shouted, "Switch!"

Katara spun easily out of his grasp and Aang whirled Hinata away from Naruto. Katara stopped her spin in front of Naruto.

"Hey, he stole Hinata!" Naruto accused.

"Come on Naruto, show me what you can do," Katara challenged holding her hands out.

Naruto smirked taking her hands and began his easy spin. After a few seconds of dancing with Hinata, Aang danced up to Naruto.

"What do you say we switch again," he winked.

"Hell yes!" Naruto exclaimed as both men spun their partners to the other.

Naruto picked up a faster tempo easily as his partner kept changing from Hinata and Katara for the rest of the song.

The dance continued on with every girl in their group getting a chance to be swept off their feet with Aang. Katara did have to ward off some bold girls in the club wanting to dance with her husband; friends she didn't mind but strangers were a different story. Shino, Tenten, and Neji had their hands full making sure Lee didn't order a drink. Suki eventually convinced Sokka to dance even though he had to left feet. Toph and Kiba remained close together through the fast and slow songs. Naruto much to Hinata's pleasure only danced with her the rest of the night.

**These are all youtube videos but the beginning part obviously didn't transfer even though it was saved in the doc and uploaded...lame. If you want to listen to the songs while reading be my guest it helped me visualize the dances. I also figured this was getting drawn out so i just kinda ended it. I was going to write Aang's dances with all the girls but i didn't and i hope i didn't bore you BUT i promise the next few chapters are going to be seriously intense ;)**

*.com/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w&ob=av3e

**.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU

***.com/watch?v=X9_n8jakvWU & .com/watch?v=ucD0gTr66ho

**** .com/watch?v=pa14VNsdSYM&feature=related

*****.com/watch?v=yd8jh9QYfEs&feature=related


End file.
